The Selection: The Fight for Prince Jacob
by ilona18
Summary: Cassandra Morris is a 3 who enters the selection for a chance to win the prince. Before she leaves, she finds out that a boy already likes her. Cassie leaves confused, and at the palace she finds herself liking Prince Jacob, but romantically? She still broods about the boy back home. Rebels are everywhere, and Cassie doesn't know who to trust anymore, including her own identity.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie's POV

I looked down at my watch and sigh. Mom's coming home, here comes the yell fest. I hear the front door open and I hastily shove the book I was reading under my bed. _Reading comes after homework_, I hear my mother's voice in my head. I sigh again and walk down the stairs. Mother expects me to be present when she gets home. She looks up from taking her shoes off at the door as I walk down the steps. "Hi mom." I say. She just looks at me. She goes into the kitchen, "Did you wash the cabinets and chairs?" She asks, expecting a yes. "Yes, of course mother. How was your day at work."

My mother needs no more of a cue. "Oh, it was fine. This one boy thought that he could get away with cheating on a test, well we straightened that out fast enough. I imagine that he has detention."

_Of course you straightened it out with punishment, that's all you know how to do. _Sometimes, really all of the time I resent my mother.

We didn't look much alike. She had very short, shorter than shoulder length brown hair that was very dark, and my father had black hair. I had two brothers, and one of them had black hair, while the other had brown. My hair was different than them though. It was a honey brown and very long. I had like chocolate brown eyes to go along with my hair.

My brothers and I were total opposites. The older one, Daniel, loved math and science, where I was more of a history and English gal. Joseph wasn't really old enough yet to determine what he was going to like in school, but for now he loved to talk and be loud.

I was more of a quiet person, but I could be loud and social if I wanted to. My mother was loud, no doubt about it, very loud, and short, only 5 foot 2.

My father was kind of tall, and that's where I figured I got my height of 5 foot 5. It was kind of fun to tower over my mom sometimes, and be intimidating, although most of the time, she was the one being intimidating.

Speaking of my mom, she snaps me out of my muse with a sharp command, "Did you make dinner?" Uh-oh, I forgot! I was so immersed in my book that I forgot! She must see the panic on my face because she smirks like she's won a prize. "Oh I'll make it, just, just go get the mail." She says exasperated.

I wince and dutifully march down the driveway to get the mail; a letter for my mother, three for my father, and a letter to Cassandra Morris, wait, that's me! I quickly rip open the envelope! Yes! I've been waiting for this for weeks now! My entry form for the Selection for Prince Jacob, a chance to get away from home and compete for the beautiful prince of my country. I smile at the thought. _If mom sees this, she'll make me throw it out. Hmm, I'll just ask dad to drive me to the Kent Province Office. Yeah! That's what I'll do! _I stuff the letter in my pocket carefully and head inside. Just as I'm handing mom the mail, the phone rings. I jump up to get it and a familiar voice is on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the short chapter, I'm new at this, and I'm not the greatest computer expert! **

**Thank you CateCassidy, Queen Zeena, and Prnamber3909 for being my first reviewers! **

_ The phone rings, __I jump up to get it and a familiar voice is on the other end. _

"Hey Cassie." A voice says sounding very strained. "Are you still coming over this weekend?" My sister asks.

"Yeah sure, Mrs. Scott," I say loudly for my mother's benefit. I half run half trip up to my room. "What are you thinking, calling when mom's home."

"Sorry." She says sounding tired. "I just need some help with the baby, it's hard."

Instantly I feel guilty. _Of course she needs help, poor girl. _See, my sister, Alexa, is 21 and she is a five. She got pregnant a year ago so naturally she had to get married to the father, (who she really did love) before it showed that she was carrying a kid, or else, because of Illea's law that you have to be married before you have kids, she'd be put in jail. When my mother found out that Alexa married a five she disowned her and Alexa literally had to survive from the wages of her musician of a husband. Because Alexa is my sister and I love her no matter her caste, I secretly visit her on the weekends, when my mother thinks I'm with a friend or at the library. I help her take care of her baby and give her some extra money from the writing contests that I win. So when she called me just now my heart melted because she sounded so tired from working late at night and then taking care of her little baby.

"Of course I'm coming," I said forcing myself to sound upbeat and not like I was sorry for her. Although Alexa is in a low caste now, she's still really strong and she hates when people feel sorry for her. She is her mother's daughter after all, disowned or not.

"Ok, great, I'll see you then. Hey did you get a letter for the selection, all of my piano students were crowing about how they were going to win." She lets a trickle of amusement seep into her voice.

"Yeah, I got mine, hey! We could fill it out together this weekend!" I say enthusiastically.

"Cassie, you're going to have to tell mom." Alexa says.

"I can't, I'm probably not going to get picked anyway, so no harm done. Can you imagine her reaction? _You're going to apply_ _for some silly contest to be the princess. Yeah right, you can barely walk in heels, you hate dresses, and you'll miss out on so much school and you'll fall behind. Besides, you! Ha! You couldn't even be elected president of the student council, there's no way you're going to be picked."_

I tried to imitate mother's voice perfectly, but when Alexa laughs I know I didn't succeed.

"Cassie," Mom yells, "Dinner's ready!"

"Oops, I gotta go, I'll see you soon! Bye!"

I walk down the stairs for the second time this hour and think that although my life wasn't exactly posh, maybe, just maybe that was all about to change.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so name: Cassandra Morris, Age: 16." I say. I'm sitting at the kitchen table of Alexa's house, filling in the application.<p>

"Ooh, languages. Well, for once I have to thank mom for making me learn an extra two: Spanish and Russian!" Alexa and I giggle, but that stops when the baby starts crying.

"Here, got you a pacifier for him." I give it to Alexa and she immediately puts it in little Matthew's mouth.

"Ok, cool, next, special skills. Um, I can sing and play the violin; anything else?"

"Oh, Cassie, you can do lot's of things: Gymnastics, dance, not to mention you're a genius at school and you correct the teachers all of the time." She says with a little laugh at how much I downplay my strengths.

"All right," I say writing it all down.

Alexa gets up and goes to the window, "Dad's here." She gives me a big hug, and whispers "good luck."

I get up, grab my bag and get in the car. It's only 3:00 but the province office already has a line.

"Remind me again, why I have to drive you." Dad asks skeptically.

"Because mom wouldn't let me, just don't tell her and everything will be fine." I sigh and take out a book from my bag. Just as I'm up to a good part, dad interrupts, "Cass, hey, did you know that they're taking pictures!" He asks me a little panicked.

"What! No, oh no that's just great!"

Ring! Ring!

I grab my phone, mom cell, says the caller ID. I'm mystified, what does she want?

"Hi mom."

"Don't hi me, why did I get a phone call from the province office telling me to tell my daughter that they're taking pictures for the selection lottery?" She asks sounding very terse and mad.

"Because I'm signing up for the selection." I admit in defeat.

"What!" She yells.

Uh-Oh!

"Oh that's great, why didn't you tell me, oh, imagine if you win, oh, of course you will, you're so beautiful and smart!" She remarks.

"Wait, what! You're not mad!"

"Mad, of course not! Actually-"

I cut her off, "Mom, I'm next, gotta go see ya!"

"What happened." Dad asks, eyebrows furrowed.

I just stare at my phone, she wasn't mad, all this worry for nothing! Oh my god, all of this sneaking around when she actually wanted me to enter. I don't understand, she said no when I asked her at home when the report first mentioned it, what changed her mind?

"Dad, did you do something to change her mind?" I asked.

"Oh, look, it's your turn Cass, go ahead!" He said sounding way to upbeat.

I sign in at the desk confirming that everything was true that I wrote and took my picture. As I smiled I thought of mom saying yes, and my amazing big sister Alexa, and I smiled even bigger.

* * *

><p>The night of the report!<p>

Mom turns it on. My younger brothers just look at me, "You're not going to win!" Says Joseph, the baby of the family, he's on 6. "You're to smart for the prince." He laughs like a maniac. "Oh, don't listen to him," my other brother, Daniel says, he's 13. "If you get picked I'm sure the prince will like you."

"Hush, both of you, I'm nervous enough as it is!" I say twisting my hands around together, a nervous habit of mine that mom's always nagging me about.

Then Gavin Fermont starts announcing the girls. Cynthia Rose from Clermont, 2. The prince's eyes widen, I don't blame him, she's really pretty. Dang! Ashley Laru from Carolina, 4. The prince smiles happily. Cassandra Morris from Kent, 3. I stare in shock at the screen. The prince whispers something to his mother. My phone starts ringing, the house phone starts ringing, my mother starts screaming, Joseph starts yelling. Oh, my gosh, I'm, going, to, the, palace. I'm going to the palace to compete for Prince Jacob, what if he doesn't like me! I snap out of my reverie and pick up my cell phone. Uh-oh, it's James, I forgot about him in all of the excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**All righty. Hello! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! **

**LizDaughterofHades: Thanks! I'm also trying to get all of my friends obsessed with it as well, so far I have got 2 of them reading it and they all love it!**

**Tigerstar1234: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! **

**Also, just saying, I did not come up with the selection, that honor goes to Kiera Cass. I'm just writing my own version of it. **

_Uh-oh, it's James, I forgot about him in all of the excitement._

"Hi James." I get up and go to my room putting a finger to my lips, the universal sign for shush, to my rowdy family.

"Hi Cassie." He says, "Anything you want to tell me?" He says sarcastically.

"Um, well, surprise, I'm in the selection!" I say nervously awaiting his reaction, hardly believing the words coming out of my mouth were true.

"Well, someone had to go from Kent, and I'm glad it's you." He says affectionately. James is my best friend in the whole wide world. We've known each other since 6th grade and we instantly clicked. Now, there is absolutely nothing romantic going on between us. I mean, he's brought it up once, but we both agreed that if we can't find anyone that we'd love to spend our life with more, then we'd date and maybe marry. So we both did date, just other people. I always knew that I'd probably end up with him in the end, but I did not foresee the Selection as the thing that separated us. Of course, my mother adored James and always pushed for us to be together as a couple, but I pushed right back.

"Anyways," James was saying, "If you're free tomorrow after school I think that I want to take you out on a date, just as friends though, before you leave for the palace." He says hurriedly like I might stop the words from coming out.

There was a silence, and then, "Oh, of course James, thought would be awesome, I'll probably need that by tomorrow. Everyone is going to be talking to me at school now because I'm partially famous." I say wryly.

James laughs at that. "Ok, see ya tomorrow Mo."

"Hey!" I mockingly protest. James always teases me by shortening my last name, Morris to Mo. At first it was annoying, but he uses it fondly. The same way he teases me with Mo, I tease him with Cap, because his last name is Capri.

"Bye," He says, and then the phone silent. I hear mom coming up the stairs, phone in hand she looks absolutely outraged.

"Do you know that you can't go to school tomorrow and neither can I! It's so silly, all they need are your dress measurements, they can do that after school I said, and why during the day, I have work! I also complained. So they said they'll call me back." She says shaking her head.

Ring! Ring!

"Oh, that's them."

After a few seconds she hangs up.

"Ok, the dress measurements can be done after school, and I'm going to be there too because I'm taking a half day!" She trills.

"Ok, great." I say in response.

"Oh darling, you're going to be famous, and we're going to be rich, who knows, maybe we can buy our way up to two's if you don't win!."

Her voice just blends together after a minute. So she wants the fame and money. _Figures. _I think disgustedly.

Wait, tomorrow after school, I have my date with James! That is so not fair! We only have less than a week to spend some time together before I have to leave. I take a deep breath and suck up my courage.

"Mom, James and I are going out tomorrow, so I can't have my dress fitting you see."

She gives me an evil glare.

"Darling, you're competing for the prince now, you can't be friends with James anymore, I know that you're just friends but think of how it would look it you're seen walking with a cute boy when you're part of the selection, hmm?"

"Ugh!" I scream. Mom leaves closing the door behind her. I grab my phone and look at the time, hmm, it's too late to call him now, I'll do it tomorrow morning before school.

* * *

><p><em>7:00 in the morning <em>

"Ok, so there are a few rules for the selection," the bald guy says sleepily. Someone from the palace was supposed to come during the day to explain the rules to me, but since mother said I had to go to school, they had to come in the morning, but baldy over here was not exactly a morning person.

"You know how it goes," he says eager to get out of here. "No fighting with other girls and no other relationships with other boys, simple and easy, any other questions?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." I also was eager to call James, just to talk to him as well as cancel our plans.

"Very well, Miss Vivian will be in contact with you shortly on proper dress and, (yawn), other things."

Talking to my mother now he says "Ok now, Mrs. Morris, please sign here to say that you've received the first check. Ok thank you, have a good morning and rest of the day." He gets up to leave and mother shows him out.

The moment he's out of earshot, I pick up my the phone and call James .He doesn't pick up. Strange, I know he's supposed to be home, he's probably eating breakfast right now. Hmm. Instead of redialing, I call Alexa. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hi Cass." She answers. "Congrats by the way on –" I cut her off.

"Hey, you know your across the street neighbor James?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we've spoken, why?" She says sounding a little affronted at being cut off mid sentence.

"Is there a car in the driveway?" I ask a little panicked.

"Yeah there is, Cass, what's going on?" She asks confused.

"How many cars are in the driveway." I ask taking a deep breath.

"There's one that's blue, and then, wait, there's a limousine parked at the corner. Is that normal?"

"I don't think so, just call me when limo gets moved, ok? Thank you so much."

My phone rings again in five minutes.

"Ok, Cassie, you're not going to like this, but this one guy in a suit just left with two other guys who looked like some kind of guards. Do you want me to give this James guy the phone?" She asks trying to do whatever she can to help her little sister.

"Um, sure, just don't get into any trouble."

"Ok, don't worry, hold on a second. Hey Michael, can you take the baby for a minute. Ok, wait, I'm ringing the doorbell, wait, he doesn't know that I'm your sister though what do I say?"

"Just say that Cassie wants to speak to him."

"Ok, someone's opening up the door, it's his dad."

Though the conversation that they exchanged was muffled, I could still understand it.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Levitz. Um, now's not a very good time but-"

"Where is James Capri?" My sister asks boldly cutting the poor man off.

"Like I said, now's not a good time, but,- hey what are you doing, you can't just barge in someone's home like this."

Uh-oh, sometimes, Alexa's way to bold.

"James Capri," I hear her yell, "Someone wants to talk to you."

"What," he says, "Who?"

"Find out, here's the phone."

"Hello?"

I answer, "Hi James, are you avoiding me?"

Silence.

"Cassie," he whispers, "I can't talk to you right now, I'll get caught!"

"Mr. Capri, you will talk to me right now, what's going on?"

"Ok, ok, keep your voice down, they bugged my phone or something, but I think Mrs. Levitz phone is safe though, wait, how do you know her?"

"Not important right now!"

"Right sorry! I guess they interviewed a few kids at school or something because these official looking guys came to talk to me about my girlfriend Cassandra." He trails off awaiting my reaction.

"What? But we're not, I mean, but" I stutter.

"Yeah, we know that, but think of what it looks like to people who don't know us, it looks like we're dating, it didn't help that I asked you to go out with me last night. So I was just scolded by the official and threatened by the guards never to have contact with you again. So I was also forbidden to go to school until you left and our phones were all bugged so they would know if we had contact." He finishes with a hefty sigh.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," I say agitated for my best friend.

"I suppose you can tell me who Mrs. Levitz is to apologize," James says slyly.

"All right, ok, Mrs. Levitz is really my sister Alexa, since she married a five, my mother disowned her, please don't tell any one, my mom doesn't even know that I spend time with her or talk to her." I plead.

"My lips are sealed," He says, and I can picture him locking his lips with a pretend key and throwing it away, I know him that well.

"Sorry again, I'm probably not going to go to school today anyway, I'll probably go to Alexa's, maybe I'll see you there?" I ask wondering if he would risk it.

"Yes, of course, I would love to go see my across the street neighbors new son and wish them congratulations." He says seriously.

Holding in a laugh I apologize again for the inconvenience, tell him to explain everything to Alexa, and say goodbye.

Ah, James, he can always make me laugh, but I'm part of the selection now, I can't have any relationship, with another boy, it's treason! was inviting James to Alexa's the right thing? Or will we both have to suffer because of it? I guess I'll find out in a few hours.

**BTW! If you go on , kiera cass's website, she reads you the first part of the one! It was really good, you should check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story, if you have any comments or questions, you can leave a review or you can PM me. I don't mind constructive criticism and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! **

**Melody: Yes actually I have read AcademicGirl's stories, aren't they good? what name did I use that she used? Oh, Matthew, oh no, I used Matthew because I just thought it was a good name for the baby I was imagining in my head. I didn't even realize, sorry if it seemed like I was copying her. **

**Winterprincess: I didn't even think that far ahead as to couple names! Are you sure that he likes her? *Mischievous eyebrow raise* **

**Ok since you have waited so patiently here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I stare at the phone wondering at what kind of mess I got my poor friend into. The ringing of my alarm clock jolts me back into reality, whoops, I forgot to shut it off after I pressed snooze when I woke up this morning. I run upstairs to turn it off and to grab my backpack, of course to keep up the pretense of going to school. At the last minute before I leave my room I grab my favorite bracelet, a blue beaded one, not expensive, but very unique, it has a history between me and the person who gave it to me.<p>

See long ago, I had an older brother Cory was his name, he just like Alexa, is not spoken of in my house. I remember he was only three years older than Alexa, but he was also very protective of her. I was only ten at the time, he was 18, mom and him had a big fight over the unjustness of the caste system and the government, mom thought it was for the best, but Cory didn't. His girlfriend's family was demoted to eight's when her father was found giving information to the rebels, he was put in jail and the mom was left to fend for her 4 kids. Cory tried to help, but mom wouldn't let him, so he ran away, just like that. He left us, and took his girlfriend and her family with him, he joined the rebels, that's all I know. But he left me and my sister and my seven year old brother at the time. Joseph, who's six now, never even knew him or will know him.

Then the incident with Alexa happened. My mother started acting very cold and overprotective of us three kids, the one's that were left, and my father started getting distant. Before Cory left he gave me and Alexa both a bracelet, "don't let them ruin you," were his last words to us. And I still remember them. Now I was leaving too, not forever, yet, it's another Morris who has fled. It makes me wonder what will happen to my brothers.

Shaking off those sad thoughts I open the garage and get my bike. Helmet on; I cruise down the hill that takes me to the side road that I know will take me 20 minutes to get to Alexa's house. 20 minutes, that's how long I have to myself right now. I let my thoughts scatter around, today's Tuesday I think, only a few more days until my send off on Saturday. Only a few days until I meet the prince I think. Why do I feel a little sad?

When I get to Alexa's house, she's waiting for me, door half opened. I raise eyebrows in question.

"He's here," She assures me.

I permit myself a smile on how easy I am to read. I walk into the house and see James sitting at the kitchen table holding little Matty. I take a mental picture to hold onto. James looks up and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Cassie, glad you can make it." He says looking pretty happy about it indeed. "Can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" He asks.

"Of course." I say wondering what he could possibly say to me.

He gets up, handing Alexa the baby, and follows me to their bedroom.

"Listen," He starts, "I know that you're going into the selection and competing for the prince and all of that, but," He gets all serious. "Look, I don't want to make things difficult, but just, I want you to know, that if you don't like the prince, you can always come home, and I'll be here, I'll wait for you until you give me a definite no. And if you do like the prince, well, I guess I'll see it on TV. So what I'm trying to say is, that I won't get in the way or complicate things, but I will be there for you to fall back on. I like you Cassie, a lot, I don't know if it's love but it's not fair to us if you don't give it a chance, right?"

My mouth falls open, what did he just say? After a few seconds I recollect my jumbled up brain and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Well, I know you said that you won't try and complicate things, but well, don't you think that now I'll be more confused?" I ask.

James looks a little embarrassed at pouring his heart out to me and getting that in response.

I mentally curse myself. "Ugh, James, I didn't mean that. Of course I'll keep you in mind, but, I just don't want me to be the reason why you don't date while I'm away."

"Cass," He restarts, "Cassie, just have an open mind, look, I won't come to your send-off if you don't want me to, but-"

"Oh-no, James please come, I-"

"No, Cass, I won't be able to, the palace is keeping an eye out for my every move, and I can't have you arrested for treason."

He takes a step toward me, and suddenly his lips are on mine, soft as petals, and I find myself liking it, I pull him in closer and it gets rougher, then suddenly, the pressure gets lifted, "I had to do that, just once."[1] He whispers in my ear, he takes long strides and leaves, I hear the front door slam shut. I spin dizzily and fall onto the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Cassie's send-off<em>

The days passed by so fast that I'd hardly given James a thought, that was a lie I hope you know. He was always there, in my mind, along with the mental picture I took of him and Matthew. How could I have been so stupid and not realize that all of this time he really liked me. And now, like the fool I am, I went and screwed things up. What if I like the prince better than James was the question that I had to keep in mind.

On Tuesday afternoon I had my dress measurements and my send-off outfit dropped off. On Wednesday some guards came to discuss safety and whatnot. Also, I learned that a few would be guarding my family from the rebels from harming them, as they would be targets with me at the palace. On Thursday Vivian Conwall, the woman that the bald guy who explained the rules to me said would be coming, explained the proper etiquette for a princess in training and manners at the palace, we also went over curtsying and walking in heels. Then on Friday I had a chance to pack and decide what to take with me, it wasn't much, they had at the palace anything that I would need.

Everyone was at my send-off. Well, almost, Alexa wasn't there so not to anger my mother. But there was that one person that wasn't there, and it really stood out, to me anyway, and to my mother to apparently.

"No James, I guess he couldn't face showing up, what with his childhood crush going off to compete for another man." Mom said, thinking she was all that.

I clenched my fists and bit my tongue from doing something I would regret.

"Lady Cassandra," Vicky, my aide, and also soon to be maid at the palace, says, "It's time to go." She says gently.

"Oh, please call me Cassie or Cass, my time at the palace would be so much more comfortable if we were less formal." I beg her.

Vicky allows herself a smile, "Ok, Miss Cass then."

I give one last hug to my father, "Good luck," He says, his voice full of emotion, "I know you can do it."

I look at my mother, she nods her head at me, "Go on, the prince won't be able to resist you." She says, but I catch a little bit of a tremble in her words, as if she was going to miss me, I guess she does love me after all.

I look at my brothers, Joseph is crying, "I don't want you to go." He wails. Some onlookers chuckle, but I don't see anything funny about it. "Shhh." I soothe him, "Everything's going to be ok." I say stroking his hair.

I straighten up and give Daniel a big hug, "I'll miss you." He says his voice catching, and I know that he is trying to be strong for the cameras, I ruffle up his hair and whisper "I love you" to my family one last time.

Just as I'm about to turn away and get into the limousine I hear a voice yell, "Wait Cassie! Wait for us." As if afraid that I'd miss them.

I turn back around, curious at who it is, once I see who though, my face splits into a happy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee! A little cliff hanger for you all. But you can probably guess who it is, right?<strong>

**Ok, God, Cassie's so naïve, obviously James likes her, she acts like its such a surprise. I think that Cassie's underestimating herself a little. Isn't James so sweet? **

**Tell me what you guys think about James and Cassie, love em', hate em'? Leave your thoughts below.**

* * *

><p>[1] That line comes from Twilight, the 3rd book, Eclipse when Jacob kisses Bella, I thought it was appropriate since both boys, Jacob and James are kind of in the same boat here.<p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Just saying, if you want a specific character POV, PM me or post a review, and I'll think about it!**

**Property of Illea- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Everyone seems to think that James is so nice! I didn't really want him to turn out like Aspen who no really thinks is nice. So I made James an actual nice guy. Also, Cassie will meet the prince in the next chapter, or the one after that, so, stay tuned! **

** So, here's chapter 5. Happy reading!**

_I turn back around and my face splits into a happy grin. _

My big sis was here!

"You made it!" I gasp, "I didn't think you were coming!"

My mother turns around to see who I'm talking to and her face immediately solidifies into a cold frown.

"What is she doing here." Mom growls, "I did not invite her." She says, emphasis on the her, like it wasn't her daughter.

"Mom! You know what, that's it, Alexa is your daughter, like it or not, and you're just going to have to except the fact that she's in a low caste." I say getting angry now.

Mom opens her mouth to speak but I plow through. "I also think that you should give some of the checks that you'll be receiving from the palace to Alexa as well, she needs the money more than you do." I finish and everybody just stares at my outburst. Hands on my hips I confront my mother, "Well?" I ask.

Mom looks a little faint, "I, I think that, um," She looks at my dad for support, he jumps right in, "We'll be glad to help Alexa out, maybe even buy her way into a four," Dad says shooting my mother a look.

I realized something then, I just stood up to my mother, all by myself, I was mad that someone I loved was being hurt and I helped them, maybe I did have it in me to be the princess, just maybe.

Dad clears his throat, "Um, Cass, you're on camera, everything you just said was recorded." He says pointing to the nearest camera man.

I sigh, _great, they'll probably air that on the report tonight_.

I give Alexa one last hug, kiss baby Matthew who was in Alexa's husbands arms. Alexa's husband name was Brody and he was trailing uncertainly behind Alexa, not wanting to get into a family brawl. I liked him a lot, he was relaxed and easy to talk. To him I whispered, "Take care of my big sis." He nods and gives me a one armed hug, and it wasn't awkward at all, it was nice, and it was almost like I had a big brother again.

Tears in my eyes I get in the car with Vicky sliding in after me.

I get to the airport a little late since the argument with my family held us up. The three girls I'm traveling with are already there. I recognize all of them having memorized the competition by heart. Before James declared his love, I wanted to win the selection with every fiber of my being, now, I wasn't so sure.

Ashley Laru, a 4 from Carolina is sitting on a bench and talking to Briana Lane, a 3 from Paloma. The moment they see me they get up and introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Bree! You must be Cassandra, right?" An enthusiastic Briana gushes.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie or Cass." I say smiling a little at her rambunctious attitude.

Ashley also gets up and introduces herself, "Hi Cassie, I'm Ashley." She says giving a little wave. Ashley seemed a little bit more reserved, more like me, I liked her instantly.

Behind me I hear a loud throat clearing. Cynthia Rose, a 2, was making a big scene of putting her phone away and sighing. "Let's go," she says, "We're already late!" She says very annoyed. Us girls look at each other like, what's her problem. We follow her onto the plane and spend the whole ride getting to know each other. I think that I'm going to be great friends with these girls, and why not, after all the queen mentioned on the last report that the friends she made at the selection became her best friends. I'd never really had a girl friend, I mean in elementary school I hung out with a bunch of three's who knew my mother or we sat together because we all had the same IQ. In middle school James became my best friend, and after that, I never really needed anyone else.

After a long flight we finally touch down in Angeles. As we all step out of the plane we're greeted by the roar of a crowd. So many people are there to see us! I know that we're supposed to greet the people and wave and stuff like that, so why then are a swarm of guards rushing toward us, and the people scattering like crazy? Wait, was that a gun! The rebels are attacking!

There is panic and hysteria everywhere, then all of a sudden there's a loud horn blowing and everyone falls silent. A rebel is standing near the palace gate, holding a little girl, maybe about 5 or 6, by knifepoint. The selected all freeze, I could see from the corner of my eye Bree and Ashley holding on to each other frightened by the rebels. I look at the guards wondering what they're going to do, would they really have a little innocent girl killed, just so the selected could get to the palace safely?

Another rebel yells through a bull horn, "We'll trade the girl for one of the selected," He says, "Specifically Ashley."

Ashley starts crying hysterically, I also see a young couple, supported by some other people weeping, like it was their daughter up there, I realize.

"We just want to talk to Ashley, we promise not to hurt her," Calls the rebel, the rebel looks strangely familiar but I can't place his face.

I see Ashley whisper something to the guard, he shakes his head venomously. She pleads again, he shakes his head no. That's when Ashley stomps her heeled foot into the guards foot. He slumps down in pain, twisting away, Ashley runs toward the little girl, clutching her hand, she returns the sobbing toddler to her parents, all under the gun point of another rebel. He grasps her arm and forces her to come with her, another rebel grabs a young woman, "Don't follow," He snarls at the guards. Bree whimpers and I wrap an arm around her. I can't believe Ashley just did that! She's so brave, I really hope she's ok, and that the rebels keep their promise! We're marched to the castle, under a heavy guard. Even Cynthia looks shaken up. Once inside the palace, things go back to normal, we're given makeovers and new clothes.

How can they all act normal when one of the selected was just taken? Are they all so self absorbed that they don't care? Or they don't know, I realize, of course the palace wouldn't tell the girls, because then they'd want to leave. What am I doing here? I wonder. I don't where dresses, or heels or makeup! My IQ is probably double than any of these airheads. No, I tell myself, I can't think like this. Who says I'm better than any of these girls. I obviously, compared to Cynthia, am nothing to look at. I'm not as easy to get along with as Bree. I don't posses the calmness that Ashley has. What do I have? My sister's words come back to me. I have charm, I'm witty and smart. I have natural prettiness, and most of all, when I love someone, I protect them fiercely. I just will have to win the prince over with what I have. I don't want him to think I was a fake!

I pull out of my thoughts when Ashley is carried in by a big and burly guard, she looks un-harmed except for the tear stains on her face. She is immediately set at a makeup table and preyed upon by a bunch of maids and a doctor to make sure that she was ok. After I'm declared presentable I go over and sit next to Bree, she looked amazing! Her hair was straightened and it was honey brown, just like mine! But I kept mine my natural half curly half wavy.

I give her an encouraging smile, and she holds my hand. On my other side sits down a girl with fiery red hair, oh, that's Ariel from Columbia, she's a 5! Having memorized all of the girls and their castes I know that there are 13 twos, 9 threes, 8 fours, 5 fives. I guess it wasn't a lottery after all. The thought that the selection wasn't really for the people made me mad! If Prince Jacob chose me, I would some things to try and change that.

"Oh hi, you're Ariel right?" I ask her with a little smile, "Right, and you're Cassandra right?" She asks returning the smile, "Yup, but you can call me Cassie or Cass," I say. God, if I'm going to have to say that to every person I meet I'll die. Hmm, only my friends will call me that I decide.

Ashley sits down next to Ariel. We all look at her sympathetically. "I'm fine," She says when she notices our stares, "Really, you don't have to feel sorry for me." She says looking pointedly at me. "Sorry," I say, then wince. We sit in silence as we wait for the other girls to finish, I have to remember that these girls might be my friends, but they're also my competition. How did I even end up here, I'm the ugliest one here. I frown, everyone here is either extremely pretty or well connected. I'll figure it out later, I think tiredly.

When everyone is done getting their make-overs we get shown around the palace, getting pointed out was the Women's Room, where us girls would spend most of our time, and the dining room. Afterwards we got shown to our rooms. I'm in a section with Ariel, Ashley and a girl named Jessica. We all introduce ourselves, "Hi, I'm Cassie," I say not in the mood for the whole Cassie and Cassandra thing. Thankfully Jessica understands, "Hello, I'm Jessie," She says smiling because of the similarity of our nicknames.

We all branch of to our rooms, finally I think, privacy, but when I open my door, I realize that I still had maids to deal with. I had three of them, Vicky, who I already knew, Kat, and Josie. They all seemed like very cool girls despite being six's. They all curtsey toward me, "Miss Cass," Kat says, "It's an honor to serve you!" Ah, so Vicky must have told them about me already. "Thank you girls, um, I really don't know what to say, I'd never had a maid before." I say a little sheepishly.

"But you're a 3!" Exclaims Josie, the youngest one. I'd already gathered that Josie was the youngest one, Kat was stylish one, and Vicky was like a big sister to all of them. Vicky shoots Josie a look.

"Sorry," Josie says meekly.

"No, it's ok, I mean, I know we had a maid who cleaned the house once a month, but that was really it. My mother wanted me to know how to work hard so I usually dusted and did some chores around the house. Also, my sister is a five, so I know how bad things are in the lower castes."

"Oh," Josie says, "I didn't know that three's had work ethic!" She says surprised. She also doesn't question me about my sister. I'm beginning to like these lovely ladies. Kat this time pinches Josie's arm. "Sorry miss, but what Josie is trying to say is that 2's and 3's are usually lazy and arrogant." I gasp. Kat realizes what she said and covers her mouth. "I'm sorry miss, truly, I don't know what came over me!"

"That's ok, most 3's are lazy and arrogant, but there are a handful, like myself who are not." I say sternly. "You can't stereotype my caste, what if I said that all six's were dirty serving maids who carried diseases from no going to the doctor. Is that true?" I ask.

"Forgive me," Pleads Kat. "I didn't think of it that way."

"It's already done," I say warmly. I look at my watch, we're supposed to be in the Women's Room in a few minutes to watch our send-offs on the report, and then eat dinner in there as well. Should I leave now? Or should I go to Ashley's room and ask if we could go together. Which reminds me, I have to find out where Bree's room is!

A knock sounds at the door. Who is it? Kat jumps up to open it, eager to redeem herself in my eyes. "Ah, Miss, it's your friends!"

**Ok, yes, there's someone at the door, but how does Kat know if those are her real friends, Bree, Jessie, Ashley and Ariel? You'll find out in chapter 6! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I was wondering, does anyone want a list of all of the selected girls? **

**CateCassidy- Right! It was so good! Did you order the selection stories? It gives you the first three chapters of the one!**

**Winterprincess- The prince's name is Jacob, not Gerad, that's from a new selection- Prince Gerad, by proerty of Illea. LOL!**

**Chapter 6, have fun reading!**

Oh, I think. Problem solved! It's probably Ashley at the door.

In walks Jessie and Ariel. "Where's Ashley." I ask, "Is she ok?"

Jessie answers, "She went to the doctor, she wasn't feeling well. Don't worry though, she said she'll meet us in the Women's Room." She says soothingly.

"Ok," I say doubtfully.

We link arms and walk clumsily down the stairs in our heels. When we arrive in the Women's Room we see Bree sitting with Victoria Malone, a five and Marlene Whelsh, a four at a circular table. We all sat together and make introductions, Victoria liked to be called Tori. Bree tells us softly that Cynthia and these two other girls, Lana and Courtney are in their section and that they are so mean! "We heard them yelling at their maids!" Chimes in Tori. At that moment Ashley walks in. We invite her over.

"You ok?" I ask.

Ashley nods, "I'm fine, really, it's nothing to fuss about."

I thought that the hospital wing was to the right, so why did Ashley come in from the left? Why would she hide where she was going? I ask her and she said that she had to go to her room for something. So why did I have this nagging feeling that she was lying?

Those thoughts fled my mind because just then, our dinner arrived. We're eating in the Women's room because the prince was not allowed to see us until tomorrow at breakfast, and right now, he and his parents, plus his two younger sisters were eating in the dining room.

We were all excited to meet him. I wondered if I would like him better than James. No, what am I doing. I can't be thinking about James! I was here for Prince Jacob. But it didn't matter what I told myself, certain things reminded me of James, I just couldn't help myself. When the desserts came, there was a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, I loved fruit so I just grabbed whatever I could reach. In my plate there ended up being a clump of purple grapes. James loved purple grapes.

After we finished eating, the report came on. We could hear Gavin doing the commentating.

"We see Brianna Lane leaving her hometown with horde of siblings clinging to her, I guess they don't want her to go!" We chuckle weakly at that.

"Miss Cynthia Rose has a crowd of admirers and screaming fans as she departs, I guess her fans wanted to say goodbye to their celebrity selected girl." I see Cynthia smile smugly.

"Miss Ashley Laru, not many people there, but that's ok, let's um, cut to the next one." I look at Ashley, she looks very uncomfortable. At her send-off all I saw was a tall brown haired boy giving her a kiss on her cheek, where were her parents?

"Next, we have Cassandra Morris, who leaves her hometown with a tearful farewell from her family." They cut to the images of me hugging my brothers and my parents.

"Miss Cassandra also,-" Gavin is cut off with the video tape of me arguing with my mother. Hands on my hips I look furious.

"Um, folks," Gavin tries to shut it off to spare me the embarrassment but it keeps playing! You could see my glare as I give Alexa one last hug.

Gavin finally changes the video to the next girl, but it was too late, all eyes were on me. I duck my head in embarrassment, Bree gives my hand a squeeze. Ugh! Prince Jacob probably saw all of that, he probably thinks I'm hot headed now, great, this was just great. I barely listen to the rest of the girls send-off's, I'm too much stuck in my own head. James used to call it 'her head's not on' when I was so deep in thought that I shut out everyone around me. I missed my best friend. If I don't like the prince, I'm asking him if I could home, right away.

After the report is over everyone goes to their rooms, but I didn't really feel tired so I ask Vivian where the library is and she points me in the right direction.

When I open the doors, I gasp, it was gigantic, I could see that there were so many books, perfect! Let's see, what to read! I go over to a nearby shelf and sigh running my hands over the worn covers. I hear a chuckle and whip my head around, I'd been so absorbed with the books that I didn't see that there was someone in an overstuffed armchair reading!

I could feel my face flood with heat and I know that I'm blushing furiously. "Book lover?" He asks.

I shake my head yes. I study him for a moment, he was very handsome, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He catches me staring at him and bows, "One of the selected I presume?"

"Yes," I say my voice unsteady, "Why? Who are you?"

"I?" He asks, he thinks for a second then says, "I am the librarian's son, I am helping out my father while he is away on business."

I stare at him disbelievingly, was he telling the truth? He has no reason not to.

"Oh, hello then, I'm Cassie Morris."

"My name is Jake." He says. And he says it with certainty, like it was his name, and so I decide to trust him, and we spend half an hour talking about books, and then the conversation turns to family and I find myself spilling everything to the librarian's son. Pretty soon, I look at my watch and I realize that it's late. He bows to me and I leave the library, a little perplexed by that boy.

He seemed familiar to me, like I knew him, but I didn't think I'd ever met him before, whatever. I was going to meet the prince tomorrow, and I was very excited, the librarian's son was nothing, and it's not like I had feelings for him anyway.

Prince Jacob's POV

After a close encounter with being spotted by one of the selected I find myself in the library, none of the girls would come up at this late hour, or want to, I think. How wrong I was!

Just as I'm getting into the book, the library door open and in walks a young girl, I immediately recognize her as Cassandra Morris, one of the selected. I grimace, knowing that I'm not allowed to see them untill tomorrow at breakfast, and turn of my light so she doesn't see me. But this girl doesn't seem to notice me at all. Walking straight toward a random shelf she strokes the covers of the books longingly. I chuckle to myself and she turns around to stare at me. I realize my mistake and quickly ask her a question to keep her from asking my name, "Book lover?" I ask.

She nods and I realize that in the dark, she can't see who I actually am! "One of the selected I presume?"

"Yes," She says, "Why, who are you?"

Crap, now I have to answer. I?" I think for a second, then come up with a ridiculous lie as we don't have a librarian, "I am the librarian's son, I am helping out my father while he is away on business." I say wincing knowing how pathetic I sound.

She stares at me chewing it over probably wondering if I'm a rotten liar.

"Oh, hello then, I'm Cassie Morris." She says deciding to trust me for now.

"My name is Jake." I say, that was partially true at least, Jake was my nickname. At least I knew what to call her tomorrow when I surprised her at breakfast, she'll probably be mad.

I launch into a conversation, carefully keeping the topics away from myself.

After a long time, she looks at her watch, and realizes that it's quite late. I bow to her and she leaves. I watch her for a moment and then go to my own room. I log into my lap top and realize that Gavin has sent me an email of the report from dinner, which I had in my room and missed.

Lady Brianna is all smiles, more like a sister than a wife I think. Wow, Lady Cynthia is ravishing, did I want someone like that though? Lady Ashley looks lovely, even though barely anyone attended, I realize that Lady Cassie is up, she's hugging her brothers who are crying. She's so sweet!

Just then though, an argument breaks out between her and her mother, I could hear Gavin behind the video feed trying to cut it but it's not working, hands on her hips she's really mad now, something about her sister Alexa being a five, how did that happen? Yikes, maybe I shouldn't have fooled her earlier, she looks like she has quite the temper. Yes, breakfast tomorrow will be quite amusing.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is so exciting, finally, the girls are meeting Prince Jacob, let's see Cassie's reaction when she realizes that the librarian's son is really the prince, heehee! **

**Guest- Yeah, I guess they weren't in Kiera Cass's story, but in mine, cell phones and laptops were invented already and only the upper castes have them. Only the royal family has laptops though.**

**Winterprincess- Hey, it's ok. Property of Illea was quite amused. **

**Maxericaship170- Thanks! This is for you! Enjoy!**

**CateCassidy- Thanks for following! My copy of the selection stories just came in, it was so good, and it made me feeling a little for Aspen, If you can believe that! Thanks for reading, ps, I love your story as well! **

**Ok, here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

Cassie's POV

I wake up and realize that it's morning…and that I'm sleeping inside of a castle! I sit up and look around my room, not really having a chance to take it in yesterday I do now. There's a piano and a violin in the corner as well as sheet music. The room was a lavender purple, I'd prefer blue, but it was fine. The carpet was a soft pale pink, all of the colors for a girly girl, was sooo not me. The shelves were all pure white and I got up and brought the few things that I'd taken with me, a favorite pair of jeans and a hoodie, plus, I'd sneaked in my cell phone and charger at the bottom. Cell phones were only allowed for twos and threes, and of course, ones. I wasn't sure if they were allowed in the competition, but probably not, so I hid it underneath my jeans and hoodie. Besides, it was only a flip phone, the only thing it did was call people…and take pictures and video record, but only for 30 seconds, ok, I'm beginning to see why not everyone is allowed to have a cell phone.

I press the button that will send a message to my maids, telling them that I'm up. Then I sit on the lavish and humongous bed and stretch myself out. In no time at all, Vicky is entering the doorway, followed by Kat and Josie.

They warm my morning bath and after I finish bathing they dress me in a baby blue dress that shows off my curves. Nice. They also put me I heels, but the lowest ones they could find, did I mention I'm a klutz in heels? I could barely walk in them! My maids put me in a light makeup, but then had to re-do it when I accidentally rubbed my eyes.

"Miss?" Kat asked hesitantly, still not sure if she was forgiven from last night, "Perhaps we had better not put any makeup on your eyes, because you'll probably just wipe it off."

"No," Says Vicky, "Cassie will just have to learn not to rub her eyes, she can't go down wearing no make-up, the horror!" She realizes that she just called me Cassie, but I shake my head, signaling that I don't mind.

Josie giggles, and I join in, pretty soon we are laughing so hard that Kat and Vicky have to join in. Finally, Vicky, sensibly says that I'm going to be late. I smile at my maids fondly and they curtsey back at me.

I leave my room and knock on Ashley's door, no answer, I put my ear to it and hear the crack of a radio feed, did Ashley sneak something in here too!? But she's a four, she doesn't have access to such advanced technology. As I'm pondering on that, the door flies open and Ashley is standing there, wearing a dark pink gown that makes her look very queen like. We give each other a wave and go knock on Ariel and Jessie's doors, they too come out and we meet up with Bree and Tori along the way. When we walk into the dining room, the prince is still not there.

We take our seats, close to the doors, as we were one of the last ones to walk in, due to our many pit stops along the way. Vivian walks in and quickly instructs us that the Royal Family is on it's way and that when they walk in, we have to curtsey. With these words the Royal Family walks in, Queen Reyna and King Dominick, we all curtsey and wait for the arrival of the prince. The doors open and I can't see his face while he's looking down, but for a moment I think of the librarian's son, now why would I think of something like that?

The prince looks up and everyone curtsey's, everyone, except for me. Because, when Prince Jacob, or shall I call him Jake, when he looked up I'd realized that I'd been tricked; because the librarian's son Jake and Prince Jacob, were the same person. Oh, I was sooo mad at being tricked like this, did he think I was some naive little girl! Since I was the only one not curtseying, the royal family stared at me, particularly the prince. He was trying to hide his amused smile, not succeeding. Crossing my arms across my chest I give a rough curtsey and scowl deeply.

At that the prince cannot hide his amusement any longer. He bursts into a loud laugh, intensifying when I stomp my foot in anger. Bree, standing to my right whispers to Tori, and I could see Ariel looking at me curiously. I turn my back on the prince and sit down. I hear Vivian gasp at my manners, but I don't care, I was made a fool of, and I hated it. A deep blush spread across my skin.

King Dominick asks, "Does either one of you want to tell me what's going on!" But not angry, more like confused and annoyed that he's not in on the joke.

I answer before Prince Jacob can speak, wanting to tell the story right, "Your son here, met me last night, but decided to withdraw the information that he was the prince. I, not seeing him fully, believed that he was the librarian's son, and he led me on, but now, I see who he really is, and although he is amused, I am not, I do not like to be tricked!" Each line made me voice get higher and angrier, and my tone angrier.

King Dominick bites his lip trying hard not to smile for my sake, turning toward his son, he raises his eyebrows like, 'really, one rule, no seeing the selected until today, and you broke it.' I liked the king though, he seemed like he knew when it was time to be funny and relaxed, and when it was time to be serious and kingly.

Queen Reyna has a very sensible head on her shoulders and balances out the kings strong and boisterous nature. She clears her throat and whispers to the prince and king.

The king nods, "All right then, it's time for breakfast, then after, Prince Jacob here, will have a small five minute interview with everyone here."

He and his lady go down to sit followed by a smirking Jacob. I can't help but compare him to James. I don't think James would have done such a thing like that. James would probably have done something else, like a trick that would have ended in me laughing or smiling, not mad. James, I felt, was not as outgoing and rash as the prince, but Prince Jacob had a fun and wild streak, followed by a sensitivity that was more unexpected.

Breakfast arrives just then and we all dig in with relish, the palace food was quite delicious compared to my mother's cooking. Everyone eats quickly, and not much, nervous for the interview with the prince I suppose. Sooner, rather than later, it is time. Prince Jacob starts with the girl who was closest to him, so I'll be close to last I guess, sitting near the door. I was still mad, but my anger was mostly embarrassment that I hadn't known that he was the prince last night.

Prince Jacob's POV

As I'm eating breakfast I can't help feel a little sorry for Cassie, two embarrassing days here, she must hate me!

Soon, though, it is time for the interviews, I ask for the closest girls hand and lead her over to a small couch in the corner, its use, directly for the interviews. The girls name was Ruby, I remember, and she had red freckles all over her face, and dark red hair. She was also a two. She curtsies before sitting down and I kiss her hand.

I start it off, "Hello Ruby, it is nice to meet you."

"Hi Prince Jacob, Uh, am allowed to say hi to a prince?" She asks nervously.

"Relax," I say, "There's nothing to worry about, I don't bite," I say chuckling.

Slowly Ruby relaxes and begins to smile, beginning to see how I roll.

"So," I say, "It says here that you're a professional swimmer."

"Oh, yes, I've been doing swimming competitively since I was little and I am on those sports channels on TV!" She says, sounding quite amazed that she was describing herself.

And it goes on like that, I found her a little boring, but I liked her a little.

"Thank you," I say concluding our time together, "Please send the girl next to you up."

She curtsies and goes.

The next girl is called Kathryn Mayridge, a three, I didn't have anything in common with her and she was really just dull, I put her on my mental list of girls rooms I had to visit later to eliminate.

As the girls past, my list grew from Kathryn, to Zoey, and Alexandria as well; also, Rachel and Megan: five girls in total so far. Next up was Cassandra Morris, a three, now, why was she so familiar. Kidding!

"Hi there Cassie," I say, "Sorry about yesterday, and today I guess as well, I didn't know that you would take it so personally."

Her eyes soften a little and she forgives me. "It's ok Prince Jacob."

"Oh, no, call me Jake," I say grinning at our little joke.

Since she did all of that talking yesterday all ready, I let her go sooner than the other girls.

Brianna Lane comes up next. She was ok I mean, nothing like Cassie though. I could see why Cassie is friends with her though. I really liked Ashley Laru and Cassie's other friends, Tori, Marlene, Ariel and Jessie. She has good taste I can see. Cynthia and Lana stood out, they were really nice, but really dim-witted, not smart like the other girls who had a good education, particularly the threes. Allison was very shy, and Gina was very out spoken. I like Jackie and Jordan, both tomboys. Nicole, Sarah, Juliana, and Madison were nice I thought.

After the last girl, Ariel, with beautiful red shining hair, brighter than Ruby's, I dismiss the girls, my parents, having already left after breakfast were not present. I can't help thinking that sending my list of 5 girls total home was going to be hard, I wasn't really good with crying women, not at all. I guess I had better get started I think.

As I'm heading up to Kathryn's room, I hear the rebel alarm begin to blare! The girls! I think. They don't know what to do!

**Wow, lot's of stuff just happened. **

**Just a heads up, Prince Jacob doesn't know about the rebels taking Ashley for a little bit in the beginning when they're first arriving at the castle, his father thought that he did not need to know. So don't think that he's that mean by not asking how Ashley felt.**

**So, tell me what you think about all of the new characters, and which selected girls you like the best. On Cassie's friends, there will be more details about them later, when they catch up in the women's room. Also, more rebel action coming in the next chapter, obviously. **

**Also, if you have noticed, Prince Jacob does not call the girls my dear. I just think that Prince Jacob would never call someone my dear, unless he was talking to Cassie, and mocking her. **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE PRINCE JACOB SO FAR? DO YOU THINK THAT HE'S BETTER THAN JAMES, OR WORSE, FOR CASSIE!? Please review!**

**Ok, here's the list of all of the selected, only the important characters have last names. It was just too much to think of last names for girls who were going home right away. **

The Selected:

Cynthia Rose from Clermont, 2

Lana from Hansport, 2

Courtney from Sonage, 2

Ruby, 2

Allison, 2

Vanessa, 2

Gina, 2

Megan, 2

Rachel, 2

Madison, 2

Sarah, 2

Nicole, 2

Juliana, 2

Brianna Lane from Paloma, 3

Cassandra Morris from Kent, 3

Katarina, 3

Shannon, 3

Mackenzie, 3

Cloe, 3

Zoey, 3

Kathryn Mayridge, 3

Alexandria, 3

Marlene Whelsh, 4

Ashley Laru from Carolina, 4

Georgia, 4

Trina, 4

Addy, 4

Maureen, 4

Jacklyn, 4

Jordana, 4

Victoria Malone from Angeles, 5

Ariel Carmela from Waverly, 5

Danielle, 5

Jenna, 5

Cally, 5


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy! **

****Property of Illea- Thank you so much for all of your help on Prince Jacob! More about him in the next chapter. ****

**Ok, Chapter 8, some rebel action, happy reading! **

Cassie's POV

I was just in my room, talking with my maids about breakfast and how Prince Jacob tricked me, when an alarm starts blaring.

Vicky quickly explains that that was the rebel alarm.

"Come miss," She says in a rush.

"Where are we going?" I ask a little acared.

Vicky answers, "To a safe room."

She's pulling me out of my room now, "What about you guys!?" I ask eyes wide open, "We'll be safe, Cassie, we just have to get you safe first." Says Vicky unwaveringly.

I could see Josie shivering with Kat hugging her shoulders. Josie was only a girl, 15 at most. Kat was only 18, she could have been somewhere else, with a boyfriend, but she couldn't because of the caste system! It was so unfair. I wondered about Vicky, she seemed older, but how old?

I couldn't let these ladies get hurt!

Vicky pulled my arm and we all ran to the royal safe house, suddenly, I heard a gunshot. We all ducked and heard footsteps coming up fast, and I see a rebel heading toward us. Josie stared at me wide eyed, "Quick," I whisper, I duck into a nearby room, Tori's I see. My ladies follow me shivering with fright.

I take a deep breath, "We're going to have to climb out of the balcony window."

Kat looks at me like I'm crazy. "We have no choice, they're going to search the rooms soon, and they'll find us!" I whisper yell, trying not to show how frightened I am.

Surprisingly, Vicky steps forward she climbs onto the other side of the balcony, she looks down. In relief she calls out, "It's ok guys, we're on the second floor, it's a short drop, maybe five feet." We hear a thump and look down, Vicky is standing up, unhurt, I push Kat to go next, Vicky helps her up when she jumps, then I make Josie go.

Just as I'm climbing out, the door to Tori's room opens and a rebel walks in, I duck, not able to jump because he'd hear me. Thank god Tori's room was on the other side of the castle, where rebels couldn't be caught on the lawn. I peek up and I see the rebel looking at drawers opening them and scattering belongings, Tori's belongings, Tori who was a five.

I got mad then, "Stop it!" I yell. The rebel turns around stunned. Again, it was that familiar rebel who took Ashley yesterday. He cocks his gun, ready to shoot, I quickly jump down, and Vicky catches me. The rebel runs to the balcony and looks down at us. We get ready to run, but the rebel just stands there, his brown eyes boring into mine. "Wait," He says, eyes widening like he knew me. "Remember your bracelet." he says, then he disappears, and we run off, Vicky spots a tall tree, and we climb up into it.

Kat looks at me, "Do you know him?"

I look away, at Josie for a second, she's taking deep calming breaths, frightened from our close encounter.

"I don't know," I say.

I ponder for a moment, bracelet, what bracelet? I look down at my wrist and suddenly I remember, Cory. That was him up there, it had to be. A flood of emotions break through and I begin to sob hysterically. Josie pats my back, "It's ok Cassie, you can trust us."

Can I? I realize that I can. So I tell them about Cory, and my trouble with my mother, and my loyalty toward Alexa. And you know what? I found that talking, it really does help.

Prince Jacob's POV

Where was Cassie? Everyone was already down here, only Cassie and, wait, someone else was missing, it was Katarina. I pace taking deep breaths, if anything happened to them, I'd never forgive myself. Katarina is carried in just then, tears streaming down her cheeks, her dress a little bloodied. She also looked like she twisted her ankle. She whispers, "I want to go home." I go over to her and ask her if she really meant that, she nods. I sigh.

I wondered if it was a bad time to tell the other girls that they were being eliminated. I shake my head, what was wrong with me? I wasn't that cold-hearted! Was I? I mean, Cassie didn't like me because I tricked her, but the other girls did, right? Right!? Oh god, I was hyperventilating, calm down, calm down.

I focus on some good things, like the fact that my two sisters were away visiting the royal family of Russia and weren't here for the rebel attack. They just left actually yesterday after dinner. My sisters were 12 and 16, the older one was going to be married soon to forge an alliance, and mother wanted her to see if she liked her husband first, so she went to Russia with my other sister to look at the prince, and the royal family was coming back with the girls on my fathers request so the selected could have a challenge on hosting, and a chance at a possible alliance. Also, the Italians were coming; we desperately needed them as allies, as well as the French, who we already had an alliance with.

I adored my sisters, Lindsey was 12, and Johanna was 16. Johanna was more of a tomboy, hence her nickname Jo, which my mother hated because it sounded like a boy, and not 'a proper lady.' Also though, because she adored Jo from Little Women, Johanna's favorite book. It was from when Illea was America, and it was very old, and kind of not allowed to be read, but me and Johanna both read it anyway, even though it was a girls book, I enjoyed it.

They were coming in two weeks, so by then, I'd hopefully have a lot of girls gone, which was the plan.

- After 10 minutes of consoling the other girls, we get the ok to leave, and Cassie still wasn't found, damn it!

Cassie's POV

Soon I look at my watch and realize that the guards would probably be looking for us. We climb down and I hold Kat and Josie's hands as we head toward the palace, that's when we face a small dilemma, I picked this garden because no rebels would be able to get in, but that meant we couldn't get in! Vicky assesses the situation and shakes her head at our cautiousness. We climb up the way we came down, giving a poor Tori a near heart attack.

She instantly gives me a hug, "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok! Bree was crying before, go tell her you're ok!" She pushed me out of the door, "Go, everyone's worried sick about you!"

I leave, followed by my entourage of maids. We meet a guard along the way. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe, I'll go tell the royal family." He hustles off leaving us. We go back to my room and re-dress me into garbs that weren't covered in dirt and sweat.

After they finish I go to Ashley's room since it was the closest. I knock, I hear her say something, it sounded like come in so I do. The door to her bathroom was open and I hear her talking to someone. "Ash?" I call. She walks out and screams. "OMG! You're ok!" She envelopes me in a hug. "Ash!" I groan, "I'm fine!"

But she doesn't listen and goes to Jessie's room, pokes her head in and hollers that Cassie's fine. Ariel and Jessie both emerge from Jessie's room, faces red and blotchy they give me a fierce hug, woah! I didn't expect to make such strong friends here! I kinda liked it!

We walk together to the women's room and we see a young girl, about 15 holding a tray with tea and cookies. She nods at us and we wave back, understanding that she can't curtsey holding the tray. Something about her seemed off though. Something strange. I wrack my brain for something familiar about her. Nothing. Oh well, when the memory wants to come to me, it will, just like it did with….with ….with Cory.

As I walk into the women's room most of the girls run up to me to ask if I was ok and where I was. The other ones, like Cynthia and her crew, and Juliana and her crew, stay back, not exactly happy that I was fine, since less competition was easier for them.

Well, I was in the selection, and even though I hadn't forgotten about James, I wanted to get to know Prince Jacob, despite the fact that he tricked me, I wanted to know the real Jake, then I'd decide if I liked him or not and if I wanted to go home.

**Since Cassie wants to know more about Prince Jacob, you guys will too! In the next chapter, Cassie's going to get to know her prince better and decide if he's better than James or not, and you guys will probably pick who you like better too! LOL! **

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A shout out to Property of Illea, CateCassidy, and winterprincess for reviewing the most.**

**Also thank you to all of my followers and all of you guys who are reading my story! It means a lot!**

**CateCassidy- Thank you so much! **

**Property of Illea- Well, you already know! Thanks for all of your help and PM's. **

**Ok, here's chapter 9! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Prince Jacob's POV<p>

Dinner was kind of boring, at least I could tell that Cassie's friends were relieved that she was safe. I sank onto my bed after it ready to take a nap, when I realized that I still had to send a few girls home. I groan not really looking forward to it.

I heave myself up and walk to Katarina's room. I knock and one of her maids answer the door. They curtsey to me and I wave it off. I spy Katarina sitting on her bed, her foot bandaged from the rebels.

"Katarina?" I ask.

"Yes your highness." She answers timidly.

"Do you still want to go home?" I ask half hoping for a yes and half hoping for a no.

"Oh no!" She exclaims, "I was just in pain, I didn't mean what I said! Please don't send me home!" She wails.

I'm silent for a moment. Then I smile, "Of course you can stay!" I say finally.

She beams at me and I bow to her and let myself out.

Ok next, Kathryn Mayridge. When her maids let me enter her room she coos, "Oh your highness, what a surprise, come on in!"

I nod to her pleasantly, maybe I shouldn't let her go, no, I felt it in my gut, she wasn't for me.

"I'm very sorry Lady Kathryn, but, well, I guess I'm eliminating you from the selection." I say wincing at how much I sound like a prat, I didn't want to hurt any of these girls, but it just had to be done.

She stares at me not comprehending, and then bursts into tears.

Escape time! I whisper to her maids to take care of her and calm her down and quickly exit the scene, usually around crying women, I just make them cry harder, I'm just not good at patting girls on the back and going, there there, it's just not me! Also, my father said that I had to call all of the girls my dear, sooo not happening, I mean, can you see me calling Cassie or Ashley my dear without cracking up at how funny it sounds?

Next is Zoey, another three. The whole scene with Kathryn repeats itself. Then Alexandria. Alexandria actually takes it very cool, agreeing with me that we had no connection and weren't meant to be together. She even gives me a hug before I leave, very nice girl. Rachel's face got all red when I told her, but she didn't cry until after I left, strong girl that one. Megan cried hysterically begging me to stay! I had to disentangle myself from her arms!

I found myself realizing that I was eliminating all of the upper caste girls, I mean, they were just so fake, but some fours and fives, and a few three's, they were just so open and easy to be with. I knew that my parents didn't care much who I chose, as long as she loved me, and I her and that she would be a good queen someday.

After the eliminations, I found myself knocking on Cassie's door.

Cassie's POV

After dinner I went to my room and Vicky and Kat dressed me into my pajamas. A tank top and shorts that I commanded to wear. Kat wanted me to wear a nightgown! Jeez! I hate those things, and it's night like I was going to meet the prince anyway.

A knock sounds at my door and Josie unfolds herself from my bed, looking at the back of one of the books I had in my room already, and opens the door. I hear her gasp in surprise and I also hear a familiar chuckle, it was the prince! Oh god, I wearing a flimsy pair of shorts and a tank top! Kat is in the corner trying hard not to laugh and Vicky is wearing a smug, I told you so look. I shoo them away and say that I'll call them later.

Prince Jacob just observes us with great interest. I drop into a curtsey but my legs get all twisted up and I end up nearly falling but Jacob catches me.

He winks at me, "Not that that graceful, are we?"

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue, he raises his eyebrows and I blush deeply.

"Since you are in, well, not appropriate clothing for a walk, we'll just stay in your room." He says looking at my shorts.

I blush even more at that and he pulls himself up a chair, I sitting on my bed. From there we start a game. He has to guess the answers to my questions and vice versa.

I start, "What color are my eyes," I say closing them.

"Duh, brown," He says grinning.

His turn now, "What's my favorite color?"

I look at his tie, it's blue, "Blue?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yup," He answers, "And yours is blue too, right?" I nod my head.

"Um, ok, how many siblings do I have?" I ask, thinking that there's no way he'll be able to guess this one.

"Hmm, well, your sister Alexa, your two brothers and you, so three!" He says gleefully.

I hesitate, should I tell him that I had another brother in the rebels? No, he'll think I'm a spy for them.

"You're right." I tell him instead. "And you have two sisters, right? Speaking of them where are they?"

Jacob twists a little until he finally tells me, "Ok, they left for Russia, mother wanted them to get to know the royal family because they might marry one of them, also, a few royal families are coming to the palace in two or so weeks, as a challenge for you girls." He finishes smirking a little, "It'll be fun." He promises me.

Hmm, the challenge was more than two weeks away, does that mean that I would be staying? I guess so.

Jake breaks me thoughts, "Do you want to go on a real date?" He blurts out looking very uncomfortable.

"Um, sure!" I say grinning.

"Here's the thing though, I've never been on a date, so I don't really know what to do." He trails of embarrassed. How sweet! I think, I'm finally getting to know the real Prince Jacob, behind all of the jokes and sarcasm!

"Ok, well, I've really only been on a few. So the boy took me out for dinner, and then afterward we'd do something fun together, like watch a movie or a park, it depends on what we both like." I say trying to act casual, while really my heart is racing, the prince chose to go on his first date with me!

"Hmm, ok, so what would you like to do?" He asks, eyebrow furrowing.

"Um, I don't know, I really just like hanging out with you and talking." I say.

Prince Jacob ponders on this. "Are you like, really competitive?" He asks me.

I think, I want to say no, but I could hear Jocelyn, one of my best girl friends from home, telling me in my head, 'gosh Cass, you're so competitive, it's just a game', and then my response, 'there's no point in playing if you're not going to play to win', sharp and determined.

And so I answer, "I guess so, all of my friends say I am."

"Ok great because I have a great idea!" He answers back excitedly.

Ok now I was curious. "Are you going to tell me, or is it a surprise?" I ask, thinking privately that his last 'surprise' did not go that well for me.

"No, it's a surprise, I'll pick you up in your room for lunch at say, 11:30?" He asks. "Don't worry, you'll love it, not like last time." He says looking a little sorry.

"Ok," I reply, "Sounds good!"

He smiles at me, a nice smile, not the sarcastic one at breakfast, bows and leaves.

It seems that Prince Jacob puts a wall around himself so no one could know what's inside, around me though, his wall comes down sometimes, and I get to see the real Jake, not the one that's on for the TV or around other people.

I guess, though, I too had a wall. When it was up, I was shy and didn't say much, but when I was with James, or my other close friends, I behaved more naturally and was more outspoken.

The difference between Jake's wall and mine was that when his was up he was more sarcastic and loud, with me, I was shy and quiet and polite.

When Jake was around me and some of the other girls, like I saw with Ruby at breakfast, he was carefree. He smiled a real smile and genuinely acted like he cared. But he put on this whole charade like he was someone he was not.

I couldn't help but compare him to James. James was more of a gentle guy. He was always looking out for other people, and genuinely loved school and learning, though he didn't care much for books. He wanted a job that had to do with kids, he had such a bond with them, and my little brother Joseph adored him. He was very caring, but when he was pushed, very passionate.

Jacob was less easier to read. You could never tell what he was thinking and he smiled very easily, although most of the time his smile was mocking. I still didn't know much about him, not like I knew James. I was hoping that this upcoming date would be fun for us and I would get to know him better, as well as why he out up such strong walls, maybe something in his childhood had made him like this.

James always had said that I was so observant about things and picked up on the slightest things, I guess he was right.

Ugh, since I was the first girl going on a date with the prince, Cynthia and her crew would no longer think that I was not any competition for them and target me. But that was ok, I could handle her, and I had 6 great friends, Ariel, Ashley, Bree, Jessie, and Tori and Marlene, who were more of Bree's friends, but I still liked them.

I guess I'd have to wait and see what tomorrow brings, I was after all, kind of excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, does anyone have any suggestions for Cassie and Jacob's date tomorrow? PM me or post a review!<strong>

**I hope you like the story so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for reading! **

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Prince Jacob's POV<p>

I wake up to the sun hitting my face, oops, I forgot to close my curtains last night! Oh well!

I was kind of excited for my first date. And I couldn't wait to see Cassie's face at my surprise!

Plus, also the girls' assignment. After breakfast, Vivian was to explain it to them, and the winners would go on a date with me!

I dress slowly, knowing that I woke up a little early. As I walk down to the dining room I spot Gina walking next to Allison. I catch up to them and when Gina sees me she elbows Allison at my arrival. I grin in spite of myself and ask them if I could escort them to the dining room. Allison just blushes, and so Gina takes this time to stand out to me.

"Of course your highness!" She says eagerly.

I bite my lip like I do when I don't know what to say and we just walk in awkward silence. Hmm, I have to go on other dates than Cassie I think, maybe I should ask Gina to go with me on my second date?

"Um, Gina?" I ask, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

For a second Gina looks worried, like I might eliminate her on the spot, but she smooths it over with a bright smile,

"Oh, sure."

I start the conversation, "Uh, Gina, would it be ok, if, tomorrow I pick you up for lunch and we can go see a movie?" I ask, wondering if she'll either squeal with excitement or faint.

Her eyes widen and she tries to hide the smug look forming on her face, but I could see it screaming, 'The prince asked me out on a date! I'm probably the first one!'

She collects herself though and replies calmly, "That would be great your highness, I look forward to it!"

Ok, not what I was expecting, this girl can really stay calm and hide her emotions when necessary, what was she? I rack my brain, oh yes, she was a two, that's probably why. I walk into the dining room, and instantly, I see all of the girls straighten up and stop talking. Well, not all, Cassie and her friends still softly chatted, and, as I see from the corner of my eye, Georgia, Cally, and Addy, who where 4's and 5s. Not, I add hastily, that I have anything against 4s and 5s.

Cassie's POV

I had a restless night. But that was due to nerves of my upcoming date, probably. My maids dressed me in a fading lavender gown, that at the end trailed of into a light blue. I looked amazing! Thanking my maids I rushed out, not wanting to be late.

I went to Ashley's room first, since it was the closest. I knock on the door and to my surprise, Maureen, a four opens the door, her eyes widening, she ducks out and quickly leaves. Oooooook. I walk in to Ashley's room and she's hastily putting something away, into a cabinet. Whatever, maybe Ashley knew Maureen from somewhere else. It didn't concern me, so I didn't press it.

"Hey Ash. Want to walk together?" I ask.

"Um, yeah, sure." She said distractedly. Her face was all scrunched up and she looked very worried, I hoped she was ok.

We meet up with the rest of our gang, plus Bree, Tori, and Marlene, in the dining room. We were a little early so we talked softly amongst ourselves. The problem was I sneezed at the exact moment that the prince walked in, so we didn't exactly hear him. All talking ceased and we were still whispering.

Ducking my head I follow suit with the other girls and curtsey. Prince Jacob's eyes find me and he smiles at me.

I sit down, knocking over a cup with my elbow. I sigh and get on with breakfast. It was a boring affair, with nothing exciting happening. I did notice that a few two's were gone, Megan, Rachel, and then a few other girls.

I ask Ariel, who was sitting next to me, "Were some girls eliminated last night?" I ask wondering what they did to offend the prince.

"I guess so." Ariel says looking relieved that it wasn't her.

After breakfast we all go down to the women's room where Vivian was to give us our first assignment.

"Ok, girls!" She calls, "Before I tell you your first assignment, there was breaking news this morning, and the king thought you girls should know about it."

"Ok, last night, during the rebel attack, right before it, there was a radio feed from the castle, in fact, there always is one, right before and attack, but this one was different, it had a different frequency, and the guards tracked it to the second floor, right where you guys were staying, if anyone wants to speak up, do now, because if you don't the culprit will get punished more severely." Vivian finishes, clucking her tongue disapprovingly.

I look around, wondering who could possibly be coinciding with the rebels.

"Who do you think it is?" Jessie whispers to me, "Stupid girl, what was she thinking!" Ariel says shaking her head sympathetically.

"No?" Vivian says. "Well, then—"

"It was me!" Bursts out Jordana.

We all gasp. Oh, poor Jordana! She probably would be executed, oh poor thing. Ashley looks devastated, like she and Jordana were friends, wow, Ashley has a lot of friends, I think impressed.

"Explain yourself!" Vivian says looking very mad.

"Well, I didn't know! I found this radio near the stairs and I pressed one of the buttons, I really didn't know! I'm so sorry! Really, I am. Please don't punish me, I didn't know!" She wails hysterically.

Two guards come in and take her out. We could all hear her wailing until they turn a corner and that disappears as well.

We all look at each other. Just like that, another girl was gone, and possibly going to jail and maybe killed!

Poor Jordana, but was she even telling the truth? I thought she was, but I can't lie for my life, I always get caught, so I wasn't the best judge.

"Do you think she's lying?" I ask Ashley. She shakes her head no. "She probably, poor girl, just found a rebel radio and pressed a button for fun." She says sadly. "Let's hope that nothing bad happens to her."

I nod, agreeing.

"Do you think that they'll execute her?" I ask worried.

Ashley shakes her head, "If she's telling the truth, then just eliminated from the competition, and maybe bumped down a caste, but that would make her a 5, poor girl." She says again.

Vivian starts talking again, a little rattled by the events that just happened.

"Ok girls, your assignments! So everyone is going to work in a group of four. It's going to be like a game. You're going to verse other teams of four and you're going to answer questions, such as the history of Illea, a queen's duties, etiquette, all of these things and more. The winning team gets a one on one date with the Prince!" She says smiling at us.

We all let that soak in, and then, everyone starts talking at once. "Girls!" Vivian yells. "Pick your groups!"

"Well," I say, "We're going to have to split up."

Maureen and Jacklyn walk up to us. "Can we join you guys?" They ask.

"Sure!" Ashley responds.

We quickly split up. Bree, Tori, Marlene, and Jessie teamed up. And then me and Ariel and Ashley team up with Maureen and Jacklyn.

"Uh, Vivian?" I ask.

"Yes." She asks handing out folders on possible questions.

"There needs to be one team of five and we have five, is that ok?"

"Oh sorry girls, there already is a team of five, so one of you has to work with Cynthia, Lana and Courtney. who only have three girls."

Ariel and I look at each other. I roll my eyes, "Fine, I'll do it." I say giving in.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ariel says, "It's just that they keep taunting me because I'm a five, you're a three, they probably won't bother you as much!" She says hugging me.

"It's ok." I say patting her hand.

I go over to them. "Vivian sent me here." I say waiting for the snide comments to begin.

Cynthia smiles at me, "Of course you can join with us!" Says Courtney.

Why are they being so nice to me? Oh yeah, because I'm really smart, and I will probably win it for them, well, I already am going to have my date, I'll just answer every question wrong! I think, perfect! I'll throw their trick right back in their face.

After we form our groups we talk for a while and quiz each other on the material in the folders. Soon I leave to get ready for my date with the prince!

My maids leave me in my dress and re apply my make-up. During breakfast I accidentally rubbed it off. Ooops! After a few minutes, at exactly 11:30. I hear a knock on my door.

I open it and smile grandly, Prince Jacob was here!

"Shall we?" He asks

"We shall!" I say grinning.

Hmmm, what in the world could he have planned?

**Ok so that may have been a little boring chapter. It'll get better. Remember to fav, follow and review!**

**Come on guys! Any more ideas on Cassie and Jacob's date! PM me or post a review. **

**Oh, also, if you want any specific questions for the questions game that selected will be playing, PM, or review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Thank you all for your suggestions about the date!**

**What did you think about the last few chapters? With Jordana's whole ordeal, and the rebels? Let me know your thoughts! **

**Property of Illea- Thanks! Maybe for the second date they could play a sport. **

**Winterprincess- Enjoy, this is for you!**

**Kay- Thank you so much! **

**Ok, Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Jacob's POV

I shake my head, poor Jordana. My father just informed me that she was caught with a rebel radio and made a call alerting them. She says it was an accident, and it looks like she's telling the truth, but we're not sure. Father said to eliminate her, and I agreed that it was for the best.

Father also has an advisor, Malcolm, Malcolm said that it was best to knock her and her family down a caste. I don't like Malcolm, he isn't very nice, being a natural born 2 he despised people below a three.

Father, though, was blind to his faults, Malcolm was very nice around father, but everyone else knew that Malcolm was an ass.

Trying to help Jordana, I quickly interceded.

"Father, Jordana is already a three because all of the selected below a three are made such. If we knock her and her family down, she'll be a four again, and her family fives, how will she live, if her family and her are in totally different spots in life?" I ask shooting a glare at Malcolm.

"You bring up a good point son, but this girl may or may not be a rebel." He says.

Henry, another advisor, pipes up, "Maybe we should just bump her back down to a four, and she could live with her family, but keep a close watch on her, secretly, in case she is a rebel, and joins them again." Henry says.

I like Henry, he makes good decisions.

Father nods, agreeing. "Yes, Malcolm, do as Henry suggested." With that he leaves the room, leaving Malcolm glaring at me and Henry.

Henry leaves, knowing that if I leave before him, Malcolm will say something bad to him. With me in the room, however, there is nothing Malcolm can say.

I leave as well, and go to my room to get ready for my date.

I set off at 11:25. And at exactly 11:30, I knock on Cassie's door.

She opens it, smiling grandly at me.

"Um, you may want to dress warm and casual" I say. Looking at her threadbare dress.

Looking intrigued she closes the door in my face to change, oh why not?

"Shall we?" I ask.

She smiles, "We shall!" She says.

I look at what Cassie changed into, a pair of jeans and a sweater. Not that casual! I think, oh well.

I smile secretly because I knew where we were going, and she didn't, and Cassie mockingly punches my arm. It was just so easy to be with Cassie, but I don't know, I just didn't have any romantic feelings for her, maybe this date would help?

We walked past the women's room, and all of the girls were filing out, uh-oh, Gina wouldn't be so happy that she wasn't the first date.

Cassie's POV

I saw Ariel and Bree's hurt faces as they processed me arm in arm with the prince, and that I hadn't told them about it.

Gina was also whispering to Allison, very mad, what was her problem, I didn't even know her? Thank god Lana, Cynthia, and Courtney left first, so they didn't see me with the prince, and spoil my plan to make them lose.

I saw Ashley though hiding a grin and whispering to Maureen and Jacklyn. She must have said something because they all crack up laughing. Did they not see me with the prince, weren't they mad at me? Weird.

Whatever. The prince and I walk on, where are we going!?

Suddenly we go down a flight of stairs, wait, weren't we just on the first floor? What's below the first floor. It gets colder as we go on and I'm wondering why its so cold when we stop at our destination. I gasp.

My prince took me to the palace ice skating rink! Hmm, maybe I should pull a little trick of my own, payback for the first time we met.

Jake smiles at me. "You like it?" He asks.

I nod, my eyes sparkling with excitement. I give him a big hug and he looked so surprised a laughed a little.

"Ok, wait here." He says, and goes to get a pair of ice skates that look like they would fit me.

"Thanks." I say, then, I put my plan into action. I'm a brilliant ice skater, mom was always taking me for skating lessons, but Jake didn't know that!

"I'm sorry Jake, but I'm not a very good ice-skater." I say trying to sound sad.

"It's ok!" He says lacing my skates, "I'll teach you! I'm not that good but I can hold my own."

I put a hand to my mouth to stop myself from giggling out loud.

"Kay, there, you're done, there's a pair of my mom's gloves over there," He says waving in the general direction. I go and get them while he laces his skates.

Cool! They were blue, my favorite color!

I return and he takes my hand, he steps gingerly onto the ice and helps me on.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing at his face! He was concentrating so hard on not falling and making a fool out of himself in front of me.

He then proceeds for 10 minutes to 'teach' me how to skate.

"Ok, I think I've got it, do you want to have a race?" I ask teasingly ready to leave him in the dust.

"If you're ready for defeat, then yes!" He says like there's no way I can win, we'll see about that.

"Yeah right," I shoot back, "I could cream you in five minutes!" I say.

"You're on!"

Shaking his head at me, the foolish girl who didn't know how to skate, he got ready.

"Ok, on your marks, get set," I say.

"Go!" He yells and starts skating.

I go slow at first, the prince is ahead of me smirking at his easy victory, I count to three and then take off, I remember what my instructors told me about speed and I catch up to Jacob easily in a few seconds, a turn around and go backwards, still faster than him, watching his face change from relaxed, to, 'Oh my gosh, she lied to me and can skate faster than me, how embarrassing' face.

I finish quickly and skate up to where we started. Jacob skates up next to me.

Mouth hanging open he starts stuttering, "What-but- huh?"

"I tricked you!" I crow, "You thought I couldn't skate, but I'm really faster than you!" I say grinning.

For a second he looks mad and I'm a little worried that I've gone to far, and then he bursts in laughter, guffawing hysterically.

"Good one Cass!" He chokes out.

I join in and pretty soon, like the two weirdoes we are, we're both maniacally laughing.

We skate around, holding hands and talking.

"How old are you Jake?" I ask, he behaved like a 10 year old, but I knew he was even older than me.

"18." He replies. "Hey, you want to have lunch?"

"Sure!" I say smiling, and stomach grumbling.

We step of the ice and he leads me to a table in the corner that I didn't see before, I guess I missed it.

"So," Jake says pulling off foil from the plates, "We have salad, and French fries and pizza, I wanted to make our date as close to the ones that normal, non royals have," He says shrugging his shoulders, "And then, for dessert, ice-cream!" He says excitedly.

"I love ice-cream!" I say matching his tone.

"Hey, look at that, we have something in common!" Jake says pulling out my chair for me to sit in.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I say.

"Why madam, you're quite welcome!" He responds getting our little joke.

And that's how it went, we joked around and ate our, 'normal date' food, now that was a stereotype, but I didn't say anything because Jacob seemed so happy to be with me.

It was strange though, we were both happy to spend time with each other, but there was nothing, well, romantic about it! I'd hoped to develop feelings for Jacob, and I did, just not, 'I want to be your wife feelings.'

But I'd still had a great time with the prince and I was feeling pretty giddy. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings much, so when I walked past Ashley's room, I didn't even notice that her door was partially open, so all I could do was gasp in surprise when a cold hand snaked through the open door, grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the room.

**What did you think of the date? Who do you think grabbed Cassie? And why? You'll find out in the next chapter! **

**Thank you so much CateCassidy and Property of Illea for your help on the date, and to winterprincess for being a loyal reader and reviewer! **

**Oh yeah, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything else that you guys come up with! Have fun! **


	12. Chapter 12

**CateCassidy- Thanks! **

**Queen Zeena- I'm glad you like it! They're going to take it slow, Jacob can't just like one girl immediately. Let's see how his date with Gina goes. :)**

**winterprincess- Right! Well, Cassie showed him who's boss! **

**Thank you cat2402 for following!**

**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

Cassie's POV

"What the f- Ashley? What the hell, you scared me!" I scold. I thought that she was a rebel and was kidnapping me for a second!

Ashley sits on the bed, cross legged and giggling, "How was your date!" She says laughing like something was funny about going on a date with prince.

Ok, girl talk, that much I could do.

"It was so much fun!" I say, catching a little of Ashley's hysterics and smiling.

"What's so funny?" I ask a little confused when she continues giggling softly.

"Oh, nothing, all in good time!" She says sounding like she knew something I didn't.

"Ok," I say scrunching my eyebrows.

"Hey, did you happen to kiss the prince?" She asked looking annoyed.

"Um, no, it wasn't like that," I try to stutter out.

"Ok, just, don't, it'll be best for both of you if you don't." She says mumbling under her breath something that sounded like, 'I told him to tell her now, but no, no one ever listens to me.'"

What was that about? "I can do whatever I want with the prince." I inform Ashley.

Ashley winces, "Really, you don't, just trust me, don't kiss the prince!" She says exasperated, but more at the 'him' in her mumble than me, I think.

"Oh yeah," She adds, "While you were getting ready for your date, Vivian announced that the losing team faces elimination, and practically none of us are safe, except for the winning team." She says looking at me like she knew what I was going to do.

"So if you're planning on answering wrong for those spoiled brats, don't, you might get eliminated." She says looking like she genuinely didn't want that to happen.

"Ok, you caught me, and thanks for the heads up, hey, do you want to study together?" I ask.

"Sorry, can't, I'm meeting up with my team right now, so should you." She says with a pointed look at me.

I duck my head, sigh, say bye, and leave. I grab my folder from my room, and wander down across the hall to Bree's and Cynthia's corner. I knock on the door and Bree appears, "What do you want?" She demands looking angry.

"Look Bree, I'm sorry, I just forgot to tell you guys, and it wasn't that big of a deal anyway." I say trying to reason with her.

"Not a big deal! Helloooo! You got the first date with the prince!" She yells, slamming the door.

Ouch. I knock on Cynthia's door and one of her maids open it, what a surprise, Courtney and Lana were already there.

"Mind if we study?" I ask, holding up my folder.

Cynthia looks at Lana, and Lana looks at Courtney.

Cynthia leans in, her perfume smell hitting my nose, "Listen closely Brainiac." She snaps, "I hope you know that we're not going to do any of the work, you study, and when you know the answers during the big night, just whisper it to us, and if you screw up on purpose, well, don't." She says, her friends backing her up with sly smiles.

Ugh! This girl was such a bitch! I thought that she was ignoring me now!

"What happened Cynthia, realized that I was some competition for you?" I challenge, holding my own against these drama princesses.

"No! You're nothing three!" She says trying to convince herself as well as me.

"Then, you don't have to be nasty to me, focus on the big girls." I say soothingly, "Like the populars, you know, Madison, Sarah, Nicole, and Juliana. They're pretty and rich, and might cause trouble for you, leave me alone, I'm nothing." I say pursing my lips.

Lana stares at me with her head tilted to the side looking at me strangely, while Cynthia mulls it over in her mind.

Finally Cynthia, tossing her highlighted brown with blonde hair over her shoulder, she responds, "Hmph. You're kind of right, you're just a harmless rose, the populars though, they're the thorns. But, we're still not doing any work, just whisper us the answers." She says self importantly.

Wow, I'm more persuasive than I thought. I just convinced Cynthia that I'm not a threat to her! Great!

But, I still had all of this studying to do, even if the girls did study, they still would suck major. Plus, if we win, I get another date, and so will they; and then the prince would see that they're brats and kick them out!

All of a sudden I didn't want to be in the overstuffed room with three bitches who reeked of perfume. I waved goodbye and existed. Folder in hand I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I called in my maids, and they quickly came.

"Hello Miss, are you ok?" Asks Josie.

"No no, I'm fine, I was just wondering if one of you could help me study for the game that the selected are playing in a few days." I say thinking that I really needed to study, it being a one woman show.

"Oh sure, Vicky's probably best for that, her being the oldest." Kat says smirking at Josie behind Vicky's back.

"If you're fine with that Vicky?" I ask.

Vicky smiles and pulls up a chair. "Ok, so I heard the maids talking, and they said that there will be a lot of questions on queenly duties an etiquette." Vicky says arching an eyebrow.

"Cool, thanks!" I open my folder and on the top is a piece of paper of how many questions, and the date. 20 questions, 3 days from now.

And so it begins, first Vicky and I study for the history questions, papers and papers of it! But it's so interesting, I can't resist! I just love the challenge of this game, and on history and manners, please, I've got this!

Then Josie and I on queenly duties, and then Kat and I about manners and proper etiquette. We stay in my room until dinner, and then I head down. Since more than half of the girls were jealous or mad at me, I walked down carefully with Ashley and Jessie. Jessie was a little hurt, but she'd understood my intentions. Ariel though, with Bree, walked ahead of me, with Tori and Marlene, ignoring me completely.

I sigh, I guess once the competition got real, my friends chose it instead of me. We walk in and take our place at the dining room table, Jacob looks at me intently for some reason that I can't fathom.

Jacob's POV

Cassie walks in, I look at her, trying to determine if she had fun on our date. She looked a little unhappy, but it looked like all of her friends weren't sitting with her, just Ashley and Jessica. Hmm, maybe to repay them for being nice to Cassie I'd ask them out.

At the end of dinner I walk up to the girls and I bow. "Hello, um, Lady Ashley, would you like to go after breakfast tomorrow with me on a date? We could do whatever you'd like. Same to you Lady Jessica, but after lunch." Even to my own ears I sound so stiff and formal! Maybe after our dates they'd know that I wasn't always like that.

Plus, the report was coming up, in three days, the girls would be playing in the game on live television, but they didn't know it yet! The girls needed to tell the audience something that they've been doing with the prince! I'd have to speed date, 2 or 3 per day. I also needed 5 girls or more to eliminate! Jeez! This was tougher than I anticipated, I had no idea who to send home!

At least these dates would help me decide, as well as the team that loses.

**Ok, not a lot of action, I know, but rebels don't come every day, and there is that whole mystery with a giggling Ashley, and Cory and the rebel radio and Jordana, you guys can mull over that.**

**Did you guys like the POV of Prince Jacob where you could see the decisions that happen in the government, with Jordana and the advisors, Henry and Malcolm, in the last chapter?**

_**Also, like it will say until game night at the bottom of each chapter as a reminder, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything other topics that you guys come up with! Have fun! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, sorry for the wait, I haven't had a lot of time to type this week, I was pretty busy. **

**winterprincess: No, Ashley had a reason, hint hint, she muttered something under her breath that Cassie half caught. Oh yeah, thanks for the question! It will be asked, I promise!**

**Chapter 13: I hope you like what I have in store for you!**

Cassie's POV

I wake up and stretch, a little sore in the calves from ice-skating. Only 2 more days until the big night of the game! My maids dress me today in a dress with a V shaped neckline that tied at the base of my neck. It was a little shorter than the others, only coming down to my knees. It was a fun red pink that complimented my skin tone nicely.

I warily creep down to breakfast, wondering if Ariel and Bree forgave me yet.

Ariel looked slightly less hostile, but Bree glared down at me, and Jessie and Ashley, I guess she overheard that they were going on dates with the prince too.

Jessie saw me coming and grinned, patting the seat next to her. I smile gratefully and sit down.

"Want some bacon?" She asks through a mouthful of it.

Vivian overseas her talking with her mouth full, "Lady Jessica!" She scolds, "We do not eat with our mouths full!"

Jessie rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Vivian when her back is turned.

I giggle.

"Um, no, actually, I don't like bacon, sorry!" I say apologetically.

Ashley, swooping down to the open seat on my other side plucks it from Jessie's hand, "I'll take it!" She exclaims.

Turning to me, "How can you not like bacon!" Jessie says shaking her head, "You poor thing."

"I know, I know." I say mockingly, "Oh hey, where is the prince taking you?" I ask wondering.

"Ok, so we're going to the palace bowling alley, I told him that I like sports and he suggested it." She says smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, bowling is not a sport," Ashley says, "But whatever!" She amends when Jessie smacks her arm lightly, "Anyway, we're going to take a stroll around the gardens and then maybe watch a movie." She says shrugging her shoulders like it didn't matter to her, except it did, to every other girl!

"Cool." I say nodding my head, "Have fun!" I say actually meaning it. Why didn't I feel any jealousy? What was wrong with me? I felt jealousy when James dated, I'd just ignored and brushed it off as protectiveness over my best friend.

I chat a little with Jacklyn and Maureen once they arrive, sitting next to Ashley. What I really wanted was to make up with Ariel and Bree though, even Marlene and Tori, though I didn't know if they were mad at me or not, we weren't exactly best friends yet.

I glance over at them and I see Ariel whip her head back around. Huh, so she was staring at me too. I take a chance. I stand up and walk over to Ariel.

"Look, Ariel, I didn't know that this would be such a big deal and ruin the start of a long lasting friendship so can you please forgive me and we could move on?" I plead.

Ariel looks up at me, "Yes! I'm sooo sorry that I acted like such a prat about everything! Ugh, I can never stay mad at anyone!" She says groaning a little.

I giggle lightly, "It's ok, I'm sorry too, maybe I could tell the prince to take you out on a date to make up for it." I say whispering the last part so Bree didn't hear. She'd turned her back on me when I came over, but I wanted her to forgive me, I she ever did, because she wanted to, not because I had the bribe of a date with the prince.

Ariel looks taken aback, like 'why would this girl try to help me get closer to the prince.' But I truly wanted to help.

"Ok, thanks!" She says. Ariel gets up and gives me a hug, and I return it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Vivian leave the room, probably on an errand for something.

As I'm heading back to my table, I hear a loud voice say 'Lesbian.'

Boy, I got so mad then. I didn't know who said it, or if they were talking about me or Ariel, but Ariel sure knew who the girl was talking about though, because she got up and ran from the dining room crying.

I look up toward Prince Jacob, and he's busy trying to figure out who said it. He can't apparently, so he gets up and goes after Ariel. Their conversation would probably end up with a date between them.

I sit back down, angry. Looking around I see Courtney whispering to Lana. Ugh! Those girls make me so mad! I'm surprised to see Cynthia looking a little uncomfortable, as if she didn't approve of her friends words. Huh, I guess Cynthia wasn't that shallow and could actually act like a human being capable of not hurting people.

The king and queen exit the room as breakfast draws to a close, so they don't hear it when Lana loudly says that Bree's hair looks like a wig from an eight that's been glued on and makes her face look fat.

Ok, I admit I have a temper problem. But when I saw Bree's eyes fill up with tears, that's when I lost it.

I march up to Lana and Courtney. "What did you just say!?" I demand. Everyone gets quiet and stares at me.

Lana pales, not expecting confrontation. Courtney answers, "She said that your ugly friend over there looks like she has a wig from an eight that looks glued on and makes her look fat." She says standing up, and lifting her chin up to meet my furious glare.

"What the hell makes you think that you can just say mean things about people right in their faces. You just hurt someone really badly! What is wrong with you! And if you think that now after you insult my friend I'm going to help you win the selected girls game, well you're wrong!"

Courtney lazily picks up a grape from her plate and raises it towards her mouth, "Oops, my loss, and I can say whatever I want to say, as long as its true, I can't get in trouble." She says smirking, at me and at Bree.

I could see Bree's silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Marlene hands her a napkin while Tori strokes her hair and whispers in her ear.

I could see some of the other girls turning back towards their plates, not wanting to get involved. These girls won't tell on Courtney, of course, they're too scared, or they don't really care.

I could see a few girls, mostly lower castes whispering and shaking their heads at Courtney's words, just a few.

Well, add one more, because I'm in.

I see Courtney pick up another grape, but before it gets to her mouth, I knock it out of her hand, it hits Lana in the face and she opens her mouth in an O of surprise. Now Lana gets up to face me as well.

"You're going to regret that Braniac." Lana snaps.

Courtney leans in to whisper to me, "You'll be gone by the end of this week" She hisses.

I hear a commotion behind me, but I don't turn around. So I'm surprised when I see Bree standing next to me. A scowl on her normally smiling lips, her tears drying on her face, hands on hips. Tori and Marlene get up to stand next to her. And Ashley comes as well, followed by Jessie, Maureen and Jacklyn. We make a row facing Courtney and Lana, arms on hips or crossed in front of our chests.

Lana glares down at Cynthia, and Cynthia meekly stands up as well, facing us.

Courtney looks around at everyone, mostly the other twos. The populars: Madison, Sarah, Nicole and Juliana all stand up to face us and Lana reaches into the little purse she wears and slips money into each of their hands when they stare at her.

Now it's 7 against 8, practically tied. It probably would have turned into a fistfight if Vivian hadn't re-entered the room, back from whatever errand she had to run.

Her eyebrows fly up into her blonde bangs as she takes the scene in. Ok, now, Vivian isn't stupid, I knew that she was a four, the queen's closest advisor and childhood friend. So she understood what was going on after a few seconds of looking at who was standing next to whom.

"Girls!" She says angrily, "We will not fight with each other here, and you girls," She says looking at the twos, "I'm watching you, all of you," She says correcting herself.

"Ok, let's go, breakfast is over, Lady Ashley, I believe you have a date to get ready for, the rest of you, you can study for the selection girls game, relax in the women's room, or in your rooms. Whatever you want, and no arguing, I could ask Prince Jacob to eliminate you." She says finishing.

We all scatter in different directions, but not before Bree comes up to me and apologizes for her behavior and to thank me for standing up for her. I instantly forgive her and we hug.

I grin to myself, and feeling proud I head to the library to do some reading.

Prince Jacob's POV

After I finish comforting Ariel, and then asking her out on a date, I go to my room to change my tie for my date with Ashley. I couldn't help but wonder what girl said that mean word about Ariel. I mean what possessed them to say it?

All of those thoughts however, leave my brain when I accidentally trip over a partially cracked open drawer in my closet. I look in to see the contents and I gasp involuntary, forgetting what was inside it.

It was Emily's drawer.

**Ok, I know, not a lot of information, but I thought it was a good breakfast scene, your thoughts? **

**Ooh, you're probably wondering who Emily is. I love hearing your theories, even if they're wrong, so please review! **

**You can speculate on Ashley, Cory, Emily, why Cassie and Jacob don't feel a spark, who Cassie will end up with, and who will win the selected girls game, which is what I am now calling it. **

_**Also, like it will say until game night at the bottom of each chapter as a reminder, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything other topics that you guys come up with! Have fun! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story! I don't know what to say except thank you!**

**Haha! I love how everyone thinks that Emily might be his ex. **

**winterprincess- Hmm, you're right about Ashley.**

**prnamber3909- Well, you're going to find out right now.**

**Chapter 14-**

**Jacob's POV**

I quickly shut the draw, but if was too late. I fall to my knees, grief, tearing apart my heart. Emily was my sister, and Johanna, the sister who was 16 in Russia's twin. We were all very protective over her because when she was only a few months old, she was kidnapped by the rebels, the guards got her back, but the culprits got away! I don't know why the rebels were so interested in her, but when she and Johanna were 6, I was 8, some rebels got inside the garden where we were playing outside, and shot a bunch of wild gun shots in the air.

The guards sprang into motion to protect us, but it was to late, to late, Emily was shot right in the chest, she died in mine and Johanna's arms, Johanna begging her to wake up. I still have nightmares about it sometimes.

Mother thought it would be best to have a little box full of pictures of Emily and her special things, like her jewelry and other trinkets. When I was 16, mother gave the box to me, to protect and hold on to the last piece of my sister.

Johanna was wracked with grief, she and Emily were very close, and Lindsey, only 2 at the time, never got to know her. After Emily, mother stopped having children.

I hate the rebels! I want the person responsible for my little sister's death gone, executed for the horrible thing he did!

I want to wail in despair for Emily, but I was a prince, and I had a date to attend, putting my sorrows aside for another time, I get up and smooth my clothes out.

Taking a deep breath I walk to Ashley's corridor, knowing Cassie was there next door to her made me want to see Cassie as well, I had an odd feeling like I needed to impress her.

No matter, I was here to collect Ashley, not Cassie.

I knock on the door, and I hear a light 'come in' and so I do.

Cassie's POV

Still angry at the events from breakfast I head to my room, knowing what I was about to do was very foolish. But I admit, I was a little angry that Prince Jacob hadn't thrown those girls out, it was pretty obvious that those three were the culprits.

I enter my room and grab my phone, now fully charged from the drawer and drop it in my bra.

I sneak out of my room and slip into Jordana's room, since she was eliminated, no one would think to search this room for me if they needed me.

My fingers fly over the familiar number and I hear two rings before I pick up. "Hello?" He asks, and my breath hitches in my chest, a feeling I never have around Jacob.

"Hi James, uh, it's me, I mean Cassie." I say, cursing my myself, he has a caller ID, he knows its me.

"Yeah," He says, laughing lightly, "I kind of figured that out."

"Um, so, uh, how's my family and Alexa doing?" I ask politely.

"Oh, well, they're fine, upset that you're gone but fine." He says wondering why I could be possibly calling him to know that if I had cell phone use.

"Ok, I confess, I just wanted to talk to someone familiar." I say biting the inside of my cheek.

"I figured Mo, and hey, it's ok, just, well, you know, don't get caught." He says offhandedly.

I nod, forgetting that he can't see me. "I know! I'm not stupid," I say.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm not trying to ruffle up any feathers!" He says teasingly.

"Ok, sorry." I reply.

"I really miss you." He says sounding sad.

"Me too, some of the girls here are real bitches," I say, and he gets it, there were girls in our school like that as well.

"Girls like Vanessa?" He asks.

Vanessa was this annoying girl who always picked on everyone, but around teachers she was as sweet as a doll.

"Yup, but worse, do you think that Vanessa would call a girl a lesbian for hugging me, in the middle of the cafeteria?" I ask eyebrows raised.

"Nope, she'd slip a note in your locker telling you all about it." He says sounding surprised that the prince wouldn't eliminate these girls at once.

"So?" He asks.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"What did you do, don't tell me that you just stood there and did nothing, because you'd be lying." He says.

See, this is just what I needed, James actually got me, and that is what I loved most about him.

"Ok, no, actually..." And I launch into talk about the skirmish during breakfast, with commentary from James, like, "Ahh!" Or, "That's my girl." And when I told him about knocking the grape into Lana, he yells, "You did what!" And starts laughing uncontrollably.

I start to tell him about the other girls, and the friends I made, but then I debate a little, should I tell him about Cory? No, for now, i'll keep it a secret.

"So, uh, do you, like, like the prince?" He asks a little awkwardly. "Uh, more than me, because it's ok," He rushes, "if you like him more than me, it's fine, I understand."

"Oh James! I don't know! It's so confusing, I'd give anything to come back home to you and my family. But I have good friends here, and I don't know, there's something about the prince that makes me want to stay, I need to know him more before I write him off!" I say

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, but," He trails of, not certain of what he was going to say.

"What? Come on Cap, you can tell me anything!" I say, a little hurt that he didn't trust me.

"Ok, you're probably not going to believe me, but I got this weird letter in the mail the other day, yesterday I think, afternoon. It said, and I quote, 'The one who's love you crave is about to get stolen by her brother.' What's up with that, Joseph and Daniel are not the kidnapping sort, I think, do you have any idea?" He asks a little worried.

CORY! My brain yells, immediately jumping to conclusions. He's going to try to kidnap me!

But then the logic kicks in. Whoever sent that letter is obviously a spy for the rebels, or just trying to hurt James, knowing that he loves me.

"Cassie?" James asks.

"Oh, right, sorry, just thinking, I'm assuming that either the rebels sent it, or, it's just a joke." I say debating whether to tell him about Cory.

"Mo? Are you hiding something from me?" He asks a little miffed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I have another brother, he's a rebel, I don't know who sent the letter, but, I know he's involved." I say a little relieved to have that off my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me Cass? I wouldn't tell anyone, promise." He says with conviction.

"I know, I know, sorry." I say a little guilty.

We discuss seriously who it might have been, and if he was in any danger, or me.

And then after that we talk easily for a few more minutes, and it was easy and light until...

"All right Cassie, I gotta go, love you, bye." I hear a click and he hangs up.

Love you, he said love you. Uh-oh, I feel a little faint. I slip the phone back into my bra and make my way back to my room, still taking in the fact that he said 'love you.'

I open the door and realize that I had nothing to do, so I head to the library, eager to lose myself in a book.

Jacob's POV

Wow, those dates, all they did was confuse me even more. Ashley was amazing, she was regal, yet charming, yet, I felt like she was hiding something. Gina was very nice and easy to talk to and be myself around. Jessie though, yeah, I could see why Cassie liked her. She was very mature, yet she was also fun, and very forthcoming, like Cassie in a lot of ways.

After my last date, I went to my room to try and decide which team, or individual girls I should eliminate after the game. Father suggested 5 or more, no less than 5.

During dinner I tried looking at the girls, also determining who should go home. I had a few in mind, but the game would also help me choose.

I look around, my eyes spotting Cassie. She looked very bubbly, smiling and chatting with her friends. Was that about me? I hadn't seen her all day almost. Hmm, it must have been her friends, lucky her, I think a little jealous, she had friends who were true to her.

After dinner was over my father beckons me to his office, there, the advisors were already assembled.

Father starts, "Two things, first, you should know that earlier this morning, your great- aunt May died, it was a peaceful death, she died while sleeping." He says, his voice heavy with grief.

What? Aww man, not Aunt May! She was Queen America's sister. Queen America and King Maxon were fathers parents. Queen America was very devoted her country, and to her little sister, May. May was always fun, but she was the last of Grandma America's relatives, oh wait, there was her little brother, but our paths didn't cross much, he was always a little shy of being made suddenly royal.

Still, I really liked Aunt May, and I would miss her a lot. I sighed. Eyes closed, they jolt back open at the sound of my father's voice.

"Son, we're not done, we also received word that there was a telephone call made from Jordana's room later this morning."

**Now who could have possibly made a phone call from Jordana's room? LOL! Remember to review, fav, and favorite!**

**I know there was no action, unlike last chapter, soon to come, rebels and a fight between the selected girls.**

_**Also, like it will say until game night at the bottom of each chapter as a reminder, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything other topics that you guys come up with! Have fun! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that it took so long to update, I've just been so busy with school, like homework and projects and essays. I'll probably only be able to update on weekends from now on.**

**Prnamber3909- LOL!**

**Property Of Illea- Thanks for the review! It was very thoughtful. Ok, now you'll find out if Cassie will get into trouble.**

**winterprincess- Cassie will only get into trouble if she gets caught, so let's see!**

**All righty, Chapter 15, already? Oh my goodness, time flies. **

Jacob's POV

What? That couldn't be right. I quickly speak up.

"It wasn't Jordana! The guards reported that she is in her hometown and happy to be back with her parents!" I say.

"We know, but someone here must have used her room for the call! Face the facts, we need to do something about it." Father says angry that I wasn't being open minded.

"What if one of the girls was just calling home?" I ask. "Vivian could have allowed it."

"In Jordana's room?" Malcolm scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Ok, they could have sneaked the call, without her permissions and ducked into the nearest room." I protest.

"Good explanation!" Henry says smugly looking at Malcolm, "We'll ask the girls tomorrow and if they say that they did, what was the harm, we should probably let them all write letters home anyway."

"But," Malcolm protests, "The girls were checked to make sure that they didn't being cell phones into the castle. There's only one explanation, there is a rebel inside the palace, either a selected girl, or the staff. We need to inspect Jordana's friends, because I'm sure that she is a rebel, along with at least another girl."

"None of the girls are rebels!" I say exasperated. "We checked out their backgrounds, they're fine."

"Well, how do you explain the radio that Jordana "found."" Malcolm says.

"Why are you so intent on proving that one of the girls is a rebel?" Henry cuts in, and I shoot him a relieved look.

"We have to face the facts!" Malcolm says, but no one is really listening to him anymore.

"Henry, keep in touch with Jordana's secret guards." Father orders, "And Malcolm and George," Father says, naming another advisor, "Keep a look out at the girls and staff to see if they show rebel behavior."

Malcolm looks satisfied, and so am I. I'm about to leave the room when a boy of about 14 years rushes in.

"Your Majesty sir, there's a very important letter for you." He says giving the latter to father.

"Thank you Max." Father says nodding his head at the boy.

The boy rushes out, and father opens the letter. I see his eyes follow the letters. After he finishes he passes it to me.

_King Dominick,_

_We have been trailing Jordana for the past few days, and everything was fine. But this morning she disappeared. We searched her house, nothing. She just vanished, we looked everywhere, and her parents are very worried, so we don't think that they know anything, we both feel that Jordana is a rebel._

_-Guards Becker and Smith_

I pass the letter to the rest of the advisors. Malcolm looks so smug that he was right, it was infuriating.

Father looks angry. "Ok, Henry, question the girls as soon as possible, probably tomorrow after breakfast. Malcolm! Deal with the search for Jordana. George! Question the servants and staff!" Father shouts orders to everyone, and everyone rushes out to get them done.

I, not having any orders, leave as well, ready to talk to more of the girls and get a feel for the elimination. When was the game now? Oh yes, tomorrow was the last day before it. Hmm, I think that I'll pay a visit to Ruby, she seemed fun at the interviews during our first meeting.

Cassie's POV

What the hell? I wasn't stupid, you know. After dinner, I notice her weird behavior. She seemed to be acting suspicious most of the time. Actually, all of the time. Between the first day with Cory demanding Ashley, and then Ashley lying to Jessie and Ariel about not feeling well and going to the nurse, but coming back the wrong way, and then Jordana and the radio, and then the weird crackling from Ashley's room, I didn't know what to think!

Well, actually, I suspected Ashley of being a rebel.

So, in the morning, (wow, only one more day until the selected girls game!) I decide to spy on her.

Quietly, I slip out of my own room, and put my ear against Ashley's door. I get there just in time to hear another door close, the bathroom one probably, and water start. Why would Ashley take a bath 10 minutes before breakfast?

I try and imagine myself in her position, why would I turn on the water, if not to take a bath? The answer comes to me right away, to muffle the sound of a telephone conversation.

Slowly, I turn the knob of her door and push it open. I stand still for a second. Fhew! She didn't hear it. Leaving the door slightly open a crack I tip toe to the bathroom door, and sure enough, I could just barely make out the murmur of her voice.

I strain my neck to listen.

"It's not funny anymore!" Ashley says angrily to someone, probably on a cell phone. "You never even listen to my plans, yours suck and mine don't! Get over your manly pride already. If you want me to continue to be in the selection you better let me tell Cassie!" She says.

What did I have to do with this? And so far, nothing she said really proved she was a rebel, just that she was in the selection on someone else's orders.

"No, Maureen and Jacky won't do it, they're under my command, therefore they only follow my orders. I have to tell Cassie, I think she's close to kissing the prince. No, listen to me Cory Morris, this isn't right to either of them if they take this farther than we meant it to."

I gasp really loud at that, but the running water muffled it, thank goodness. Ashley was a rebel, in cahoots with my brother! I groan inwardly, so were Maureen and Jacklyn, and, I was willing to bet, Jordana was too. Should I tell the prince? I contemplate.

While I was thinking, I realized suddenly that the water stopped running, too late! The door opens and Ashley steps out. Mouth gaping at me, she resumes her calm control.

Ashley attacks me, pinning my arms behind my back and pushing me into the wall. I didn't like that. My mom made me take karate classes when I was younger, and I still remembered them. Using my legs, I take one and sling it around her leg. I pull up, knocking her off balance, but taking me with her.

We both fall on the floor, but Ashley quickly pins my arms to the floor, straddling me, and closing off any escape chances.

"How much did you hear?!" She demands.

"Enough to know that you're a rebel!" I retort.

"You can't tell anyone!" Ashley begs me. Standing up, she gives me her hand, I take it, and she pulls me up.

Her cell phone, now on the floor, starts to ring. We both lunge for it. I grab it first, but Ashley slaps it out of my hand. It falls, skidding away under her bed.

And thus starts a wrestling match. Ashley shoves me to the floor and reaches her arms under the bed. I wanted to know what she wasn't telling me, really badly, and her phone was a bargaining chip that I really needed.

Crawling towards her, I wait until she has the phone then lunge at her. She drops the phone to intercept me, exactly what I was hoping she would do. Suddenly, I'm on top of her, pining her arms to the side. I pick up the pone with free hand.

"I'll give it back, if you tell me what Cory said not to." I say, thinking of the note James got, saying that he might kidnap me.

Ashley, though not beaten, realizes that I won't give up.

"Ok, get off of me, and I'll tell you." She says.

Trusting her, I give her the phone, now done ringing.

"Cassie, I'm just saying, I can't tell you, Cory is my superior, and I'd get into a lot of trouble. I'm sorry." With that she gets up and lunges for a small palm radio that I hadn't noticed on her dresser. I lunge for her legs to trip her, but she already presses a button. I finally grab her legs, and she falls, hitting her head on the dresser, falling unconscious. Crap! What did I just do!? I look at the radio in her hand, in tiny print it says, _help._

Shit! I just stare at Ashley's still form for a few seconds. Then I drag her to the bed, and with difficulty pick her up onto it.

Just then, the rebel alarm sounds. Perfect! I can't just leave her like this, what if one of the rebels don't recognize her and shoot her?

But, at the same time, I can't stay here, the rebels might get me! The answer comes to me as I look down at Ashley's still form, still clutching her phone, Cory! I'll call Cory!

**Ok. Hi! So, let me know your thoughts! Were you surprised that Ashley was a rebel? Do you think I was too obvious with it in the other, past chapters? Or not enough clues?**

**I love hearing your thoughts! What do you think is the big secret Ashley that she can't tell Cassie because Cory ordered her not to?**

_**Also, like it will say until game night at the bottom of each chapter as a reminder, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything other topics that you guys come up with! Have fun! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Prnamber3909- Thanks for the question!**

**Dokatamo- Thanks for the review! I loved hearing your thoughts! **

**win- Uh, yeah, so, well, SURPRISE! Cory and Ashley are in cahoots!**

**So, I had a lot of trouble coming up with what to write for this chapter, I had to delete what I had 3 times!I don't know why I had so much trouble, so I apologize in advance if it this was a bad chapter.**

**Ok then, back to the story, we left of at Cassie picking up Ashley's phone to talk to Cory. Chapter 16.**

Cassie's POV

I quickly pressed re-dial, and the phone started ringing.

"What the hell Ashley? Why'd you sound for help?" Cory asks mad.

"Cory! It's me! Your sister, Cassie! You have to come up to Ashley's room, she's out cold and your people might catch me! I'll explain more when you get here! Just hurry!" I say breathlessly.

Cory curses tells me that he'll be right up. A few seconds later Cory bursts in and finds me on the bed with Ashley, pressing a wet towel to her face.

Cory rushes over and touches her forehead. I instantly sink into his arms into a hug.

"I missed you so much!" I say tearing up. "Why'd you have to leave us!"

Cory winces when I say us, I don't why. He pats my head, "Look, let's uh, talk later, there's an attack going on right now. I'll take care of Ashley, and Riley here," He says pointing at the woman who just walked in, "Will escort you to the safe room."

I disentangle myself from Cory and leave with the Riley, who, for some reason looked familiar. "Aren't you Cory's girlfriend." I blurt out as we speed walk down the hall, trying to avoid palace guards.

"No, I'm his wife." She says looking at me.

Oh! Cory got married! When!?

"Do you have any kids?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah-" Riley is cut off as a few palace guards come out of a hallway, she shoves me into the nearest doorway, closing it behind me.

It turns out that we were in Bree's room.

Cocking her gun, Riley waves at me the all clear sign. Following her out into the hall she finishes her sentence.

"Yeah, we have a 5 year old daughter, Lily." She says flatly.

We pick up the pace then, practically running to the royal safe room.

When we arrive at the hallway before Riley gives me a mock punch in the arm and jogs back to where we came from.

Shaking my head I walk to the safe room and the guards let me in.

The second I walk in Prince Jacob is at my side. "Oh, thank goodness you're ok, have you seen Ashley?" He asks.

I hated lying to him, "No." Agh! I feel like such a traitor! I should just tell him that Ashley, Maureen and Jacklyn are rebels. I don't know why I'm protecting them. But really I do, it's because of Cory, I couldn't stand to see him get hurt, and now his wife and child too. Wow, that means mom's a grandma, weird!

I take a seat next to Bree, who ever since that day in the dining room with Courtney and Lana, has been friendly to me again. Now, though, she looked very tense and scared, wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking back and forth.

I give her a comforting hug and she squeezes back gently. I wasn't worried though, she had Tori and Marlene.

After a few seconds there's a commotion at the entrance to the safe room, and Ashley limps in. Oops, I must have done that when I grabbed her legs in our little fight. Giving me full eye contact, and a glare really, she moves to sit with Maureen and Jacklyn.

Prince Jacob falls into step behind her, helping her sit down. That irritated me to no end, I hope she doesn't hurt him, ever.

"Cassie?" Asks Bree beside me.

"Mm?" I ask turning my head towards her.

"What if the rebels get inside the safe room!" She whispers scared.

"They won't," I promise, "We have so many guards protecting us, they'd probably sacrifice their lives for us." I say matter of factly.

Still looking scared Bree nods, and the Prince comes over to check on us.

"How are you ladies dealing?" He asks kindly. I nod towards Bree. "Lady Brianna? Are you ok, do you need anything?"

"Maybe a blanket." Says Tori beside her. "If you can spare one." She adds, "Your highness." She says smacking her forehead.

Jacob smiles and goes to get Bree a blanket. I take it and wrap it around her skinny frame. And we all stay like that. Me next to Bree, who was next to Tori, who was next to Marlene, who was next to Ariel, who was next to Jessie.

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

We stayed down there longer than usual, according to the queen's whispers to the king. But, when the guards finally gave the all clear, and let us out I felt a little scared. Now that I knew the rebels secret, one of many, would they try to hurt me? No, Cory wouldn't let them!

I just wish I knew the one that Cory and Ashley were keeping from me! I mean, if it was about me, I deserved to know!

Instead of going to our rooms, the king ordered us into the dining room for breakfast. I sat down next to Ariel and Bree.

After a few minutes of whispering to each other, I noticed that breakfast still hadn't been served. Then I noticed that there was a new addition to the royal group at the head of the table. A man, talking to the king. Why?

I soon found out. The man clapped his hands for attention. "Listen up ladies! I have an important question for all of you!"

We all looked around worried. "Yesterday, around this time, there was a telephone call made from Jordana's old room, if any one of you made it, please tell us so we know that it wasn't a rebel." He says.

Should I tell them? They'd confiscate my cell phone! No, better keep it a secret.

After a few more minutes of waiting the man leaves, unhappy with the lack of cooperation from the selected probably.

I sighed, but I could tell them!

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

After breakfast was over, I went up to my room to clean up after all of the incidents that just happened, rebels and Ashley. I didn't ring for maids, because I needed to be alone.

Sighing, I collapse on the bed, but jump up when there's knock on my door.

I open it curiously, it was one of the maids that I saw a few days ago, the one that looked familiar, but a face that I couldn't place. Silently, she hands me a note and quickly leaves.

_Come to the window._

That's all it said. Who was it from? Ooh! Probably the prince! Boy was I wrong.

I walk to my window and look outside. There was a man, dressed in a guards uniform, in the shadows, brandishing a knife, that had blood on it! He beckoned to me and slyly smiled.

I gasp. What do I do? Then I saw something that made me grab a robe and nearly run down into the garden to the man. Once I got passes the curious guards I full force ran to the man. Because it wasn't the man that made me run, it was the person tied up behind him, half unconscious and with bloodied wrists that made me run. The person looked up, making even that simple action look painful.

Upon seeing me, his eyes widened in protest to my arrival. Sinking down to my knees in despair I began crying.

The rebel shoved me up to my feet. "Listen to me, and if you don't, he gets hurt." The rebel says pointing with his knife at the boy.

And I had no choice but to listen, because the boy, the boy, oh god, the boy was someone I knew, the boy was James Capri.

**Oh dear, poor James! Please review! I love hearing from you guys, and I can take constructive criticism!**


	17. Chapter 17

**winterprincess- I know, I know. This chapter is dedicated to you. Plus, you're the only one who reviewed for this chapter. **

**Hi guys. Ok, a little slow on the reviews for this chapter. It's so weird because it got so many views, just not any _re_views. **

**So, chapter 17, dedicated to winterprincess! **

Cassie's POV

I couldn't believe it. How dare the rebels do such a low thing? Did Cory know? No, he wouldn't do this to me. Would he?

"Please, i'll do anything you need me to, just don't hurt him, please!" I beg.

The rebel's mouth turns up at the corners, "Good, now listen to me. If you breath a word of the true identity of Ashley, Maureen or Jacklyn, he pays the price." He says jutting his chin towards James who is fighting to stay conscious.

Trembling from fright for James I nod.

"You will also follow any directions the blond haired maid gives you, if you don't well, you know what happens."

"Yes, I do, please sir, just let me see if he's all right!" I cry.

The rebel balks at the use of the word 'sir,' which is why I think he let's me talk to James.

I kneel down, ruining my dress. "James? Oh James, can you hear me?" I ask cradling his face.

Closing his eyes, he leans into my touch. The rebel moves back a little, but not far enough for a getaway, not that James could run anyway, but still.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this, it's all my fault!" I sniff.

"No," He mumbles, "No, don't, don't beat yourself up about it, well, actually, I'm the one beat up." He says attempting a smile.

Unbelievable, he was just beaten, and yet he was making a joke, a bad one, but a joke regardless. Time was up then, the rebel moved in to take James away.

Before I did, I gave him a light peck on the lips, dangerous I know, but I had to do it. James was led away then, smiling like crazy.

Controlling the tears coming down, I try to watch where they disappear off to, but someone behind me slipped a blindfold over my eyes just then. Flinching I deftly untie the knot, but when I do, James, the rebel, and the rebel that sneaked up behind me, is gone.

Wiping my eyes I trudge back inside the palace, earning a dirty look, that was replaced with a fake smile, from a maid, once she realized that the girl dripping mud on the floor she just washed, was one of the selected.

Seeing the maid actually gave me some inspiration. I quickly turn around, heading back up, to find the blond haired maid who delivered my message.

Jacob's POV

I sigh, another meeting with fathers advisors. Everyone was pissed of at the lack of confession from the girls about the phone call, but now we had another matter to discuss.

"Son, there was a disturbing message left just now. A boy from Kent was taken by the rebels." Father says shifting in his seat.

My eyes widen. "What, why?!"

"Oh, Prince Jacob, don't you know?" Malcolm asks snottily.

"Know what?" I demand.

Father asks me to go into his private office, beckoning Malcolm and Henry to go with us.

"Look, Jacob. One of the selected, Lady Cassandra, we believe that she had a romantic relationship with a boy back home." Father starts.

Henry picks it up. "Well, not really like that. There was just this boy who liked her, James Capri, and after she was selected, he told her such, we tapped into his phone. And, we believe before she left, that she may have had an, ahem, indecent farewell from him, the kissing variety." Henry says coughing a little when he says the word kissing, old men these days, even though Henry wasn't really that old.

"Why wasn't I made aware of this?" I demand outraged, "If one of my future wives has a romantic relationship with someone back home, shouldn't I know about it?" I ask mad.

Suddenly, something clicks, why they were telling me know of all times, and the fact that the boy taken was from Kent, Cassie's hometown.

"He was taken, wasn't he?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Yes." Father says bluntly. "Now, we could tell her, or we thought you should."

"Now, now." Henry intercedes. "We don't know that Lady Cassandra returns this man's love, but, she is, or was, best friends with him, and deserves to know."

I nod, still stinging from the fact that Cassie may have had a boyfriend.

"I'll go now." I say brusquely.

Fathers eyes follow me worriedly. I shrug it off, going to head to Cassie's room, but get intercepted by Ruby.

"Prince Jacob!" She calls. "Did you forget about our date?" She trills.

Crap! Oh well, Cassie would have to wait half and hour or so.

Cassie's POV

The first place I look is in the kitchen. After inquiring about a young 15 year old maid with blond hair, I get it narrowed down to three girls. The older maids from the kitchen were most helpful. They told me that there were only ten 15 year olds, but only 5 blond, and only 3 serving maids. The other two were chores maids.

Thanking the staff, with 2 canolies in hand, I walk off to maids sleeping quarters. Peering in, I see 2 girls. One was rubbing ointment on the others back, which was bruised and had some pretty bad scratches.

Suddenly, I have a flash back of James. Shuddering at the memory of his bruised face, I wonder who could possibly beat a young girl, maid or not.

Looking closer, I realize that the girl whose back was hurt, was the serving girl I was looking for, ah, of course, she probably was a rebel, or a spy for the rebels. I patiently wait until they're done, then I walk in.

"Excuse me, may I please talk to you girls, there seemed to be a problem with one of my maids, and Vivian asked me to come down here to select a new one." I say, perfectly aware that I was a horrible liar, and that they could probably see right through me.

The serving girl jumps up to leave but I stop her, "No, no, I really like the looks of you, may I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

The girl couldn't really do anything but stay. The other one quickly leaves, patting the girl on the shoulder.

"I know you're a rebel." I say finally.

The girls eyes widen and she bursts into tears. "Please miss, don't say anything, the rebels will kill her! Please!" She begs.

What? Did I hear correctly?

"What?" I ask.

"Miss, the rebels took my sister and said that I have to do what they say, or else they'd hurt her. That's how they get most of the palace staff to work for them see, I didn't think they'd really do it, because my uncle is a rebel, and I thought that it was a bluff, for uncle to get me on his side. But they hurt her when I told someone." She says sniffing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cry, Leaning in to whisper, "They've got my boyfriend." I say. Her eyes widen. Oh! I just called James my boyfriend! And I was in the selection!

"I understand." She says braving a smile. "I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine." She says finally meeting my eyes.

"Of course!" I say, sagging a little with relief. Giving her a little half smile I walk back to my room, wanting to clean up a little before lunch came in an hour.

Wow, the game was tomorrow, I'd almost forgotten.

As I enter the room, a sway of vertigo hits me, and my body and mind remembers what I'd just been through in one morning. Swaying, I collapse on the bed, suddenly tired.

My maids leap up to help me, I didn't even notice them. Josie's eyes take in my torn and muddy hem, while Kat prepares a bath.

So when a knock comes at the door, I have half a mind to asks Vicky to tell them to go away.

Giving me a look, Vicky opens the door. It was the prince! Immediately I sit up straighter, wanting to impress him. Oh drat, I forgot about the state of disarray I was in, oh well.

I wonder what the prince was here for.

**Ha ha! We know what he's here for!**

**I know, not very eventful, it'll pick up once the game starts, and then is over, and there some eliminations. Also, Prince Jacob's sisters are going to come back from Russia soon, so during that homecoming scene, there will be some major hints about the big secret the rebels refuse to tell Cassie. **

**If you really want to find out, I'd suggest going back to all of the conversations Ashley had with Cassie, warning her not to get too romantic with the prince. **

**So...please review, follow and fav! Thank you so much! **


	18. Chapter 18

**winterprincess- Hi! Maybe, maybe not. *smiling mysteriously***

**Guest- Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing! **

**Ok, chapter 18, already? Wow!**

Cassie's POV

Prince Jacob comes in, not looking to happy and pulls up a chair.

"Cassie, I'm afraid that I have some grave news to share with you." He says faltering.

What? Oh no, I'm scared, is he kicking me out? No, not now! I need to make sure James is ok!

"Um, what it is?" I ask hesitantly. "Guys?" I ask my maids, "Can you give the prince and me some privacy?"

"Of course miss," Vicky says, the image of responsibility.

They march out, shooting me questioning looks.

"Lady Cassandra, I'm afraid that we have received word that one of your friends from Kent, James Capri, has been taken by the rebels." Jacob says solemnly.

Oh! That was such a relief! Well, not really, but at least I already knew this bad thing, and nothing new happened.

I had to show some remorse, so, I try to act sad. "Oh my gosh! Is he ok, oh dear, poor James!" I cry, meaning every word.

Prince Jacob looks a little floored. "Eh, Cassie, I've heard that you and him were in a romantic relationship, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go home." He says looking uncomfortable.

"Oh no! I couldn't! I'm in this for you Prince Jacob, and there was nothing going on between us! He was just my closest friend." I exclaim.

I should probably add some tears.

And so I tearfully add, "I just want him to be ok!"

"I understand, er, sorry for bringing it up, I just need to make sure I can trust you." He says looking alarmed at my tears.

Nodding shakily I thank him for his concern.

"It's no problem Cassie, you better wash up for lunch, don't want to be late." He says patting my knee.

And with that Prince Jacob leaves. And I'm left sitting on the bed confused at what just happened. But I don't have much time to myself because my maids bust in just then, probably having been watching the door.

I take a quick bath to wash the grime off me. When I exit, Kat pulls off a bag from a dress with flourish. I could only gawk.

It was a deep midnight blue, nearing purple and black, while remaining blue at the same time. It wasn't that long, but was beautiful, with little jewels lining my hips in a V and a modest neckline at the top. It was perfect.

Josie claps her hands, delighted by my reaction. I smile at all of them, thanking them happily.

"Well! Put in on!" Kat says excited.

We all laugh together, and I slip it on. Ooh! It was a little tighter than what they dressed me in before, but it still was beautiful.

Lunch was boring. Everyone was talking about either the rebels or the game tomorrow, me? I just wanted James to be all right! And the only way for that to happen was stay in this competition.

A few tables down was Cynthia, Lana, and Courtney. It seems that Lana had officially taken over Cynthia's role as supreme commander of the brat girls.

To my other side was Gina and Ruby, who all seemed very cool.

My real competition tomorrow was going to be the other three's who all had the same competitive drive I did, having had the lines, play to win, built in our heads since the first day of school.

I sigh, just wanting it to be tomorrow already. Looking up at the table where Prince Jacob usually sat, I realize that he wasn't there, out on a date, I assume.

Doing a quick head count, I realize that Allison wasn't there. She usually hung out with Gina and Ruby, and they already had dates with the prince. I wonder what the rush on dating was for.

After lunch I head up to my room, having borrowed a book from the library and couldn't wait to dive into to. Going up the stairs I'm stopped by the blond haired rebel spy.

With a tearful look at me she grabs my arm and leads me somewhere, what was that all about? Were we in trouble?

She shoves me non to gently into an abandoned laundry room. It was pretty dark in there, and once my eyes adjust I realize that I've walked into a trap. A rebel grabs my arms and pins them behind my back. Another two disappear for a moment, coming back with a struggling girl. Beside me, the blond haired maid is in a similar position as me.

She whimpers, tears flowing freely down her face. I can't believe Cory joined these monsters!

"You girls both have betrayed our trust by talking about things you shouldn't have behind our backs." One rebel says.

Clicking on a small tv behind the prisoner girl, he moves to the side. Up pops up me giving James a kiss, with a voice over of me talking to the maid. "They have my boyfriend."

What did I do!? I should have known that they'd put listening devices on me or the maid! Now they had two things to use against me!

"You wouldn't want this footage to get out to the prince, would you Miss. Cassandra." Says another rebel snarkily.

I shake my head vehemently.

"And you, Miss. Jillian, you wouldn't want little Sophia getting hurt, and James too for that matter." He adds.

I find my voice, "You know all of our names, why can't we know yours?" I ask him.

He frowns for a second, "Cheeky now are we, but it's true, you don't know my name, hmm, you can call me Devin." He says with a smile playing on his lips.

And with that, he shoves Sophia, Jillian's sister forward. Devin takes out a knife and holds it to her throat, "One more slip up, both of you, and Sophie here, well, I don't think she'll thank you."

Jillian shudders, and I try to reach for her, only my bonds won't give in.

Devin, finally seemed to have enough of threatening us, and barks out a bunch of orders at the other rebels.

A rebel with piercing blue eyes comes over to me. He puts a blindfold over my eyes and cuts my bonds. "Sorry about all of this." He says, right in my ear.

I gasp inwardly, surprised that he actually apologized.

"I don't really approve that we have to hurt people to make things better for the country." He continues once I'm free and led out of the room.

I turn my head toward the sound of his voice. "Ok, you can take it off now." He says.

I comply, but when I finally manage to take of the double knotted blindfold, he was gone, and I was alone in an empty hallway with no doors.

I was shivering a little from the threats against James and Sophia, and I was scared for all of our lives. I just didn't understand why Cory would ever allow this!

A small voice in the corner of my brain said to me that he probably didn't know. I agreed with it.

When I got to my room, I felt a little faint, so I rang for my maids.

They quickly arrived. "Miss?"

"Oh, Vicky, I don't feel so good." I mumble, feeling very sick.

"Oh!" She exclaims. She gives orders to Josie and Kat to fetch me some medicine and whatnot. Vicky meanwhile feels my forehead. Her face swims above me, I close my eyes, then snap them back open, then they close again, this time, though, they stay shut.

* * *

><p>I wake up to Prince Jacob sitting next to me on the bed.<p>

"Hi." I say weakly.

"Hello there Cassie, are you feeling better?" He asks, very concerned.

"Yeah, I actually am." I say a little surprised that I got better so soon.

Jacob answers my unspoken question, "Your maids think that you were just tired from lack of sleep, and rebels." He says.

Oh.

"You missed dinner, but I asked for some to be brought up to your room."

"Thanks."

He helps me sit up and brings a tray to my lap. Mmmm! Smells good!

Giving me a kiss on my forehead, Jacob leaves.

"How long was I out?" I ask a nearby Kat.

"Oh, 7 hours." She says.

Wow!

"Oh great," I complain, "How will I sleep the night!"

"You could study for the game" Suggests Josie, playing cards with Vicky.

I groan dramatically and finish my dinner.

Afterwards, my friends come in to check up on me, minus Ashley, and after assuring them that I was fine, they leave for bed.

Following Josie's suggestion, I do study most of the night. Turning in at about 2:00 in the morning.

Ahh, the game was tomorrow, I really hoped that none of my friends do bad tomorrow, because then they would face elimination. I hoped that I won, but at the same time, I didn't want the brats to have a date with the prince.

But if I did bad, they'd know, and make my life very miserable.

Prince Jacob's POV

Thank god Cassie was ok, I assumed the worst when I got called down to see her. She, and the other girls were in for a surprise tomorrow. They all thought that there was just going to be a game tomorrow and nothing else.

Really though, there was going to be a surprise Report, and then the game would be televised for the viewers at home. I was sure that some of the selected wouldn't be happy, but the girls needed to face an audience, and get used to it, because one of them would someday be the queen, and my wife.

**Ok, who's excited for the game! I am! And then some eliminations, oh gosh, that's going to be tough.**

**How many girls is a good number to eliminate? Any one you guys want to see go home in particular? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Cassie's POV

I wake up to the bright glare of sunlight as my maids pull back my curtains. They are giggling softly as they deliberate whether to wake me or not. I, deciding to scare them, pretend to be asleep.

Meanwhile though, I hear quiet footsteps next to the bed and Josie's voice asking if I'd get mad if she woke me up. When the footsteps stop, I open my eyes, sit up, and yell boo, all in one fluid motion.

Josie jumps about 10 feet in the air, and we all burst into laughter at her spooked expression. "Don't do that!" She yells, faking hurt, but not doing anything to stop the smile creeping across her face.

I hoped the good wake up call was a good omen for the rest of the day. I really wanted to win the game, and I didn't want to meet up with any rebels today, having had enough of them already.

The dress that I was wearing today was a little different than the others. Vicky, Kat, and Josie kept whispering to each other, it was really infuriating.

"What?" I ask.

That makes them laugh. Vicky leans in to Kat to whisper something, and I catch the end of her phrase, 'She'll be mad when she finds out.'

Who me? Mad? Never!

"Fine then, have your secrets, I guess i'll just have to go down in yesterday's dress." I say.

At that my maids straighten up and gasp in horror, immediately getting me the dress. It had two parts. The first was a gorgeous, but really simple neon blue green. The second was on top of the dress I put on a lacy see through yellow dress. This way I had the allusion of one dress with holes in it, but really it was two. My maids really out did themselves.

I walk down to breakfast alone, having been made late by the antics from my spooking out Josie. I arrive just in time, right before the royal family did.

Ariel waves me over to sit with her and Jessie. Grinning I walk over and see their eyes widen at my dress. We quickly eat, all of us excited for the game.

Then, Vivian escorts us to the room where she explains the reports take place. Why are we going there? Oh, suddenly, Vicky's earlier words make sense, we were doing a surprise report before the game.

Sighing I turn to tell Ariel and Jessie, but their attention is diverted to the couch in the middle of the room where Jacob is lounging.

Vivian explains to us that after the report we'd do the game. She then proceeded to explain the directions. Each group will go in one at a time, and get asked the same 20 questions, in different orders by 5 people, Vivian herself, the king and queen, Prince Jacob, and Gavin Fermont.

Most of the girl where identical faces of shock once they learn about the report. But they don't have much time to process it because we are ushered to the benches to wait while Vivian chooses her first interviewee.

"Hmm, I think that we'll go with Ruby!" Vivian says, Ruby groans.

But, she gets up and walks over to Jacob, sitting next to him on the small couch. I'm really nervous, but Gavin's questions are easy enough.

What we did with the prince, what we think of the palace, all of that. When it's my turn, I'm so nervous that I'm sweating off my make up!

When I sit down next to Jacob though, he gives me a warm smile, and I feel a little better.

"So, did you have a date with the prince yet?" Gavin asks me.

"Uh, yes, actually, I did. The prince was very nice in taking me ice skating on the palace ice skating rink." I say smiling at the cameras.

"Oh, now how was that? Did you guys race, and if so, who won?" Gavin asks eagerly.

Jacob and I look at each other.

"What?" Asks Gavin.

"There's actually a story to that." Jacob says selling me out.

"Ok, let's hear it from Lady Cassandra." Gavin says smiling, very amused by me.

"Ok, well, Prince Jacob here thought that I didn't know how to ice skate, so he gives me a mini lesson. Afterwards I suggest to have a race, and he goes slow for me. I though, knew how to skate very well, so I pass him easily, and I uh, won the race." I say hanging my head a little.

Gavin bursts into laughter and I see that the queen is very amused. After that, the questions were really a blur, and pretty soon, it's time for the game! We're ushered outside to wait for our turn.

Ashley's group goes first, they come out a little shaken, now I'm scared. Then goes Bree's group, then, it's our turn.

Nervously I re enter the room, taking my place on the longer couch in the place of the small one where Jacob and us sat before.

The 5 questioners were seated across from us on stools. Gulping nervously, I take a deep breath.

Gavin asks the first question. "When Illea was first starting out, how did Katherine Illea help her father?"

Ok, history, easy. I look at Lana and Courtney and Cynthia nodding my head. They nod back at me to show that I can say the answer.

"Katherine Illea helped her father when she married into the Swedenway royal family, securing Gregory Illea's role as king." I say confidently.

Gavin say, "Correct." And signals to someone behind him to give us a point.

Ok, next question, Queen Reyna. "What is the proper way to set a table?" She asks.

What?! I don't know. I look at the brats next to me and whisper I don't know to them. They didn't either, big shocker.

We lost a point, I groan, not off to a great start so far.

Next question, Prince Jacob. "What was maiden name of Queen Amberly?" He asks.

"Station." I respond quickly. History was easy, for me that is.

King Dominick is next. I wonder what he'll ask me, I hope its another history question!

"Who did Gregory Illea marry?" He asks.

Thank god, history.

"Bethany Schreave." I reply. Next to me, Lana and Courtney give each other high fives. Cynthia doesn't join in. Instead, she whispers to me, "Can you give me the answer to the next one, I don't really want to look stupid on national television." She says. "And if you don't, I'll tell Prince Jacob lies about you."

I look at her in shock. How dare she!? Should I give her the answer, and suffer the consequences, or keep them to my self. I decide not to tell her. I shrug my shoulders at her, a response that can be interpreted as either yes or no.

Vivian meanwhile has moved on to the next question, knowing her, it will be on manners and etiquette. Her voice clear, she asks, "Why is it bad idea to use purple flowers at an event or party?"

Of course she'd ask that, how am a supposed to know that!?

Beside me, Cynthia answers, "They are associated with bad luck." Confident and clear. I look at her in awe.

"What?!" She whisper snaps at me, "I'm a two, I should know this stuff!" She says sniffing, and turning her back on me, like she'll get a disease from a three.

You know, I didn't really get Cynthia, Lana and Courtney I got, cold hearted bitches. But Cynthia? She was semi nice sometimes, then totally mean the next minute. I don't have much time to ponder on it, because then Gavin is asking the next question.

"How many siblings did Queen Reyna have?"

Shoot! I forgot! Uh, wait, I think it was 3, but I wasn't sure. "3?" I ask hesitantly.

"Correct!" Gavin says.

Yes! I got it right.

Jacob, "What was the philanthropy project or Queen Amberly's?" He asks, smirking at me, thinking that I didn't know the answer, but I did.

Smirking right back at him, I say, "Helping take care of mentally and physically infirmed family members." I shoot back.

"Correct." He says resigned.

I grin. Queen Reyna now, "When is it acceptable for a princess or queen to apply lipstick in public?"

Um, when no one's watching?

"Uh duh, first rule of modeling, never!" Lana pitches in.

"Correct," Queen Reyna says amused.

I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

In total, I get every history question right. My group misses 2 questions total. I nearly miss 5 questions in all, but Cynthia, and surprisingly, Lana and Courtney, knew the answer to those.

We go back outside and stand silently. Ariel is next to me, and she shoots me a smile. But it was more of a 'I want to win, but it I can't win, I hope you do' type of smile.

I'm really nervous now, was a score of 18 enough to get us by? I guess I'll find out after the next group, Ruby's, who is the last one to go.

When Ruby, Allison, Gina, and Vanessa come out finally, it's time. Vivian comes out and ushers us all back into the room and makes us all stand in our groups in the middle of the room, cameras right on us.

I stand in a Lana and Cynthia sandwich. I try to smile, and not make it look fake.

Vivian stands right in front of us, holding an envelope.

"Ok, ladies of the selection, I will now announce the winning team, and the losing team. Now remember, the winning team gets a date with the prince, and is safe from elimination. The losing team, though, is not safe and has more of a chance of going home than the other girls, who neither won nor lost. Nobody is safe, but the winning team, sorry ladies." She says as some girls make faces.

I cross my fingers, though I wasn't sure if I wanted the brats to be safe from elimination, I sure wanted to be safe for myself, as selfish as that sounded.

Vivian starts again, "The winning team, is..."

**Ok, I know, cliffhanger. Who do you think won? Do you guys want Cassie's team to win, since it does have the brats on it, or Ariel's or Bree's team? I've grouped at the bottom all of the girls in their teams, so go on down and take a look! **

**Let me know your thoughts! Who do you want to be eliminated, and the losing team? Please review!**

Girls teams:

Daniella, 5

Jenna, 5

Cally, 5

Georgia, 4

Addy, 4

* * *

><p>Ashley, 4<p>

Maureen 4,

Jacklyn, 4

Ariel, 5

* * *

><p>Marlene, 4<p>

Tori, 5

Bree, 3

Jessie, 3

* * *

><p>Cassie, 3<p>

Cynthia, 2

Lana, 2

Courtney, 2

* * *

><p>Ruby, 2<p>

Vanessa, 2

Allison, 2

Gina, 2

* * *

><p>Madison, 2<p>

Sarah, 2

Nicole, 2

Juliana, 2

* * *

><p>Mackenzie, 3<p>

Cloe, 3

Katarina, 3

Trina, 4


	20. Chapter 20

**ploiuioi- Thanks!**

**Athenachild101- You know already. Thanks for reading though!**

**Guest 10- K, thanks for your opinion, and here you go.**

**winterprincess- Here you go!**

**All right, chapter 20! **

Cassie's POV

"The winner of the selected girls game, is, well, actually there is a tie between Ladies Cassandra, Cynthia, Lana and Courtney, and Ladies Ashley, Maureen, Jacklyn, and Ariel." Vivian stops for a moment to let us all high five each other and give hugs. I'm so happy! We won! And of course Ashley and them won, because they'd need to study all of the questions before entering the selection, because they were rebels before hand.

Vivian is not done yet though. "And the losing team, I'm sorry, ladies, but, it's Daniella, Jenna, Cally, Georgia, Addy."

Cally and Addy start sobbing uncontrollably, and that's when the cameras click off. Daniella and Georgia try to comfort them.

Vivian motions for us to all leave, and she leads as back to the women's room. There she posts to the wall the scores.

I look quickly, mine and Ashley's tied for first with 18, Bree's team got a 17, Ruby's got a 16, Cloe's got a 15, the populars got 13, and the losing team, Jenna's got a 12.

Queen Reyna herself walks in next. "Congrats to the winning teams, Prince Jacob would like to speak with you outside to schedule your dates!" Vivian leads us out, while Queen Reyna comforts the losing team, and the other girls who were all worried about getting eliminated.

Jacob is outside in the hall, leaning against the wall, but he straightens up once he sees us.

"Prince Jacob!" Lana squeals. Ariel looks at me and rolls her eyes, I nod at her, agreeing.

"Hello Ladies, and congrats on winning!" He says.

We all say our thanks to him.

"Well, then, who wants to have the first date, let's see, right now, during lunch?" He asks.

Stupid question. We all plead to go first.

"Ok, then, I'm going to choose Lady Maureen first, we'll go right now, for two hours, right before lunch." He says looking apologetically at all of us.

Maureen smiles, "I would be delighted to, your highness." She says coolly, the image of regality.

"Great, then Lady Cassandra after lunch, Lady Ashley during dinner, Lady Lana after dinner, Lady Cynthia, the next morning during breakfast, then Lady Jacklyn after breakfast. Lady Courtney after lunch, and then Lady Ariel after dinner." He says nodding at all of us in turn.

When he says my name, there is a mischievous glint in his eyes and I wonder what he has planned for our date.

We all walk back into the room, Maureen excluded and sit together uncomfortably until Vivian let's us go back to our rooms.

Relieved that I didn't have to sit in a room where everyone was jealous of me, I nearly run back to my room. There, my maids grill me on everything, and I try to provide them with as much details as possible.

Prince Jacob's POV

My date with Maureen was fun. We played a dancing video game. I was so bad at it, and Maureen completely beat me, but we both had a laugh over how pathetic my hip hop dancing skills were.

I had half an hour before lunch, and father urged me to eliminate three girls right away. I decide on Vanessa, she wasn't my type, and two girls from the losing team, Cally and Daniella, who were nice girls, except I just didn't click with them.

I was awful, they were all crying all over the place and I had to comfort them, knowing that I was the one who made them cry in the first place.

Those thoughts aside, I was looking forward to spending more time with Cassie! Our date was mostly about payback for the ice skating rink date, it was going to be fun. I think mischievously. I was soooo getting revenge on her holding back on me and tricking me during skating!

Lunch time! I eat in a hurry, eager to spend some time with Cassie. I see her eating with Ashley and Ariel, also winners. I guess her other friends were mad that they lost and she won.

Cassie's POV

Bree was upset that she lost, I know, but she put on a brave face and hugged me, whispering congrats in my ear.

Jessie didn't mind, knowing that I was smarter than her, she brushed it off. But since they were both three's they were upset, because their parents were probably disappointed in them.

"Look," Ashley says nudging me, I shy away, "Some girls are gone." She says.

What!? Looking around I realize that she's right and Cally, Daniella, and Vanessa were gone, eliminated. Wow, already! I guess some more eliminations were on the way as well.

After I finish my lunch, eaten in a hurry, I stand up, along with Ariel and we walk back to our rooms. Prince Jacob catches up to us.

"Hello Lady Ariel, may I please speak to Lady Cassandra alone?" He asks politely.

"Sure!" She says winking at me as she walks away.

"What's up?" I ask casually.

"So, our date, we're going horse back riding, so dress in pants probably, unless you want to ride a horse in a dress." He says jokingly.

"Horses! I love horses! And no, my maids would kill me if I wore one of their dresses on a horse, but I don't have pants, only jeans, and those will probably rub on my thighs." I say.

"No problem, I'll just get a pair of my sisters for you, you guys are the same age, and height I think too." He says looking at me, like he just noticed how much I look like his sister.

"You know, you look a little like her too." He says frowning.

"Well, as long as she's pretty." I say jokingly.

His brow straightens out, "Of course!" He says teasingly.

He leads me to his sisters room and goes to her closet to get a pair of pants. The wall above her desk is covered in pictures.

"Who is that?" I ask Jacob when he comes out, pointing to a little baby being held by a boy, Jacob, I presume.

"Oh, that. That's my dead sister Emily, she died in a rebel attack years ago." He says sadly.

"I'm sorry." I say meaning it, putting a hand on his shoulder. I keep looking until I find a picture of his sister. There she is! Holding hands with Jacob, eating a strawberry. They look about 13 there.

The girl's eyes stir something inside of me, but before I can figure it out, Jacob leads me out of the room and back to my own room. He hands me a pair of pants.

"Thanks!" I say gratefully.

He waits outside while I change, it felt a little weird to be dressed in a strangers pants, but they smelled nice, Johanna must have a nice scent.

I leave my dress on the bed and walk out.

Jacob's eyes appraise my outfit, "Nice fit, like they're your clothes !" He says surprised.

I smile, "Good taste in clothes!" I say.

Smiling back he gives me his arm and we walk down to the palace stables.

"Hello Charlie, we need two helmets, and two horses." Jacob says to a young man about 23 grooming a horse.

"Sure thing." He says tipping his hat towards me and saying, 'miss' at me. I blush, though I don't know why.

While Charlie goes in search of the helmets, I ask Jacob, "Isn't he married?" I ask.

"Sure, to one of the palace maids actually, I think her name is Vicky, or something like that." Comes the response.

Wait, could that be my Vicky?! Woah! Nice husband she has!

When Charlie comes back I ask him, "Are you married to Vicky, my maid?" I ask him.

Charlie looks closer at my face, "Oh yeah, I am, you're nice to her right?" He asks threateningly.

"Of course!" I say.

"I'm kidding!" Charlie says amused, "Vicky told me the other day how lucky she was to have such a nice girl to take care of." He says.

"Oh." Is all I have to say in response.

Jacob whispers something to Charlie and he nods grinning like crazy.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing!" They chorus in unison.

What are those two boys planning! Jeez, boys. Charlie helps me up into a beautiful chestnut horse, called Wind.

Jacob gets a white horse with brown spots named Lucky.

Side by side we trot around the grass, and talk.

"How old is Johanna?" I ask.

"16, same as you." He says.

I peek a look at him, he looked happier outside of the palace than inside. Suddenly out of nowhere, he stops Lucky. He hits Wind on the back and says 'go Wind.'

"Hold on Cassie!" He yells as Wind takes of going as fast as the wind, oh, that's why she's called that! Any thoughts after that though are gone, because I'm holding on for dear life.

"I'm going to kill you!" I scream towards the direction of Jacob.

I could hear him and Charlie laughing hysterically behind me as Wind runs away, fast.

Gritting my teeth I pull on the reign stopping Wind, but since she was going so fast, I tumble right out of the saddle and over Wind's head, right onto the ground.

I scream as I fall. My face plummets towards the ground and stick my hands out to stop the fall. This was going to hurt a lot.

Then suddenly, my left wrist, as it hits the ground gives out, and I hear a loud crunch, like the sound of my wrist breaking. I scream again, this time a scream of pure pain, as a shot of it spikes up my wrist. Ouch.

**Ouch indeed! Ok so, I dropped a few hints of the big secret that the rebels refuse to tell Cassie that's about her, through out the chapter. **

**So, did you think that was so stupid of prince Jacob, or what? Cassie could have gotten hurt, and she did! Let me know your thoughts, and who else should go home!**

Girls teams:

Daniella, 5

Jenna, 5

Cally, 5

Georgia, 4

Addy, 4

* * *

><p>Ashley, 4<p>

Maureen 4,

Jacklyn, 4

Ariel, 5

* * *

><p>Marlene, 4<p>

Tori, 5

Bree, 3

Jessie, 3

* * *

><p>Cassie, 3<p>

Cynthia, 2

Lana, 2

Courtney, 2

* * *

><p>Ruby, 2<p>

Vanessa, 2

Allison, 2

Gina, 2

* * *

><p>Madison, 2<p>

Sarah, 2

Nicole, 2

Juliana, 2

* * *

><p>Mackenzie, 3<p>

Cloe, 3

Katarina, 3

Trina, 4


	21. Chapter 21

**ploiuioi- Thanks!**

**Property Of Illea- Thanks for the advice!**

**WiseGirlRocks- Thanks for faving and following my story! **

**Sorry, but I'll probably only be able to update on weekends now, because I made my school gymnastics team and will be home late from now on. Anyway...**

**Chapter 21!**

Cassie's POV

At once, the laughter coming from Jacob and Charlie ceases and I hear the galloping of Lucky as Jacob rushes to my aide.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you hurt!" He asks panicked

I sit up slowly cradling my injured wrist. "I think I broke my wrist actually." I say wincing at the pain.

"Ok, ok, calm down, i'll uh, take you to the hospital wing." Jacob says helping me up.

"Thanks, and that was not exactly the smartest idea mister!" I scold him like I do with my brothers

"I know, I know, it was stupid, sorry!" He says again.

I smile at how sorry he sounded, good, I hoped he learned his lesson!

At that moment Charlie rides up on a beautiful chestnut.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital wing." Jacob says to Charlie.

Charlie nods. "Ok, Cassie, I'm going to feel your wrist right now, it might hurt, but don't move!" Charlie orders me.

I stay rooted to the ground, even though the pain is unbearable.

"I'm no doctor, but I think it's broken, so yeah, go get it checked out, and say hi to Vicky for me!" Charlie says.

Charlie leads all of the horses back to the barn, while Jacob and I slowly walk back to the palace.

He helps me walk up the stairs, even though it wasn't really necessary, I mean, my legs were fine!

But his concern was sweet.

Suddenly though, I yearned for James, a lot, and that emotion was very strong.

And, I didn't really have much romantic feelings toward Jacob either, honestly? He was like a big brother to me.

Right now, I just had to focus on saving James, and then I'd ask Jacob to eliminate me, so James and I could be together.

When we get to the hospital wing, Jacob calls for a doctor, and a young one comes out.

"Hello your highness, and Lady Cassandra. My name is Dr. Davis. What can I do for you?" Dr. Davis asks.

"I think my wrist may be broken." I say.

He just nods and leads me over to a cot.

I sit down, and Jacob holds my other hand, how sweet.

Dr. Davis doesn't pry or ask how I was injured he just gets right work.

First I get an x-ray, and he pronounces it broken for sure. Jacob sighs and mutters sorry to me again.

I pat his shoulder, signaling that I didn't mind.

Afterwards, I get this blue cast on my arm, stopping just below my elbow, this time I sigh.

"You're lucky it wasn't your right arm," Dr. Davis remarks.

"Yeah." I say in agreement.

He hands me a bottle of pills for the pain and instructs me to take them 2 times a day.

"Ok, and thank you again Doc." I say.

He smiles, "Just come back if it hurts too much, and then again in a week or so, if you're still in the selection, of course." He says with a look at Jacob, who nods his head.

What did that mean? Was I going home soon, or staying?

Jacob's POV

This whole selection was so complicated. I mean I liked Cassie, but only as like a friend, not like the way I was developing feelings for Maureen and Ariel, who I really liked.

Cassie was great to be around, but I didn't exactly want to marry her, it just didn't feel right thinking about it.

I was probably going to have to eliminate her soon, right? Right.

After our hospital visit, where Cassie got a cast, I felt really bad about that, I dropped her off in her room, to get ready for dinner, and my other dates, which, truthfully? I was very excited about.

I picked up Lady Ashley in her room and we had a fun time. I arranged to have a private dinner in her room and we talked a lot. She was very nice, but it seemed like she tried to hard, still, she was better than some of the other girls.

After dinner, I decided to eliminate some girls: Trina, Addy and Cloe, who were very upset, just like the others I eliminated earlier.

Lady Lana was unbearable! I'd have to eliminate her soon, she was way too alluring. Did she think that just because she wore a size C bra that I'd pick her to be my wife right away!

Of course not!

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

It was almost 9:00, and so I was getting ready for bed. Vicky handed me my pain medication.

I swallowed them and made a face, at which Josie giggled. My maids were pretty shocked to see my cast, and so I had to recount the story to them.

And dinner! Oh dinner was unbearable! I had to leave early because of all of the questions and attention towards me!

"So," I say conversationally to Vicky, "I met Charlie today."

Vicky's face turns a deep red, "Oh?" She asks.

"Yeah, and he was very nice, why'd you keep it a secret?" I asked truly curious.

"Well, miss. nosy, if you must know, I was a four once, but when I married Charlie, I became a six, and so our marriage became a scandal in Angeles, and the Prince, who was friends with Charlie, got me a position as a maid here at the palace." Vicky says, "And I don't regret a second of it." She adds.

I could tell that she truly loved Charlie to lower herself to be with him.

A knock on the door jolts me back awake, as I was almost sleeping.

Kat jumps up to get it.

"Oh, Cassie, there's a note for you!" She trills.

I catch a glimpse of the carrier, it was Jillian!

Oh no! The rebels must need me to do something!

I shoo my maids away as they try to read the note, they probably assumed it was from Jacob.

Yes, I was right, it was from Devin, he wanted me to meet him in the gardens, right away.

I close my eyes, sighing inwardly.

"Girls, I'm feeling tired, I'm good for the night, i'll see you in the morning." I say yawning, for real though, I was tired.

Josie looks suspiciously at me and I look innocently at the younger girl. Shaking her head, she follows Vicky and Kat out, turning off the light switch as she left.

The moment they leave I throw a robe over my shorts and tank top and grab a pair of black socks, not wanting to go bare foot, but not wanting to wear heels.

I sneak out into the garden and find Jillian is already there, as well as Devin, as well as James and Sophie, both tied up. Jillian eyes my cast curiously and Devin outright laughs when he sees it.

James just looks worried about me, as usual.

"Glad you could join us princess!" Exclaims Devin happily.

"Princess?" I ask scowling.

"Well, don't tell me you don't know!" He says.

My scowl deepens.

"You don't!" He says shocked and gleeful.

"We figured you did, guess we were wrong." He says shrugging.

Huh, so they must not be associated with Cory, because Cory knows that I don't know the secret. Princess though? Was I related to the royal family and they just didn't tell me? I had to know!

"So!" Devin snaps. "I need you and Blondie to do something! I need you to slip a grenade into princess Johanna's room. She is coming back from Russia with the other princess tomorrow morning, and we want her gone." He says.

I gape at him horrified, as does Jillian.

"Remember, if you don't comply, well, poor James and Sophie." He says sadly.

"Ok, i'll do it." I say at last, "Can I have a private moment with James please?" I ask.

Devin smirks, "Sure, just don't get too intimate!" He says grinning as he hands me the grenade.

I duck my head, pretending to be embarrassed, and gives a few feet of room.

James looks at me confused.

I lean my lips to his cheek, "James," I whisper, slipping the knife that Jillian slipped me moments ago into his pocket, as well as the grenade.

His eyes widen and he is about to say something, oh no! He doesn't know about the listening device the put on me!

I quickly crush my lips to his.

It felt good, I think guiltily, kissing James again, this is what I was missing with Jacob, the romantic spark. When I pull back, James is looking at me baffled and I press a finger to his lips. His eyes widen again, this time in understanding, and he nods at me.

"I love you Cassandra Morris." He whispers.

And I you! I mouth at him.

Then Devin is next to us, pulling Sophie and him away. Jillian tilts her head in question and I nod. She slips her hand in mine and we walk back into the palace together.

I quietly slip into my room, praying that James and Sophie escape without injury, and praying that Princess Johanna and Princess Lindsey arrive at the palace safely.

**Yes, let's hope Princess Johanna and Lindsey arrive safely. Soooo!? What do you think? Do you think that James can get himself and Sophie out with a single knife! Let's hope! **

**Big hint for the secret that Cory won't tell her in the next chapter. Tell me your theories on what you think it is! You may be right! **

**Let me know your thoughts as usual, on the secret, and James and Sophie's escape chances, I love reading the reviews! **

**Until next time, which will probably be next weekend!**

**-ilona18**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, just saying, I have another story posted, it's called Being Celeste: A Selection Story. You guys should totally check it out! Please! **

**ploiuiu- Thanks! **

**Chapter 22!**

Cassie's POV

When I wake up, I'm filled with dread. If something, god forbid should happen to Sophie, James, or Princess Johanna, I would never forgive myself. I just wouldn't be able to.

So when a knock sounds on my door, I cautiously open it.

It was Jillian.

Her eyes were framed with joy. She motions for me to come with her.

Grabbing a robe I practically sprint after her, because, I think that James and Sophie made it!

She leads me into a secret passage that, by the looks of it, once was an old servants room. There, in the middle sits a bench, and on the bench sits a grinning James and a trembling Sophie.

Jillian and Sophie embrace, which brings tears to my eyes.

And then Jillian takes out her earrings and lights a small fire in the washtub and throws it in.

I look at her very confused. Listening devices. She mouths at me.

Oh! I nod at her in understanding. I take mine out too, and put them in the fire as well. Jillian, when the earrings are all burnt, puts it out with water.

I turn towards James now. My heart hitches.

Without warning I leap at him and tackle him into a hug. His arms come up around me and hold me there.

My fingers brush against a wet spot on his side.

"James!" I gasp, "Are you hurt!?" I ask a little worried.

"I'm fine Cassie, really!" He says.

I don't believe him.

I lift up his shirt and the side of his hip was dark with blood.

"What happened!" I demand.

"Nothing, really! One of the rebels saw us and shot at Sophie, I just pushed her out of the way, but got a little bullet graze, I'm fine!" He says.

"No, you're not!" I say.

I send Jillian to get a first aid kit for his wound. Sophie has stopped trembling from fear now and looks adoringly at James. "My hero!" She pronounces.

James ruffles her hair affectionately and I squeeze her small hand. When Jillian returns, I clean James's wound and bandage it all up.

"What will you do?" I ask James.

"I don't know." He says truthfully. "Maybe I could become a guard, and Sophie could go home to her parents." He says.

I bite my lip in thought. James puts his finger to my lips. "You're thinking about something." He states.

He knew me so well! I lean in a little and Jillian covers Sophie's eyes teasingly as we kiss. It was very passionate. A type of, 'I'm not leaving you anytime soon.' Type of kiss. It was soft and tender and filled up the missing hole that I didn't even know I had, no matter how corny that sounded.

"I think I'm going to ask Prince Jacob to eliminate me, so we could go home together." I say softly, testing out the words. Surprisingly, thinking about leaving Jacob hurts a little. Even though I didn't love him like I loved James.

"If that's what you want." James says.

I nod.

"Just give me a week." I say looking at my watch, "I have to go now, but i'll be back with breakfast soon." I promise leaving.

At breakfast, Cynthia is missing, on her date. At the end of it, there's a commotion at the doors and they're swept open as two teenage girls in silk dresses enter.

Queen Reyna gasps. "Johanna and Lindsey!" She says lovingly getting up to hug her daughters. King Dominick's eyes soften as he looks at them.

Thank god Johanna was safe!

I was sitting with Bree and Marlene and Tori today, closer to the back, and so I don't really get a good look at the princesses until Queen Reyna ushers them to sit down for some breakfast when she learns that they didn't have any yet.

We all curtsey to the princesses and then sit down.

As they pass me to get to the head of the table I finally get a good look at Princess Johanna and Lindsey.

Lindsey blond hair like her father, as well as blue eyes. Her hair was very long and was brushed to perfection. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress that suited her tiny frame.

Princess Johanna though was a sight. Her hair was chopped off to the bottom of her chin and was a dark brown, more like her mothers, she also inherited her mothers chocolate brown eyes.

Her appearance was very boyish in nature. She had on a deep green dress that was elbow length, and thigh high, which caused her mother to look at her disapprovingly.

While I was all girly in looks, long brown hair and girly dresses, Johanna was way more about making a statement. Her hair, once brown was streaked a bright blue.

She wore combat boots and tights with ripped holes in them. I could see Queen Reyna shuddering at her daughter's appearance.

I could never dye my hair blue, or wear boots with a dress, or leggings with holes, goodness, this girl was such a difficult princess!

Queen Reyna scolds Johanna on her hair and I could see Johanna smiling, pleased at the effect that she evoked out of her mother.

Grinning at our dumbfounded gazes she struts to the end of the table, halting when she gets a good look at me.

Her eyes meet mine, chocolate brown on chocolate brown, and she holds my gaze. She looked familiar and not, all in one look.

She made me feel like I was missing something, but didn't know what.

And all of a sudden I hear a thought in my brain, but I wasn't thinking of it. Emily. That word is whispered throughout my mind.

And then, the moment is over when Jacob bursts in.

Jacob's POV

The moment I heard my sisters were back home, I rushed to see them.

I burst into the dining room and give them both a big hug. Johanna was looking the same as always, shocking appearance, and Lindsey looked as sweet and delicate as always.

Johanna, turning 17 soon, was engaged to Prince Dimitri of Russia. She was paused in front of Cassie, and as I got closer to them, I halted in my tracks.

Both girls were staring at each other in wonder and suspicion.

Seeing Cassie for the first time next to Johanna made me realize that there was something off about the way Cassie looked, something strangely familiar, but I couldn't figure out what exactly.

It was then that a rebel broke into the room that all chaos exploded.

Cassie's POV

Cory burst into the room and grabbed the first girl he saw, which happened to be Mackenzie. I knew that he wouldn't really hurt her, he just needed to make sure that he wasn't injured because he was a rebel.

From the other doors, bursts in Devin and at least 10 other rebels. Cory and Devin glare at each other.

Behind Cory, Riley walk up, as well as other rebels.

Everyone halts with what they're doing.

Devin, smart as always grabs the nearest girl to him, which happened to be Sarah. She whimpers. He throws her at one of his companions while he himself grabs Princess Johanna.

After that, a flood of guards pour in, but stop when they see the scene in front of them.

Devin holding Johanna, Cory holding Mackenzie, a gun pointed at Sarah's head, and all of us girls frozen in our seats.

Devin glares maliciously at me and gets a gun to be pointed at my head as well. He yanks me up and pressed Johanna and me up against each other.

"Nobody moves!" Devin yells, "Or the girls get it!" He yells yanking Johanna's hair. Johanna screams in pain and fright.

He shepherds me and Johanna on opposite sides of him. "You're mine!" He says, his breath smelling foul.

He puts the barrel of his gun to my cheek, and it's cold against it. Another rebel takes Johanna and does the same to her, who no longer looks so cocky.

Devin outright laughs, and he sounds like a maniac, suddenly, I'm wondering whether he's in his right mind.

One of the guards make a move for his spare gun, and Devin swings around to stare at him.

"I said, nobody moves!" Devin roars. He takes another gun out of his belt and points it at the culprit guard. The guard aims his gun right back at Devin.

"One shot fired, and the princess dies!" Devin says pointing his gun.

Johanna gulps. Queen Reyna and King Dominick's eyes are creased with worry, and they're wondering what they could possibly do to save their daughter. Prince Jacob looks mad and outraged that someone would dare want to hurt his little sister.

Devin stands on top of a table, pulling me with him. "Well look at this!" He yells. "I've got both princesses in my clutches!"

Maureen, Jacky, Cory, and Ashley flinch, not meeting my gaze when I look at them. Devin starts to talk again, but his time, Cory interrupts him.

Cory stands defiantly on top of a table too. "Let me tell them Devin." He says curling his lip at the word Devin. "It concerns me too, and you won't say it as gently."

So they know each other! My heart is racing, and I'm suddenly thinking that the secret is going to be revealed right now!

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Cory trails off. Riley stands next to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Cory takes a deep breath and then starts again.

**Sooooo, what did you think? Can you guys guess the secret? I feel that it's pretty obvious at this point. Please review and tell me your guesses! **

** The next chapter will be updated fairly soon since I'm off from school on spring break.**

**I just want to give a really big shout out to Property of Illea. Thank you so much for beta reading this chapter, and advice for the other chapters along the way. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Guest- Ok, this is for you! I hope you like it! And yes, your guess was right!**

**ploiuiu- Thanks! Well, now you know, or will know I guess. **

Chapter 23

Cory starts again, "Cassandra Morris, is really Emily, the supposed to be dead twin of Princess Johanna!"

The royal family gasps. Jacob actually yells 'no!'

Devin though, starts laughing like a maniac. "Ha!" He crows.

"You idiots never even knew that your daughter was living here all along!" He chokes out.

While he's taunting the royal family, I look at Cory. He's looking at me too.

"How could you not tell me!" I choke out, blinded by tears.

"I'm so sorry Cassie, I, just, I was ashamed that I ever helped with this whole thing in the first place." He says looking at me, willing me to understand.

So he knew from the beginning! How could he do this to me! I felt so betrayed!

And eww! I was dating my brother, oh god, that's why Ashley made sure we didn't kiss! Oh gross!

My mind meanwhile is churning with everything that just happened. I was really Princess Emily. Twin sister of Johanna, and sister to Jacob and Lindsey. Thinking about, it didn't feel wrong, it felt right. I was relived that Jacob was my brother, because he felt like one all along, and seeing Johanna just made me feel right and whole again

But I thought that Emily died? How if I was her? It didn't make any sense! As my thoughts try to collect themselves, Johanna next to me cries out in pain when a rebel digs a knife into her cheek.

Her cry knocks some sense into me.

While Devin is taunting the King and Queen I take this opportunity to kick him in the crotch. He gasps and falls to the ground in pain. I pick up his gun and aim it at his figure on the floor.

"Cassie, no!" Screams someone from behind me.

I back up slowly, still holding the gun, and then, I take of flying.

I run out of the dining room as fast as I can, hearing the pounding of rebels feet behind me.

Suddenly, the hallway on both sides of me is flooded with Devin's rebels.

I halt, pointing the gun wearily. Devin shoves his way to the front, pointing a gun at Johanna and giving me the look that says if I shoot, he shoots.

"Cassie, or shall I say Emily, it's over, you lost, maybe i'll spare you for your effort at rebellion, but your pretty twin sister won't be spared I'm afraid." He says.

Devin strokes her cheek and she spits at him. He just laughs.

Another rebel has Sarah, and another has Courtney.

Devin walks calmly up to me, limping slightly, and plucks the gun from my hand.

He and the other rebels make us march. Suddenly, they halt and I nearly crash into Devin's shoulder.

In front of us were a bunch of the palace guards, and Cory and Riley's rebels, as well as...

No! James and Jacob! What were they doing here!

Both boys have looks of determination on their faces and both were holding guns.

Devin laughs, and unpleasant sound that curls my hair.

Oh no! My brother, no, my adopted brother, Cory, Jacob, and James were going to fight rebels!

No! This was not going to happen! I just found out that I really had a twin sister and belonged to the royal family, now this dick Devin was ruining that!

I look from Cory's rebels to Devin's rebels, wishing for something to intervene in the fight that I was sure was going to happen.

Devin grins and shoves Johanna and me, with the other two selected girls into the wall. We fall into each other, and when we sit up, we find ourselves in the middle of a rebel cage, rebels from Devin's side surrounding us on all sides.

And from there, the fight begins.

Devin's rebels attack and I hear the ugly sound of knives and guns clashing.

Cory holds up good on his own, taking out a few bad guys. Riley is a fighting machine as well.

I see the tip of Jillian's blond hair as she leads the royal family, or what's left of them, to a safe passage. Some of Devin's rebels attempt to shoot at them but the guards intercept their shots and those rebels fall to the ground dead.

Jillian sprints towards the fight and I shake my head. What is she doing! Is she trying to get hurt!?

Devin, seeing her lunges towards her. But Jillian, with a scream sidesteps.

A guard aims a shot at Devin, who ducks and in turn shoots the guard dead.

Jillian, while Devin was distracted, throws the pack that she was wearing at Johanna, and Johanna catches it deftly. Inside are a bunch of knives from the kitchen. Giving me a salute, she sprints away, to help get the selected out of the dining room, launching one of her knives at Devin, who deflects it with his gun.

Taking aim at her he shoots, the bullet hits the wall above her head.

With a scared look she makes it to the dining room, and disappears, leading the last of the selected into a safe room.

More guards come out to help us fight the rebels, well, Devin's rebels.

Meanwhile, us girls each arm ourselves with a knife from the pack. Courtney is just about to pick one up when one of Devin's rebels falls on the ground next to us and Courtney shrieks when his heavy body falls on top of her.

He was still alive however, and, through a bloody smile, picks up his gun and aims it at her head.

With a scream I lunge towards the gun, knocking it away. And stabbing my knife into his side.

I stare wide eyed, I just killed a man!

Rough hands start to grab us as Devin's rebels start to realize that they're losing the fight.

I look around for Jacob, and when I don't see him, I start to panic.

Craning my neck I see a bunch of guards shoving him down the hall, towards a safe room. Jacob is protesting though. He turns around to go back into the fight, when one of his guards crumble to the floor, dead.

Wide eyed, Jacob allows himself to be led down the hall. His eyes meet mine, then shift over to the right to Johanna.

While she's looking at Jacob, a bullet aims for her but she throw her knife into the attacker, dodging the bullet.

Johanna takes Courtney's knife and aims at another rebel.

The rebel, seeing Courtney undefended pulls the trigger of his gun on her. I, without thinking, move myself in front of her, his gun goes off, and a bullet grazes my shoulder, the same arm who's wrist I broke.

I howl in pain as blood trickles down my arm in a steady stream. My cast starts to floods with blood. James, hearing my scream pushes his way towards me.

My eyes meet his in that one second before Devin takes aim at his head.

My eyes widen in alarm, and before I can scream, Cory dives at James, knocking him to the ground, the bullet hits Cory instead of James. But that doesn't matter because Devin leaps at both boys, or men, and aims his gun at James.

Cory is unconscious on the floor, but Riley drags him away, shooting at any rebels who come in her way. No! Cory has to be ok! He has siblings, and a daughter who needs him!

I fall backwards, and Johanna rips off her jacket in attempt to stop the steady stream of blood rolling down my fingers. She presses the jacket to my shoulder and I wince in pain. Courtney next to me is sobbing thank you, because the bullet was aimed at her heart.

Sarah! Where is Sarah! I lift my head up, and she's unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. My head falls back again.

I fight to lift my head up again, to make sure James is ok.

James, panting, takes out his own gun, in attempt to defend himself, but Devin already has aim.

I scream, a loud one, and rebels turn to stare at me, the rest of the girls start screaming too, giving the guards and Cory's rebels a chance to attack.

Devin's rebels all flee, and the only one that's left is Devin himself, on top of James.

I jump up, ignoring the blood dripping down my arm and onto my dress. I try to get to James, but I sway, a little dizzy from the blood loss.

I fall to my knees instead and try to get to him. I had to get to James. Palace rebels swarm around Devin and James.

But they don't know who he is. With his clothes, he could just be another rebel. Besides, they couldn't possibly get there on time.

Devin presses the trigger and James closes his eyes as he waits for the impact of the bullet aimed as his head.

**Cliffhanger! Sooo? What do you guys think? I'm not to good at writing action, so how did I do with it? Thumbs up? Or thumbs down? I love constructive criticism so I could improve my writing! **

**And again, thanks to Property of Illea for beta reading this chapter! **

**Review, fav, and follow!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Devin presses the trigger and James closes his eyes as he waits for the impact of the bullet aimed as his head._

No bullets come out. James takes this opportunity to shoot at Devin, but Devin grabs his wrist and twists it. The gun drops, but James kicks it away before Devin could grab it. Devin takes his empty gun and slams it into James's skull, and he falls unconscious.

Devin then proceeds to take out a knife. This all happen in a matter of seconds.

"Guards! Do something!" I scream hysterically.

The guards that were left snap into action, but it's too late, Devin plunges the knife into James's side.

"No!" I scream.

I get to my feet unsteadily and lurch towards Devin, wanting to kill him so badly. Arms come around me, restraining me. Devin, getting pulled off of a bloody James, just laughs and laughs, it makes me furious.

"Goodbye little princess, until we meet again, and don't worry, we will meet again, this isn't over!" He calls sweetly as the guards shove him down the hall.

Ugh! I hate him so much!

Suddenly, the burning pain in my shoulder becomes unbearable and I collapse into a guard's arms.

My eye lids start to shut, but I fight to keep them open as James and I are rushed to the hospital wing.

As I'm laid down on a bed, I see Johanna's worried face above me, and the doctor's as well. The doctor takes his fingers and gently shuts my heavy lids, and I succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

I felt like such a failure. Not only could I not defend my sisters, I got carried away like a baby in the middle of the fight!

As soon as we were let out of the safe room, I rushed to the hospital wing to see Cassie.

She was sleeping peacefully, the doctor having gave her a sleeping pill.

On the bed next to her was a badly bruised boy, with a bandaged head and stomach, and side. He looked pretty bad.

As I pull up a chair next to Cassie's bed, and wait for her to wake up, a maid walks in.

"Prince Jacob." She says nervously, "This letter is for you, it's from Cory, Cassie's brot- adopted brother." She says leaving.

Curiously, I unfold the letter.

_Dear Cassie and royal family, _

_I am very sorry for the confusion that must have happened, but it is true, Cassie is really the princess. Let me explain how this came to be. _

_16 years ago, my baby sister Cassandra was born. One day, I was walking home from school, when I was stopped by a man who said his name was Andrew, and that he was a northern rebel. I was only 8 at the time, but I was smart. I knew that the new king after King Maxon, King Dominick, was not going to do anything to help the country. Maxon did a lot to help change it, but Dominick pretty much ruined all of that. Andrew told me that there was a way to change that, and he told me his plan._

_He wanted to switch my sister Cassandra with Emily, the newborn twin of the king. My sister would live like royalty, and when they were both 16, we'd tell them the truth. Emily, posing as my sister, Cassie, would see that the country needed change and for the better, and help. And then Cassandra, posing as Emily, would come back to us._

_But things didn't go as planned, for one, Andre passed away. It was a slow funeral, and private, I never saw the body. Then, my sister Cassandra, posing as Emily, was killed during a southern rebel attack on the palace._

_I was wracked with grief and I didn't want to admit to myself that I'd made a mistake. Andrew, before his passing, convinced me to run away with the rebels, and so took Riley, and we left. _

_It was hard to be around Cassie, the real Emily, knowing that she was supposed to be dead, and not Cassandra, my sister._

_But then the northern rebels split, Devin and his followers joined the southern rebels, and gave most of our secrets to them. _

_Oh, and the boy that Cassie calls James is her boyfriend, just a warning._

_I'm sorry for all of the confusion I have caused, but you have your princess back now._

_-Cory _

When I'm finished reading I'm a little bit stunned. But I don't have much time to dwell because Cassie starts waking up just then.

Cassie's POV

When I wake up I realize that Jacob was sitting next to my bed. I yawn, stretching my good shoulder. The other one was wrapped in gauze and my wrist had a new cast.

"How long was I out?" I ask Jacob after he gives me a light hug, avoiding my shoulder.

"Only a few hours." He replies, "Your lunch is here." He says gesturing towards a tray on a table with food in it.

I look down at myself, I'm wearing a clean cotton tank top and shorts, someone must have changed me while i was sleeping because i have no spots of blood on me...

Blood! James!

I look towards the bed next to mine and James is there. I bolt up and run over to him.

"Cassie." Jacob calls after me.

I don't listen. I kneel down and stroke his face. James had a huge bandage on the side of his head. I realize then that he was shirtless, and had a bandage on his side, and stomach.

I give him a gentle kiss on the cheek and allow myself to be led back to my bed by Jacob.

The doctor, realizing that i was awake, comes over.

"Well, Princess Emily," He starts.

"Oh no, please, call me Cassie, that is my name now." I say firmly.

"Ok, Princess Cassie, you suffered a pretty nasty shoulder wound there. So i want you to come back in a few days so i can check both your shoulder and your wrist," He says.

"Will James be ok!?" I demand jerking my head towards James.

"Well, yes his wounds were only semi fatal, he should be up in a few hours, if you want to come back." Doc says walking away to check his wounds, "Yeah, that was a pretty rough fight that he was in."

"Thank you." I say.

I look up at Jacob, "What now? I'm just so confused on who i am." I say tearing up a little.

"I understand Cassie, but, uh, your brother wrote this letter, you should probably read it." Jacob says stumbling over the word brother.

I take the letter and read it quickly. I sniff, "So he wishes i were dead." I state.

"No!" Jacob flares up, "He's saying he's sorry for the drama that he caused, that's all."

I nod, thinking that he was right, but it still hurt.

"Hey, do you want to pick out a new room, in the wing where we all sleep?" He asks. "Since you're not part of the selection, you probably don't want to sleep there." He says lightly.

"Sure!" I say brightening up a little, "And then can we come back here so i could make sure James is really ok?" I ask.

"Sure Cassie." Jacob says.

We go to the floor where the royal family has their rooms.

"This one is my room, that's Johanna's, that's Lindsey's and that's mom and dad's." Jacob says pointing them all out.

There were three empty rooms.

"Yeah, this one was Emily's old room." Jacob says when we stop at an empty room.

Oh, how sad.

In the end, i pick out the room next to Jacob's.

Afterwards we visit Johanna and Lindsey.

"OMG! You're awake! Finally!" Johanna screams jumping up to give me a hug.

"Careful Jo." Jacob cautions when i wince when her arm brushes against my wound.

Lindsey hangs back a little.

"Hi Cassie." She says softly.

"Hi Lindsey, i guess you're my sister now." I say matching her tone.

"Oh just hug each other!" Jo screams.

Laughing i embrace my new sister while Jo jumps up and down excitedly.

"So...Now it's time to meet your parents!" Jo says grabbing my hand.

She pulls me into the king's study, where he was talking with a few advisors.

"Mom, dad, meet your long lost daughter Jo pronounces.

One of the advisors sneers at me with hatred, though i don't know why, the other two bow good naturedly at me and smile.

Queen Reyna gives me a hug, "Oh Cassie, I'm just, oh dear, I'm crying, I'm just glad you're ok." She says tearfully.

King Dominick also gives me a hug. I didn't really like him, i mean, how can i not like my father, but from the way he ruled, he was not very independent and just let his advisors do the work and ruin this once great country, Jacob would do a much better job ruling than him.

"If it's ok, Queen Reyna, i would like to call my adopted family." I say hesitantly.

"Of course!" She says grabbing the phone from the desk, i think that i liked the queen very much.

She hands me the phone and the royal family withdraws while i make the call.

"Hello?" Mom answers.

"Mom! It's me!" I say joyously.

"Cassie! Oh my god, we've been hearing so many rumors about an attack on the palace and the royal family injured and all of that, are you ok?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, listen, there's something that i need to tell you, hold on a moment." I say.

I step into the hall, "Um, would it be ok if my family comes to the palace and James too?" I ask.

"Of course." Queen Reyna says warmly.

"Hi mom, i have to explain something to you, so the royal family is inviting you to the palace, all of the information will come in the mail, just tell Alexa, i also want her to come." I say.

"Oh Cassie! How did you do this for us! Of course Alexa can come! Oh baby, i love you so much! We'll be together soon!" Mom says, and i tear up, because she's not really my mother.

We talk for a few minutes and then hang up. I'm really excited now. I know that they are not my real family, but i loved them very much and missed them a lot!

Next, i call James's house number.

"Hello?" His mother answers.

"Mrs. Capri!" I say happily, "We have found your son! He's alive, but injured, and so the royal family would like to invite to see him, as he is recovering in the hospital wing." I say.

"Cassie, is that you? Oh, why do i care! My son is alive." She screams, in the background i hear her yelling 'they found James, they found James!'

I smile at that.

"Ok, so the plane tickets and information will be sent in the mail." I say.

"Thank you Cassie, thank you so much." She says crying happily.

I hang up the phone and rely on to Jacob that we needed a few plane tickets for Angeles from Kent, and he goes off to arrange that for me.

Meanwhile, i head down to the hospital wing to see if James is ok.

I pull up the chair that Jacob was previously sitting in and bring it over to the side of James's hospital bed.

And i just wait, wait for him to wake up, so i could tell him how much i loved it him and how much he scared me when he was fighting out there, because, well, i believed that James was my one, my forever, the one i wanted to marry, and i couldn't wait to tell him that.

**Ok then, did you like the chapter!? **

**There still is another mystery. Devin is very confident that he will be seeing Cassie again soon, why? **

**I'll give you a hint, back in the earlier chapters, there was a particulary nasty advisor to the king, and also, think about the strangeness of Andrew's funeral from Cory's letter, and then Devin and his joining the southern rebels, and then who Emily, well, Cassandra was killed by. **

**Whoever comes up with the right answer gets to be a royal person when the royals come for the selected girls to serve as a challenge. **

**And yes, the selection will still continue, even though the secret has been revealed, Jacob still needs to find his wife!**

**Fav, follow, and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know you guys are reading this because I could see how many views I have, so please review! Please! If you review you get to be a royal when the royals come for the selection! **

**Wisegirlrocks- Almost! But not quite.**

Chapter 25

James starts stirring and I shift over in my seat, anxious to see if he was ok.

"Cassie?" He asks.

"I'm right here." I say taking his hand with my good arm.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask.

"I am now that you're here." He says.

I smile at how corny that sounded.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok." I say pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You really scared me there." I say a little teary eyed.

James shifts into a sitting position and opens his eyes.

"Hey babe." He says looking down at me.

"Hey yourself, I just called your mother, she's on her way down here with your dad and siblings." I say watching his reaction.

James's mouth falls open. "They're coming here!" He says excitedly.

I nod, smiling at the joy I was causing.

"Oh wow, this is great, i'll get to see my parents, and Bella and Lucas!" James says excitedly. Bella was 13, while Lucas was 8.

"Yeah, I know how much you miss your family, and mine will be coming too." I say.

James looks at me funnily.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

"You're really amazing you know." James says in awe.

I blush, "Not really." I say.

James gives me a crooked smile, "I think you are." He says leaning in for a small kiss.

The doctor walks in just then to check on James's wounds.

I excuse myself, with promises to check up on him later. I return to my room, and soon to be old room, and am greeted by my maids, plus Charlie.

"You're ok!" Kat yells.

"Yeah." I say.

Kat and Josie rush up to me and we all embrace.

Vicky holds back though.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Miss, you're the princess now, before, it may have been alright to be a little friendly with us, but now you're royalty, a one, and we're sixes, you could probably even get new maids now." Vicky says sadly.

I march right up to her.

"Victoria Johnson, stop that nonsense right now! I am no different than I was this morning. You three are my maids, and I love you all, so stop being so ridiculous!" I say.

Charlie bursts in laughter. "Vicky, you know she's right." He says seriously when he's done laughing.

"Hi Charlie." I say raising my eyebrows.

"Hi Cassie, I tried checking up on you at the hospital, but you weren't there, so I proceeded to wait for you with my wife and Kat and Josie." He says importantly.

"Oh, well, hi." I say.

Charlie rolls his eyes at me.

"Come here!" He says.

He and Vicky give me a hug, and Vicky even smiles sheepishly at me.

"Ok Cassie, I'm prepared to be your friend again." She says.

"Yay!" I say dancing around a little.

We all chuckle a little, and then Vicky has to be sensible and say that I have to get dressed. She kicks Charlie out and my maids proceed to change me out of my hospital clothes.

They dress me into a light pale pink with sparkles on it and a silky feel to it.

When that is done, Kat applies a light coat of make up to my face and I'm fitted into matching shoes. My shoes had a low heel, because I was still injured, with new ones as well.

Now I had another worry, do I tell Jacob about the three rebels in the selection? Or do I keep it to myself. I feel like I owed Cory for saving James, and so I decided to keep it to myself, for now.

I thanked my maids for helping me and went to visit my friends.

First I went to Ariel's room.

She pulls me in.

"Oh my gosh, Cassie, Princess Cassie, you're ok, I was so worried!" She exclaims.

I realize then that the whole gang was in her room.

Jessie, Bree, Tori, Marlene and Ashley were all sitting on the floor playing a game of cards.

When I'm pulled in by Ariel they all jump up to curtsey to me and chime in at how glad they were to see me.

Ashley gives me a wary glance, and I shake my head at her.

She still looks wary so I mouth, 'I didn't tell' at her.

She looks relieved.

"What do we call you now?" Bree asks.

"Well, I think that I want to be called Princess Cassandra, Emily sounds too weird, it's just not my name. But you all can call me Cassie." I say.

"That sounds fine!" Bree says, and the girls all nod.

"I never thought that I'd be friends with a princess!" Ariel remarks.

"Well, one of you might be queen!" I say, my eyes gleaming, "And I'm totally pulling for all of you, and I will totally put in a good word with Prince Jacob, ahem, my brother, oh it sounds so weird saying that!" I exclaim.

"You're the best!" Jessie says.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

One of Ariel's maids gets it and Jacob walks in.

"Oh." He says once he sees the crowd in Ariel's room.

I giggle at his expression.

"I was told that Tori was in here. Are you ready for our date?" He asks Tori.

Tori gulps, "Oh, so sorry that I forgot!" She exclaims.

She quickly follows Jacob out and they leave for their date.

"Oh, and your parents will be here tomorrow." Jacob calls.

My face lights up. "Really! Yay!" I say.

Jessie looks at me questioningly. "My adoptive family is coming, I have to explain this whole mess to them." I say.

"Yeah, maybe you should explain to us first." Bree says.

"Oops, sorry, ok, I guess I should start from the beginning." I say.

I tell them about Andrew switching me and Emily at birth, but I don't mention Cory, right now, it would be wise to leave Cory out of this, it's bad enough that Jacob already knows about him, and the other royals, I mean my family.

When I finish, the girls are staring at me open mouthed, well, Ashley is pretending to.

"Wow." Says Jessie at last.

"Yeah." Marlene agrees.

"And that's not all, Devon, the rebel that you saw in the dining room, he took my friend/boyfriend from Kent and almost killed him, and now, well, me and James, the boy, are sort of in a relationship." I say.

"Awww!" Bree squeals.

"That's so sweet!" Ariel says dreamily.

I smile. "I love you guys!" I say and we have a group hug, careful of my arm.

"Yikes, does your arm hurt?" Asks Jessie.

"A little, I'm on medication, so that numbs it I guess." I say shrugging as best as I could with one arm.

"Sorry." Ashley says, attempting to be apart of our girl conversation.

I look at her coolly, not that at ease with the knowledge that she's a rebel.

"Well, I have to go, I'm meeting up with Jacky and Maureen." Ashley says getting to her feet.

"Oh, ok, see you later!" We all chorus.

Ashley forces a smile and leaves.

"Oh yeah, sorry, but we have to go, Vivian wants us to all meet in the Women's Room." Bree says remembering, "You can come too I think, Queen Reyna, your mom, will be there. They're giving us our next challenge." Bree adds.

"Yeah, with eliminations afterwards!" Jessie says worriedly.

Sighing we all get to our feet and walk to the Women's Room.

Queen Reyna, mom, seems a little surprised to see me, but she doesn't say anything.

"Ok girls!" Vivian says clapping her hands.

"I know the rebel attack this morning scared you all, but we have a selection to get though!" She says.

"The next challenge for you all is going to be a little different than the last one." She says pursing her lips.

"Myself and Queen Reyna will be supervising it. So, you girls, minus Cassie." She says winking at me.

"You girls will be all writing letters to Prince Jacob, anonymously." She says letting that sink in.

"One every day, for one week, you will all get a number, and that is what you will write, like from number, and then you fill in your number. I suggest to be yourselves in this challenge." Vivian says looking at everyone.

"Three girls will win, and there will be at least three eliminations, probably more. After the last day of the letters, Prince Jacob will announce which three numbers won, and those three will each get a date with the prince.

There will be 7 losers of the challenge, and out of those seven, the prince will send home three. Only the winners are safe in this challenge, and anyone besides them can be eliminated, even if you're not a loser." Vivian says, "Any questions?" She asks.

Bree raises her hand. "So there will be three winners who will be safe. There will be 7 losers, three of which are getting eliminated. And then anyone else can be eliminated if the prince chooses?" She asks.

"Yes," Vivian answers. "But the prince can select more than three out of the losers, he just needs to send home at least three."

Queen Reyna cuts in, "You will meet in the Women's Room after lunch to write your letters, you will have as much time as you want. Then Prince Jacob will read them all and send you replies after breakfast the next morning." She says.

Besides me, Jessie shifts uncomfortably. I give her hand a comforting squeeze.

I look around to see other girls reactions. Lana looks confident, while Ruby looks a little worried. Allison is really beaming, she is kind of shy, so when her thoughts were on paper, I guess she wasn't. Gina looked nonchalant, while Jenna was sitting on the edge of her seat, ready to take on the challenge.

Out of my friends, Jessie looked a little upset, while Ariel was smiling a little. Bree was excited, while Tori and Marlene were a little worried. The three rebel girls eyes were wide open, like, 'what's going on, I didn't sign up for this.'

Cynthia, sitting with Lana, but no Courtney curiously, raises her hand. "When does this start?" She asks snottily.

"Now." Replies Vivian.

As all of the girls gasp in surprise, Queen Reyna motions for me to help her.

She gets out some paper and pens and we and Vivian pass them out to everyone, along with a clipboard.

Vivian goes around to tell everyone their numbers after we're done.

All I hear is the scratching of pen on paper and Vivian whispers that I could leave if I wanted to.

I go to my room to smoothen my make- up out before I went to visit James.

My maids were missing, probably working on renovations for my new room, and I didn't feel like bothering them.

I read a book for a few minutes, and when half an hour passes, I get ready to go.

As I'm about to open the door, there's a knock on it.

I open the door and to my surprise Courtney is standing at the door.

**Oooh, why is Courtney there!? Hint, Cassie did something during the rebel action scene with Devon and Cory, maybe that's why Courtney's there.**

**Also, do you like this pen pal challenge? I will list the numbers of each girl in the next chapter, because you will see Jacob's POV when he reads some of them and replies, unless you don't want numbers and want to guess, review to tell me if you want to know the numbers or not.**

**Also, the rebels aren't done yet. There is more of Devon to come, and a betrayal from inside the palace! And in the next chapter, she'll explain to her adoptive parents this whole mess!**

**Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Pretty please review, with a cherry on top. And tell me if you want the numbers or not!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The one is almost here! **

**Ok so...**

**Thank you EmilyTheNerd for reading and reviewing! **

"Hi Cassie." Courtney says looking at me strangely.

"Hello Courtney, do you need anything?" I ask politely.

"Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you, may I come in?" She asks shrugging her head into her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah, sure, come on in." I say moving to the side, allowing her to enter.

"So what's up?" I ask when she sits down on the bed.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to, um, say thank you for saving my life during the rebel attack." She says looking down a little.

What? That's why Courtney was here? Oh.

"Oh, well, we're both alive now, so I guess it was worth it." I say gently. Courtney looked pretty beat up.

"I'm really sorry about the way Cynthia, me and Lana were treating you." She blurts out. "I was really mean." Courtney says looking abashed.

"Oh Courtney, it's ok really, just why though?" I ask genuinely curious.

"I don't know, I was just upset that the prince liked you more than me." Courtney says.

Then she starts crying. "I'm really sorry, and I don't know why you saved my life, but that gave me a chance to see how short life is. Without you, I wouldn't be alive right now, and I really owe you." Courtney says weeping.

I lean in for a hug and Courtney sniffs in. "You can change." I say after a few seconds. Courtney's walls were really down after that near death experience.

"I know, and I will, please, just give me a second chance, can I maybe hang out with you and your friends now?" She asks.

I think for a second, was this a ploy to get to be friends with the princess? I didn't think so.

"Ok, maybe you could sit with Jessie and Ariel at dinner." I say at last.

Courtney nods. "Thank you so much, I'm really sorry. And I want to let you know, that Lana was the one who called Ariel a lesbian that day, not me, I promise." She says.

"Ok, thank you for telling me Courtney. Do you even like Cynthia and Lana?" I ask.

Courtney shakes her head. "At first I wanted to be like them, the thing is, my mother was a four, but she married a two, so I never really fit in, so when I saw those girls I really wanted to be more like them." She says.

I nod, understanding. "Well, Courtney, continue being their friends, and maybe you'll find some secrets to get them kicked out." I say grinning mischievously.

Courtney grins as well, "Oooh, princess, you're very sneaky!" She says wiping her tears.

Thanking me again, she curtsies, leaving the room.

I smile for a second at what I just suggested and leave to go visit my James.

When I walk into the room, James is awake, grinning widely.

"What?" I ask.

"You missed it, that brother of yours just eliminated another two girls." James says, his smile widening.

"What? What happened?" I ask confused.

"Ok, actually funny story, pull up a chair, yeah. So, Georgia, she was a four by the way, and Katarina, a three, so they were having a conversation on the way up to their room, and they were saying how you probably faked this whole princess thing. So Jacob overhears them, on his way to see how I was doing, nice guy by the way, and he explodes, eliminating them on the spot. He was telling me this a few minutes ago actually." James says laughing.

"Jacob was very angry, but I thought it was really funny, because, ok, just imagine the girls expressions when they realized Jacob was behind them, they probably looked horrified!" James says trying to imitate their faces.

"What's wrong?" He asks stopping one he sees my face.

"Oh James, if two girls already think that I'm a fake, other girls do too!" I cry.

"Cass! You are the real deal, no one can say otherwise! The doctor told me just now, after he heard Jacob, that he tested your DNA and you really are Emily, so no one can dispute that!" James says taking my hand.

He takes my fingers and traces the veins on my arm.

"You aren't Cassandra Morris anymore, you're Cassandra Schreave now." He says softly. "You're the princess of this country!" He marvels quietly.

"You could marry anyone in the world, and yet, you chose me." He says.

"James Capri, I love you, not any one else, and yes, I chose you." I say kissing him.

James pulls away after a second.

"You love me?" He asks.

"Yes, I love you James." I say, "And I want to be with you for a long time." I add.

James smiles, he leans in for another kiss, "I love you." He mumbles around me.

Someone clears their throat loudly behind us.

I whip my head around, it's Johanna.

"Hello there missy, I was just wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with Lindsey and me, but, well, I could tell you're busy." She says sniffing.

I laugh. "Sure Jo, I'll be up soon, just wait a few minutes!" I say exasperated.

Johanna chuckles as she sweeps herself out of the infirmary.

"Are you going to get out of here soon?" I ask wrinkling my nose.

"Uh, yeah, the doctor thinks that I could move out tomorrow, but where, I don't have a room." He says scrunching his eyebrows.

"Well, your family is coming tomorrow, maybe you want to go home with them?" I ask assessing his reaction.

"Cassie, in the future, can you see yourself marrying me?" He asks in reply.

"Yes." I say without hesitation.

"So won't I be a one, my family included?" He asks.

"I guess so." I say, not really seeing where this was going.

James nods, something making sense to him, I guessed.

"I think that I want to stay here with you, because if I marry you, won't I be a prince?" He asks.

"I don't know, i'll asks Queen Reyna." I say honestly.

"So I have a lot to learn if I want to please your mom." He says chuckling lightly.

I smile goofily at him.

"Ok, I have to go now, or Johanna will drag me, but I'll talk to Jacob about getting you a room. Rest up for tomorrow!" I call as I leave.

On my way out, I bump into a maid who was bringing a tray with dinner.

"Jillian!" I cry.

"Cassie!" She says. "Guess what!? I and Sophie have been assigned as James's maids when he gets out of the infirmary!" She says.

James, from inside, calls "Great!"

I chat for a few seconds with Jillian, before I set off to my room to get the things I would need for this slumber party.

I grab my pajamas, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, a pillow and a blanket and haul all of my stuff up to the third floor.

I make it to Johanna's room where she has everything set up.

I set up my pillow and blanket in a corner, and go to the bathroom to put my brush and toothbrush away. Johanna has had dinner brought up and set out, and me and Lindsey laugh at her effectiveness. I really wanted to get to know Lindsey better, she was very shy around me, and I wanted to change that hopefully at this sister bonding sleep over.

"So, Jo, what is this all about?" I ask her pointedly after settling down, because, knowing Johanna, she had an ulterior motive.

Jo smiles evilly.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

I skip dinner so I could read the girls letters. Some were really boring, others, extremely pleasant. Numbers 3 and 10 stood out the most though.

I hasten to write replies to them all.

The ones who's letters I didn't like were 7, 9, 14, 15, 18. I wondered who they were, and if I liked them in person, but not on paper, I was kind of miffed at my mother for not discussing this with me first, but, well, there was nothing I could do.

After I finish all of the replies, I make sure that the guest rooms for Cassie's and James's families were all set up right, and then I go to bed, only to wake up when I hear a chorus of giggling come from somewhere down the hall.

I get up and put on a robe and stalk to Johanna's room.

When I open it, I'm surprised to see Cassie, Johanna, and Lindsey having their own mini party.

**OK, so, do you guys want to know the numbers of all of the selected girls? Please let me know! **

**And... Fav, follow, and REVIEW! Please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**EmilyTheNerd- Ok then, numbers it is! **

**Kmoreader101- All righty then!**

**So I've been having a writer's block, and so I decided to put something out anyway, so if this chapter is crummy, I'm very sorry, and I'll try to make the next one better.**

* * *

><p><em>I get up and put on a robe and stalk to Johanna's room.<em>

_When I open it, I'm surprised to see Cassie, Johanna, and Lindsey having their own mini party._

Jacob's POV

"What is going on here!" I cry.

Cassie and Johanna stop dancing immediately. Jo waves at me, "Hi bro!" She says loudly.

I glare at her, "How am I supposed to get any sleep or answer my letters, if you three are banging on the walls?" I demand.

Jo starts laughing, "Well then Mr. Grumpy pants, we'll tone it down!" She says lowering the volume on music maker.

I nod looking evilly at them all, and stalk back to my room.

I wasn't very tired after that, and so I looked over the girls letters and my replies to them.

I really loved number three.

_Dear Prince Jacob,_

_Hello! I guess I can't tell you my name, or really anything much, because then that would be a clue to my identity, and then your mom and Vivian will be all over me asking me to re write, because I broke one of the rules._

_So...Hi there, how was your day? You must be really tired right now, after reading so many letters. I'm a little worried honestly because I'm not actually physically talking to you, so this challenge makes me a little worried, but I do hope that you like my talking in writing as well as to you out loud._

_Here's a clue to my identity, we have been on more than one date, and I'm a-. Ugh, Vivian made me cut out my caste, so there is only one hint for you, it's so not enough to guess, but I guess that's the point of this challenge._

_I don't know how long this should be exactly, but i'll make the other ones longer, this is just a night of testing the waters. Good luck with choosing your wife, and well, I know that you don't know who I am, but you will soon, and so good luck with this challenge, and guessing my identity!_

_Love from,_

_Number 3!_

My reply was short and to the point, my guess was that she was some kind of three, from the way she wrote, but I could have been wrong.

I finally get some sleep after that, and when I wake up, I'm ready for the day.

Cassie's POV

After Jacob leaves we get some sleep and when we all wake up I realize that my parents will be here soon!

I jump up and nearly run to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I get dressed and rush to the infirmary to see how James was holding up.

But when I walk in, he isn't there! The doctor tells me that he is in his new room on the third floor.

I speed walk back up to the third floor and knock on Jacob's door. He opens it, straightening out his tie.

"Jacob! Ok, where is James staying!" I say breathlessly.

Jacob points three doors to the right.

Thanking him, I hastily walk to the correct door and knock. James opens the door, shirtless, and rubbing his eyes and yawning hugely.

"Mo! It's like three in the morning!" He complains.

I roll my eyes and skip into his room.

"Our family is going to be here soon!" I say excited.

James's eyes light up with excitement and he ruffles my hair with affection. "Get dressed!" I say exasperated.

James smiles and pulls on a pair of pants and a shirt. I avert my eyes, realizing then that I was talking to my boyfriend in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Blushing I turn to face the wall. James, when he is done getting dressed pulls me in for a morning kiss, and we walk to breakfast together.

Everyone stares at me, especially Lana, who is shooting daggers at me. Cynthia is looking at Gina with a weird expression on her face, weird.

I sit down next to the royal family and eat daintily. Halfway through our meal, a maid rushes up to me and James, and whispers in our ears, "Your family's are here."

I jump up and after excusing ourselves, me and James half run half walk after the maid. In the foyer near the main doors, my mom and dad are gathered there, with Daniel and Joseph, and Alexa.

I jump into their arms, hugging them all really tightly.

James is hugging his parents as well, and his brother and sister. "Bella! Lucas!" I yell. They give me hugs too.

We all are in a big happy reunion when mom pulls away. "You had something to tell us Cassie?" Mom asks.

I gulp, and James gives me a supportive look. Taking a deep breath, I let everything rush out. "Ok, I am really Princess Emily, the twin of Princess Johanna, Cory, working with the rebels switched me and the real Cassandra at birth, and she dies instead of me." I say gaging my family's reaction.

Mom looks at me wide eyes, dad looks really sad, and Alexa's mouth is open in an O. I grimace at them.

"Is this really true?" Mom asks James.

He nods sadly.

"Cory did this?" Dad asks confused.

"Yeah, with help from the rebels." I say.

Alexa proclaims, "I don't care if you are a princess or not, you're still my sister, and always will be!" She says.

Daniel and Joseph nod empathetically. "Yeah, you're our sister!" Daniel says.

With tears in my eyes I hug my adopted family. "Would you like to meet the royal family?" I ask.

Alexa's eyes light up and I and James lead them to the king's and queen's study.

After I knock on the door, and I hear an 'enter' I let myself in, my family following.

"Hello Queen Reyna, my family would like to meet you." I say softly.

Queen Reyna gasps and she quickly wraps my siblings in a hug. "Oh thank you so much for keeping my daughter safe!" She says tearfully.

King Dominick was looking slightly out of place, so he struck up a conversation with my dad. Alexa was chatting with Johanna, and Daniel was flirting slightly with Lindsey.

I smile at everyone and after we all get to know each other, I show my family to their rooms and they ooh and ahh at how cool they were.

Jacob is out on a date with a girl, and so the selected girls and James and our families, plus the royal family and the advisors, go outside in the gardens to breath in the air.

The girls start to read the replies to their letters, while my mom and I talk about everything. After a few minutes, Johanna suggests a game of hide and seek, and we all agree. Even the adults agree to play.

James is picked as the seeker, along with Ariel and Daniel and we all scatter to hide.

I take Bella's hand and lead her towards some bushes, we duck behind them and wait quietly for James, Daniel, or Ariel to find us.

After 10 minutes or so, Ariel yells boo! Bella screams and I start laughing at her spooked expression. Slinging an arm around both girls, we walk back together toward the main part of the garden.

We find that everyone had been found, except for Joseph and Lucas. We find them at last, and proclaim them the winners of the game.

After that, we all go in for lunch, and then we leave the selected alone to write their letters.

Jacob's POV

The rest of the day was very boring, non eventful.

I read the girls letters after they're done.

_Dear Prince Jacob, _

_Hi! This is so weird that I'm like, writing a letter to you, instead of talking in person! Do you think it's weird? Hey! Did you come up with this challenge, or did your mom and Vivian? Probably the latter, no offense or anything. Sooooo, I'm kind of running out of things to say, so I guess I'll tell you about my day. I can't really write who my maids are, because that would give me away, but my maids woke me up and dressed me in this amazing dress. I can't even describe it, because that would give me away as well. Oh dear, this is way harder than I thought._

_I loved the game of hide and seek, even though I lost, I hid with- I can't tell you, Vivian said it would give away my identity. Oh well. _

_Well, it's been nice talking to you, or I guess writing to you, and, well, bye, until tomorrow!_

_With love,_

_Number 11_

That one cracked me up the most. I fall asleep without any trouble, and I am woken up by the sound of my mother screaming hysterically.

I jump out of bed and race towards the sound of her scream, now turned into a sob.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to get to this part already, so sorry if it seemed rushed. <strong>

**OK, so two of you said you wanted the numbers, and that beats the other side which has no votes, so if you don't want to know, then don't look, but here they are, so If you don't want to know, skip this section. **

**Oh, and why do you think Queen Reyna is screaming?**

**And remember to fav, follow, and review! Even if it's just one word, like hi, or unicorn, or monkey, or banana!**

1 Jenna, 2 Courtney, 3 Ruby, 4 Juliana, 5 Lana, 6 Gina, 7 Madison, 8 Sarah, 9 Nicole, 10 Allison, 11 Brianna, 13 Jessica, 14 Mackenzie, 15 Marlene, 16 Ashley, 17 Maureen, 18 Jacklyn, 19 Victoria, 20 Ariel, 21 Cynthia

**So now you know who wrote those two letters! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Berryyy for following and jjprules for favoriting! **

**Property of Illea- Ha ha, and love marry poppins movie so much.**

**On to chapter, 28!**

Jacob's POV

I jump out of bed and race towards the sound of her scream, now turned into a sob. It was my mother.

I run into my fathers room, where my mother was wailing, my sisters already there, faces in each others night gowns. My father was lying on the bed, a knife in his chest, and blood welling up on the side of this head.

Cassie walks in just then and takes in the scene. Her eyes fill with tears and she runs out of the room.

My knees give in just then, and I join my mother and sisters on the floor, weeping.

Cassie returns with a handful of guards and the doctor.

The guards scout the area for the killer, while the doctor examines my father. He takes his pulse gently.

I don't even realize that arms are around me until I see Cassie sitting next to me, tears coursing down her face, and hugging me.

I bury my head in her lap and she strokes my hair.

Who could have done this! I want whoever killed my father dead immediately!

Suddenly the doctor leaps up. "He has a pulse!" The guards lift father onto a stretcher and rush him to the infirmary right away.

Mother and Jo and Lindsey are right after them. I close my eyes, and the hope that he survives is strong and alive inside of me.

Cassie helps me up and looks me in the eye. "He will live." She says with certainty, and leads me towards the infirmary.

We're about half way there, when a guard stops us.

"Sir," He says nervously, "Sorry to interrupt, but we just checked the jail cells, and Devon, the rebel we captured is missing." He says.

I sag a little. DEVON DID THIS! I think sure of myself.

"Search the palace inside, and gardens! If he escaped, he couldn't have gone far!" I command shrilly.

The guard nods and disappears.

My hands tremble a little as we reach the infirmary.

Father was lying on an operating table. And a doctor was putting stiches into his chest and his head. Mother and Jo are weeping next to him, while Lindsey was being strangled back to her room by some maids, this wasn't for children to see.

"Is he ok?" I demand.

The doctor looks at all of us. "The king is in a deep coma and right now, he's not coming out." He says gravely.

Mother crumbles to the floor. I grit my teeth in anger. I turn on my heel and stalk out of that place.

I go to the jail cells, and just like the guard said, Devon was gone.

"Prince Jacob!" Someone calls behind me on my way to my room.

I turn slowly. It was the guard I sent to search. His name tag said that his name was Officer Crosby. "What?" I bark.

"We found this outside." Officer Crosby says handing me a piece of paper.

_Dear Prince Jacob,_

_Your father is probably dead by now. Good, we are very glad of this arrangement. If you don't please us as the next king, it will be you next. Choose your wife wisely, she must please us, or else we'll be forced to kill her. We want this selection narrowed down to the elite soon, or else. Oh, and I would protect those pretty sisters of yours as well. You probably know who this is by now, if you don't well..._

_-Devon and Malcolm/Andrew, (Yes, the Andrew that helped Cory and faked his own death all of those years ago.)_

I finish reading the letter, and shove it back at the guard. "Find Princess Cassie and ask her to contact her brother for us and rely what this letter says to him. Then I want an increase on guard patrol, outside and inside the palace." I say.

The guard nods and leaves me.

Malcolm. He betrayed my father, and i's trust so badly. But, he was wrong about one thing. My father wasn't dead yet, and that was not a goal of Malcolm and Devon at this point.

I go out into the gardens and collapse on onto the grass, not caring that I was wearing a t shirt and sweat pants.

I moan out loud, then, after the moan felt good, I scream, really loud.

I look up when I see movement from above me, and realize that it was just one of the selected, probably wondering who was screaming from underneath her balcony window.

I sigh, I was the prince, and next in line for the throne if my father, god forbid should die, I had to pull myself together.

I sit up, my white t- shirt stained green and wipe the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and let it all out, literally punching the ground, and beating up my hands.

When I'm done, I don't feel better, just worse.

I trudge up to my room and take a shower, changing afterwards into a suit. I head down to the infirmary to check on father.

The doctor is waiting for me.

"Your highness, at this point, he's on life support, it's your decision whether to take him off or not." The doctor says.

"No!" I say sharply.

My lower lip starts to quiver a little and I leave before I start bawling. Back in my room again I ring the bell for my maids to come.

Taryn, Layla, and Grace.

"Ladies, I will take breakfast in my room this morning, Grace, if you would be so kind." I say pulling my act together, when I really just wanted to punch something.

"Taryn, send Vivian to my room, tell her I would like to discuss the selected." I say to Taryn.

I was just done with everything. The selection was just dragging by too long, and I needed it to be narrowed down to the elite, something that was almost done.

"And Layla, please tell Princess Cassandra to come to my room as well." I say.

While my maids leave I go to the window and look out. It was so peaceful outside, nothing like the storm going on in my brain.

Layla returns a moment later with Cassie.

"Cassie, did you get in touch with your brother?" I ask.

She nods, "I won't repeat what he said, but the gist was that if he ever sees Malcolm, or Devon again, he'll kill them." She says.

"Thanks Cassie." I say.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek, "I have to go reassure my adopted family that they're safe." She says wryly, "They heard the news and are freaking out." She says leaving.

After Cassie leaves, Vivian walks in.

"Your highness?" She asks.

"Ahh, Vivian, please inform the selected that I want to talk to them in the dining room in half an hour, I will be eliminating five of them, and the pen pals thing with me is off." I say.

Vivian looks concerned at me but, following my orders, leaves the room.

Grace then brings me my breakfast, and I quickly eat before going to check on mother and Jo and Lindsey.

I knock on mother's door.

"Go away." She mumbles.

"Mother, it's me." I say.

She opens the door. I rush into her arms. We stand like that for a few minutes.

"Did you talk to the doctor?" She asks.

I nod.

"He's almost as good as dead." She wails. "I don't know what to do!" She says collapsing on the bed.

"We hope." I say simply, "That he comes out of this coma. He will live!" I say rather forcefully.

Mother's lips quiver and she nods.

"For now, we have to appear strong, for Jo, Lindsey, even Cassie. And of course, the selected." I say sitting down next to her.

"I've asked Vivian to stop the letters thing, and I'm eliminating 5 girls right now." I continue.

"What? No! Jake, just because your father is in a coma, doesn't mean that you slack off in picking a wife! If he, he, d-d-dies, then you'll be picking someone to rule in his place with you, honor his memory by that!" Mom says sharply.

I hear the despair in her voice, and I know then that father was going to die, it would take a miracle to pull him out of that coma.

"Ok, I understand, but I didn't like the letters anyway, and I want to get rid of these 5 girls anyway." I say.

Mother nods in understanding. "Did you get Devon's letter?" I ask.

She nods, her face twisting into an angry expression. "We have to find them, and kill them." She says, and I agree with her wholeheartedly.

"Do you think that I should tell the girls what happened?" I ask mother.

"Well, they probably have a theory by now, so you should probably tell them anyway." She says biting her lip to keep from crying.

"I'm going to go check up on your father and your sisters, good luck with the eliminations." She says.

I nod and after giving her a light peck on the cheek, I leave.

When I walk into the dining room, the girls are all assembled, just like I asked Vivian.

Cassie was given permission to sit with the girls, and she was sitting next to Ariel and Jessica.

She gives me a sad look as I walk in, and I could see that she had been crying for a while.

I go to stand in the middle of the room.

"Girls!" I yell for their attention.

Vivian quiets them down.

"I don't know if you heard, but the situation with the rebels is getting worse, in fact, I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I believe you have the right to know. This morning, or late last night, there was an inside betrayal from the palace, and an advisor to the king, in disguise as a rebel, broke a fellow rebel out of jail. Together they tried to kill the king, who is now in a coma." I say.

I stop for a second to control my trembling hands, and I quickly wipe the tears coming down my face.

"We don't know yet if the king will survive." I say mournfully. A few girls look sad, while some just look unconcerned.

"I have also received word from the rebels that they want the selection to be over soon, and that they want to like whoever I choose. If they are not satisfied they will the girl that I choose. Because of this, I am eliminating 5 girls right now, and by the end of the week, we will have only the elite left." I say.

At the end of my small speech, a few girls look angry, some look scared, while others look determined. This just makes my decision to eliminate the girls I had in mind much easier.

"I thank you all for you letters, I now know the identity of you all, and I am sorry, but if I announce your name, you are being eliminated." I say.

"Madison, Nicole, Mackenzie, Jacklyn, and Marlene." I say awaiting their reactions.

Madison and Nicole look pissed. Marlene looks very sad. Mackenzie bursts into tears, and Jacklyn glares at me.

Cassie, I notice, stares smugly at Jacklyn, as well as Maureen and Ashley. What was going on there?

I look at the girls apologetically and exit the room, sinking down on my bed, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

**This was a hard chapter to write, because I had to really get in touch with Jacob's feelings. **

**Do you think that the king will live, or die? Were you surprised by Malcolm? If you forgot who he was, he was that annoying advisor to King Dominick, who Jacob really hated.**

**Do you guys have a girl in mind who you want to win? Who do want to be eliminated next? I have a plan for some of them, and an idea of who is going to win. **

**Here are the girls left:**

Jenna, Courtney, Ruby, Juliana, Lana, Gina, Sarah, Allison, Bree, Jessie, Ashley, Maureen, Tori, Ariel, Cynthia

**Please let me know your thoughts either by sending me a pm, or by reviewing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to dacoline for following! And thanks to selectionprincess59 for following and faving! **

**Luxster101- Yeah, Ariel does come off as a little weak, I agree. But Maureen is a rebel, are you supporting her despite her being a rebel, or did you just forget that she was one. In any case, thanks for reading! It is much appreciated!**

**Ok then, enjoy the next chapter, i re- wrote it three times! I think that i finally got it right though! So enjoy!**

Cassie's POV

My adopted family was freaking out about the king being attacked and them being next and such. I had to reassure them, and even get some palace guards to talk to them, but in the end, they were adamant about leaving.

"It's not that we don't love you, but, your brothers are scared, and plus, your father and I have work to do. Besides, you have your real family now." Mom says to me, tears in her eyes.

I nod, understanding completely. Mom and dad decided that they would stay one more night.

"I'm staying for the rest of the week, don't worry." Alexa reassures me.

I pull her into a hug and whisper thank you to her, although she wasn't my real sister, she was like one to me, and I knew that she and Johanna would get along, once Alexa got used to Johanna's dramatic looks that is!

Meanwhile, I was facing some inner turmoil, I couldn't decide whether to tell Jacob about Maureen and Ashley being rebels. Jackie was eliminated already, so she was gone. If I told him now, Jacob would question my loyalty of why I didn't tell him sooner.

If I didn't tell him though, he probably was just going to eliminate them by the end of the week, as he was narrowing it down to the elite and the end of the week.

I decided to tell him at the end of the week, only if they weren't eliminated though.

I went to talk to James about what his family was doing.

When I knock on his door, I hear a mumble. I didn't know if that meant come in, or I'm busy, so I let myself in.

When I walk in, i hear the running of the shower and realize that that I've caught him at a bad time. Whoops. I'm about to just leave the room, when the bathroom door opens, and James steps out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

My face immediately floods with heat.

"Er, hi James, um, sorry for intruding, I'm going to go now." I say trying not to look at his bare chest.

James laughs at my facial expression and shuts the door behind me.

"It's ok, you can stay, i just have to get dressed." He says, "Cassie, your face, it's bright red." He says laughing again.

I look down, anywhere but that chest, and calm my beating heart.

When i look up, he's disappeared into his closet, and i hear him rummaging through his drawers for something to wear.

James emerges wearing a suit. This time, it's me who bursts out laughing.

"What, too much?" He asks me grinning.

I nod my head and wrinkle my nose at him.

He smiles crookedly at me and disappears again.

He returns wearing kakis and a long sleeved cotton shirt. He parades across the room, doing a bad imitation of the moon walk.

I stand up and walk into his arms and we dance, badly, together. I start giggling after he steps on my feet for the 3rd time.

"You really stink at dancing!" I say to him lovingly.

"We're not all ballroom artists." He replies fondly himself.

Then i accidently step on one of his big feet, which were totally in my way, and trip. Thankfully, James catches me.

He brings me back up gently, and when I'm back upright, I'm very close to his face.

Crinkling his eyes, James gives me a wicked grin and kisses me.

I return the kiss with as much passion as him, we both needing the passion.

It was a brief kiss, and when it's done, James is looking at me adoringly, murmuring, "Beautiful." In my ear.

I shiver at his lips at my neck and sigh with content.

Then I'm pulled towards the bed. "Didn't you come in here to ask me something?" James asks.

"Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me, is your family leaving soon, because my parents got all freaked out with the rebel attack on the king." I say.

James looked thoughtful. "Yeah, my siblings were scared, my parents are just going to stay until the end of the week, and then go back home." He says.

I notice that he was still holding my hand. It felt nice.

There's a knock on the door just then, "Cassie, James, come quick, father is showing signs of waking up!" Jacob says excitedly, knocking on the door once more.

James pulls me off the bed, and we rush with Jacob to the infirmary. Queen Reyna, mom, and Jo and Lindsey are already there.

As we near the king, i could see that he looks way better than before, when he was just stabbed.

"He spoke!" Jo yells at us. "He said mom's name!"

I smile at her, glad that our father, and king was looking like he was going to survive.

"Is he still in a coma?" I ask the nearest doctor.

"Yes, this was a break through, we hope that he will advance more, hopefully moving his hands or feet, and speaking more." The doctor replies.

I nod my thanks.

Jacob stays for a few more minutes, then leaves, presumably on a date, so he could just get those last 5 girls gone already.

Kissing James goodbye, i head up to Alexa's room with Jo.

I really wanted my two sisters to meet!

Jo was in a good mood now that her father, and mine too, was beginning to show signs of living.

I request lunch to be brought up to Alexa's room from a maid from the kitchen, and then knock on Alexa's door.

She quickly comes to it, her hair wrapped in a towel, and wearing a really cute dress that was spring green.

Her eyes widen when she sees Jo.

"Princess Johanna!" She says curtseying.

I laugh at her dumbstruck expression.

"Hey Alexa, i just wanted my two favorite sisters to get to know each other!" I say giddy.

"Oh! Well come on in!" She says.

I march in, Jo behind me and Alexa quickly takes off her towel and puts it in the hamper in the bathroom.

"Ok, Jo this is Alexa, my big sis, and best friend! And Alexa, this is Jo, my twin! And don't be alarmed at her appearance, she's truly sweet!" I say, as Jo sticks out her tongue at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Alexa says, putting two chairs next to the bed. We sit down, and they begin chatting like old friends.

Soon the lunch arrives and we all dig in with relish. Yum! Alexa looks very surprised at the food, and how good it tastes. Her eyes nearly roll back into her head.

Jo looks at Alexa with a question in her eyes.

"Alexa is a five, she married into that." I explain.

"Oh." Jo says surprised.

"Yeah," Alexa interjects, "Mom is trying to get us, me and my husband, to buy our way into being fours, but then mine, and my husbands work would be lost, we're fine as fives, as long as we have money to support ourselves, and the baby." Alexa says shrugging her shoulders.

Jo's eyes are wide open now.

"You're married and have a child!" She screeches.

"Yeah, it's no big deal really!" Alexa says taken aback my Jo's surprise.

But i guess i could understand Jo. I mean, Alexa was only 3 years older than us, and was married and had a kid already, we were not even engaged yet! Well, Jo was, i wasn't.

Jo begins to get Alexa now, "It's just wow, you're only like 3 years older than us, and already have so much responsibilities!" Jo says awed.

"I guess so," Alexa says, "But Cassie here really did help me out with the baby, little Matthew." She says.

"Where is he now?" Jo asks.

"Oh, i left him with Brody, my husband's parents. Brody had too much work to come, so he said, but i think truthfully, he was a little overwhelmed at being so well connected to the royal family!" Alexa says to us like she was telling a secret.

Jo and i giggle together with her.

When we finish our lunch, and girl bonding, i decide to talk with some of my friends from the selection, and so leaving Jo and Alexa behind, i go and search for Ariel and Jessie. They both weren't in their rooms, leading me to believe that they were hanging out together somewhere.

I finally find them in the gardens, at last.

Ariel, Jessie, Bree, and Tori were all together in the gardens.

But what they were doing in the gardens was another story.

I giggle hysterically and go join them in the fun.

**Hello there lovely readers! There was some Jassie in there, so i hope you enjoyed that! **

**Question: Has anyone read the mortal instruments?! The last book, City of Heavenly Fire, comes out tomorrow, and i am so excited! **

**Here are the girls left:**

Jenna, Courtney, Ruby, Juliana, Lana, Gina, Sarah, Allison, Bree, Jessie, Maureen, Tori, Ariel, Cynthia, Ashley

**Let me know your thoughts on what five girls should be eliminated, what you think the girls are doing in the gardens, and if you're excited for city of heavenly fire! **

**So fav, follow, and review! Or pm if you'd like, so we could fangirl together about the mortal instruments. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! Sorry, but I won't be posting as frequently because I have finals and regents to study for, and then I have a very busy summer, so sorry, but have patience for these updates!**

Cassie's POV

_I giggle hysterically and go join them in the fun._

Ariel was doing back handsprings across a padded mat while Jessie stood near her spotting in case she fell. Bree and Tori meanwhile were having a handstand walking contest, walking across the length of the garden, underneath their dresses, they're wearing leggings. It's quite a sight actually, two teenagers, dresses down, leggings underneath.

I laugh at Bree's concentrated expression and how silly she and Tori look in their dresses and handstands, and she immediately flips over, falling on her back. Pouting at me she stands up, brushing herself off.

"Hi Cassie! Bad timing! You made me lose!" She says mock frowning.

"Hi to you to Bree." I say as Tori does a mini victory dance.

Ariel by then has stopped doing back handsprings and with Jessie walked over to us.

"Hey Cassie! Do you know any gymnastics?" She asks.

"Uh, not really!" I say grimacing.

Ariel smiles, "That's ok, we're not all acrobats!" She says as Jessie looks at her mad like.

"I'm teaching Jessie here how to do a cartwheel!" Ariel laughs exasperated at her students lack of experience.

I join the girls, and Tori, Bree and I have another handstand contest, this time, who could hold it the longest, I lost.

Laughing with them I cheer Jessie on as she attempts a cartwheel, and then stare in awe as Ariel does back tucks and lay outs. I could do a handstand and a cartwheel, but that was about it, I was better than Jessie at least!

"Is this what you do as a five?" I Ariel impressed when she finishes her little show for us.

"Yeah!" Ariel nods. "My sister Kayla and I perform at parties, we sing, dance, and do cool acrobatic tricks!" She says, her eyes gleaming.

Wow, that was really impressive!

Pretty soon, Jessie leaves to go on her date with Jacob and I head back in with Bree while Tori stays out with Ariel a little more.

"How have you been?" Bree asks on our way in.

"I've just been trying to get by." I say taking a deep breath. "How about you, nervous for the eliminations?" I ask her, watching her face closely.

A flicker of nervousness echoes across her features, "Yes, I am scared that I'm not going to make it into the Elite." She says softly, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, don't worry!" I reassure her, "Here, i'll tell you what, when you make it into the elite, me and you will have a girls night out with Princess Johanna and Lindsey, and we'll all do our nails and hair and stuff, it'll be fun!" I promise.

Bree looks better after that. "Ok!" She agrees happily. "My date is coming up next, right before dinner, I have to impress Prince Jacob then, or else he'll eliminate me at dinner time." She says, looking worried again.

Wishing her good luck, she leaves, and I go to spend some time with my sister before she leaves.

Jacob's POV

I run my hands through my hair in frustration. The advisors of father wanted me to eliminate one girl, but I wanted to eliminate another girl. It made it even worse that this girl would be the next queen, and my wife, so I had to like her, and the people had to like her as well.

I was eliminating three tonight, then two tomorrow, and then after that, there were royal families going to be coming to Illea, and the Elite would be further narrowed down from there.

I enjoyed my date with Bree, she was a really funny and nice girl. I was afraid Jessie was going to be eliminated tonight.

Sighing, I put on a smile as I walk in the door to the dining room.

Cassie was sitting with James, Johanna, Lindsey and my mom at the head of the table, with their families near them.

The selected looked up upon my arrival and their eyes all pleaded with me.

Wincing at the words I would have to bestow upon them after they finished eating, I sit down next to mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as I did so.

Cassie, two seats away from me, was arguing quietly with James.

Now, I'm not one to eavesdrop, but since they were sitting so close to me, I couldn't help but listen.

"James, I feel like I'm the only thing keeping you here in the palace, I know your parents miss you, and so do your siblings, it's ok, go home for a few weeks, and then come back, i'll still be here." Cassie says to him.

James argues back that he loves her and that he would miss her too much.

In the end, Cassie convinces James to go home with his family for a week, and then he would return to the palace.

Mother looked thoughtfully at Cassie during this whole scene. I wondered what she was thinking.

After I finished my dinner, I couldn't really put it off any longer.

Clearing my throat I stood up, "Ladies, for three of you, our time has come to an end. After today, two more of you will be eliminated tomorrow, and then the Elite starts, and your challenges only get harder." I say.

Vivian nods in agreement, having waltzed in at the exact moment I started talking.

"Jessica, Victoria, and Jenna, I'm sorry ladies, but, you three are eliminated." I say.

Embarrassed, Victoria runs out of the room, Bree looking out after her, but not chasing. Jessica gives her friends a sad hug and leaves the room, shoulders sagged. Jenna just looks confused, but leaves the room without complaint.

It was done, until tomorrow, when I had to do this to two more girls.

Cassie's POV

I go to Jessie's room to say goodbye to her. She was crying silently, her maids helping her pack. She was leaving the next morning, with my family, James, and his family.

We don't talk much, just being there was enough.

Afterwards, I say a quick bye to Tori who just numbly looks at me. Leaving Bree to console her, I quietly exit the scene.

I walk into my room, pretty worn out from the day, when I think about James leaving tomorrow. I couldn't just let him miss his family because of me. If it weren't for me, he'd be back home, with his family, and living a nice life. I kind of upstaged all of that, and I felt that he deserved to take a break from the drama for a week.

I was going to miss him, a lot. Thinking of this, I slip on my nightgown, dismiss Josie, Kat, and Vicky and knock on James' door.

He opens it, still fresh in his day clothes and lets me in.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi, um, I was thinking that I would stay the night with you today, since I won't be seeing you for a while." I say.

"Oh?" He asks interested.

I nod.

His eyes crinkle up into a smile as he undresses, taking off his pants and shirt, until he was in his boxers. I felt overclothed, in my thin as it was nightgown.

Smiling wickedly at my uncomfortable gaze he takes my hand and slides into the bed, taking me with him.

He takes his arms, and wraps them around my waist, like I was in a James cocoon.

Smiling at my position, I turn my head and press a butterfly kiss onto the side of his lips. Growling, James turns his head and finishes the kiss, turning it from a teasing touch, to a sensual kiss.

Leaning my head into the crook of his shoulder, I end the kiss, as usual, not wanting it to go to far, especially as I was in his bed!

Instead, I take my fingers, and skim them down his chest, turning myself around so I was facing him. When I reach his belly button, I hesitate for a moment, and then take my hand off.

Pressing a kiss to my temple, he gives me a glance, that sort of said, 'chicken.'

Raising my eyebrows at his nerve, I reach my arms back and stretch a little, watching his face as my breasts move.

He holds my gaze, and when my arms come back down, it's me who is in control.

I turn my back to his chest then, and whisper to him that we should probably get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to pretzelpoptarts for following and faving! It is greatly appreciated!<strong>

**THESLECTION- Hello there! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have special plans for some of the girls, but others are just there to be eliminated. Is there anyone you want to see win in particular?**

**Here are the girls left: **Courtney, Ruby, Juliana, Lana, Gina, Sarah, Allison, Bree, Maureen, Ashley, Ariel, Cynthia

**I have a specific plans for Cynthia right now that will be revealed soon. Remember the chapter where Cassie asks Courtney to spy on Lana and Cynthia? Well, Courtney is going to find out a secret about Cynthia, which is thanks to the idea of Emily the Nerd. **

**So...Remember to fav, follow, and most of all REVIEW! I love hearing your comments!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 31!**

Cassie's POV

I wake up and shift softly so as not to disturb a sleeping James. Since I was awake, and he was not, I take this moment to look at him, really look at him.

The face that I knew so well, the lips that I kissed those few times, those eyes that twinkled at me all the time.

I realize then, that James was awake...and looking right at me.

I blush, at being caught staring and he grins at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He says.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." I reply.

Chuckling, he sweeps the covers off of our bodies in one fluid motion. I giggle a little at seeing James with so little clothes on.

Raising an eyebrow at me, (Dang, I wish I could do that!) he stands up and pulls me up by my hands.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can join me if you want." James says casually.

My eyes widen in alarm, "Uh, no, i'll go after you." I say.

He shrugs, but clearly he was hurt, and walks into the bathroom.

It wasn't that I didn't love James, it was that I just wasn't ready to see him naked, not yet, it was too early in our relationship for that, and plus he was leaving in a few hours, and I didn't want to end like that.

I sit back down on the bed and stretch a little.

Then I realize that my clothes were all in my room.

Hastily, I write a little note to James and put it on the table next to the bed.

_James,_

_Gone back to my room to shower and get dressed. See you at breakfast!_

_-Cassie_

I slip out the door, getting a look from a passing maid, and enter my own room.

My maids are already there, talking softly.

"Ha! Told you!" Kat says smugly.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Were you with James?" Kat asks.

"Um, yeah." I say blushing a little.

Kat shoots a look at Vicky and Vicky puts her hands up in surrender.

I laugh a little, "Ok guys, I'm going to take a shower, so yeah." I say.

I quickly shower and wrap myself in a fluffy towel.

Outside the bathroom, Vicky lays out a silky lavender dress, that was plain, but had an air of regality to it as well.

My makeup is minimal, and my hair is put into a fishtail braid, done by Josie's nimble fingers.

Thanking them, I leave the room, and set off for breakfast.

I sit next to James and my mom during breakfast.

Once I get situated, the selected come in.

Jessie waves at me and I smile at her. We have a few seconds of awkward silence when the servers come in with our food, so I take that moment to look at the selected, and ponder over who was going home today.

Ruby, Gina, and Allison were sitting together, talking softly. Juliana and Sarah were sitting together, with Cynthia, Lana, and Courtney next to them.

Courtney catches my eye and gives me a thumbs up. I took that to mean that she hadn't forgotten her promise to me and that she was watching Lana and Cynthia carefully.

I smile at her, returning the thumbs up.

And lastly, my friends were sitting next to each other. Maureen and Ashley sit together, and then Bree and Ariel. Bree is a little sad that she only has Ariel left. Maureen and Ashley were kind of secluded from the group.

Guilt naws my stomach when i remember that i knew their secret, and didn't tell anyone, maybe i should just tell Jacob already, then them two will get eliminated, and that leaves 10 girls for the elite.

I bite my lip, no, i decided, Cory would kill me, and so would Ashley, i detected that Maureen was a little milder than Ashley, but it didn't mean she wouldn't hurt me for blowing their cover.

Sighing at the predicament i was in, i dig into my breakfast with relish. Cinnamon buns with fresh fruit and powdered sugar. Yum!

When breakfast is over, I say my last goodbye's to James and my family.

"Oh! We'll miss you!" Daniel says giving me a hug.

I smile at my brother and ruffle his hair, "I'll miss you too kiddo." I say hugging him tightly.

Mom tries to look upbeat, but I know that she's sad.

When I say goodbye to James, we just hug. After one last round of hugs, everyone but Alexa leaves the palace.

Alexa and i look at each other, not knowing what to do next.

Johanna pipes up, "Do you guys want to go the palace spa?" She asks.

"We have one?" I gasp.

"Uh ye-ah." Jo says stretching yeah out like it was two syllables.

"Ok, Cassie, you can bring some friends if you'd like, you know, from the selection, i'll meet you down here in 10 minutes! K?" She says.

I grin, her excitement contagious and she, turning on her heel, walks back upstairs, to get Lindsey probably.

I take Alexa's hand and lead her up to Bree and Ariel's' room.

"Hey Bree! Do you wanna join me and the princesses at the palace spa?" I ask.

Bree looks at me strangely. "Really?" She asks, "You're inviting me?" She says.

"Of course, you're my friend aren't you?" I ask.

"I guess so, but, Ariel's with Prince Jacob on a date." Bree says.

"Oh, then, it'll be just us! Oh, wait, how about Courtney?" I ask.

"Great!" Bree responds, i told her about the whole Courtney things, and she thought that it was a marvelous idea.

Bree, Alexa and i go to get Courtney, and then we meet up with Jo and Lindsey.

Bree and Courtney get really shy around Johanna and Lindsey, them being princesses and all.

Sighing, I follow Jo to the spa. We all step inside a room, and I gasp, I can't help it, it's this big room with chairs, and there's a little pool for your feet and it was all so feminine and beautiful!

Alexa, Johanna, Lindsey, Bree, Courtney and I all get our nails done, as well as massages. My nail color that I chose was a turquoise color that looked like spring time.

While my nails are drying, Courtney and I chat, I wanted to get to know her more.

"So, how has your life been with those two?" I ask wryly.

"It's not that bad, they think I'm like them, so they're nicer to me than they are to the others. From what I've seen, Lana is just plain mean and rude, she thinks that she's the best! Cynthia though, there's something weird about her." Courtney says chewing on a piece of gum.

We stop talking about those girls for a few minutes and discuss other things, Jacob, our friends and parents back home, and some other stuff as well.

When it's time for lunch, Courtney and Bree head back, while Jo and Lindsey and Alexa and I go outside to a small courtyard for lunch with the Queen.

Our lunch is served, and it's nice eating outside for a change.

"Cassie, after lunch, would you like to come with me and the girls to visit your father?" Queen Reyna asks.

My father, King Dominick, who was lying in a coma in the hospital. I forgot about him, instantly a wash of guilt crashes into me. I feel guilty for having fun with my friends while the king of my country, and my birth father wasn't well.

"I would love to, mom." I say.

Queen Reyna's eyes soften when I say mom, and she looks at me with tenderness. I guess she really loved me, even after all of those years believing I was dead.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, King Dominick looks pale.<p>

"He's gotten blood poisoning." Jo whispers to me, "But the doctors took care of it, and he started to stir today, when Jacob saw him this morning." She says.

I squeeze her hand, wrapped around mine.

Alexa decided to leave after lunch, Brody called her, and he said that he and the baby, little Matthew missed her.

With promises to visit again soon with the baby, Alexa is gone.

Jo, me, and Queen Reyna, walk out of the infirmary, with hope for our father and king, and walk into the meeting with Jacob and the kings advisors.

It was kind of boring actually. Vivian was there too. They were discussing Johanna's engagement, and how a few royal families were coming to Illea next week as a challenge for the selected, as well to make new alliances, and have Johanna's wedding.

"Do you like your fiancé?" I whisper to Jo.

She shrugs, "I do, and even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter to anyone." She says sighing.

At least she liked him, if could be worse, like if he was completely horrible and she hated him.

The meeting is over soon enough, and Jacob gives me a reproachful look, one that said that he knew that I was zoning out.

We all walk to dinner, and the final elimination for the elite.

All of the girls look extremely nervous. Ariel is wringing her hands out, and Bree twirling her hair around her finger.

I try and give them a reassuring look. At the head of the table with Jacob and Queen Reyna, I could see that even Lana looked a little nervous of her standing.

Conversation is limited during this tense meal, and when we're all done, Jacob stands up.

"Girls, I know that you know what is coming right now, but I have to eliminate two girls right now, and I'm very sorry, but..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to NalissaPatali for following! And for following and faving! <strong>

**Um, is anyone reading this? Why no reviews then? Please, please please review! So that I know that someone at least likes and enjoys this story!**

**Here are the girls left: **Ruby, Allison, Gina, Juliana, Sarah, Ariel, Bree, Cynthia, Courtney, Lana, Maureen, and Ashley

**Who are the two girls that you think are going to be eliminated?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone! Enjoy chapter...32!**

Jacob's POV

"The two girls that are being eliminated...are Sarah and Gina. I'm sorry girls." I say.

Gina stares at me in shock, while Sarah starts crying. The rest of the girls just look relieved that they're not the ones being eliminated.

I was going to eliminate Lana instead of Gina, but the advisors pushed for Lana to stay.

I dismiss the girls then, and sigh. The elite. The time was ticking down quickly, and I still had no idea who I wanted to be my wife.

Cassie's POV

Queen Reyna requested that the in the morning after breakfast we should have a talk and catch up on some things. I happily agreed, eager to get to know my birth mother more.

Meanwhile, I was tired and ready to go to bed. I believed that Jacob made the right choice in eliminating, just maybe though Lana could have went home as well.

When I get to my room, Josie and Kat were there, but Vicky was missing.

"She's with Charlie, she told us to tell you that she's sorry!" Josie says looking at me for my reaction.

"No, no! It's fine, really! She should have her fun!" I say, but Kat and Josie act weird during the whole time that they get me ready for bed, making me believe that something was up with Vicky.

Pushing my questions aside for the morning, i crawl under my covers and kick my maids out, but sleep doesn't claim me.

Eventually, i fall asleep, and have a nightmare, in which Devon has come back for me and James and kills James.

I wake up in the morning, at 4:00 am, screaming. Kat runs in.

"What's wrong!" She cries.

I can't answer. Tears stream down my cheeks.

Kat sits down next to me on the bed and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

I nod, sniffling a little.

After i finish telling her about the nightmare, she hugs me tight.

"Cassie, i know that you're scared of the rebels, and Devon in particular, but i believe that they will return as well, and that once they do, our guards will kill them once and for all." She says.

"I just, i just don't want anyone a love to be hurt! King Dominick already has been, and he's barely on the mend now." I wail.

Kat just puts her forehead to mine. "Anyone who wants to hurt you, or anyone else, will have a lot of people to go through first, including me." She says.

"Kat!" I say touched at her devotion. Kat smiles gently, and wipes away my tears.

"Now then, are you going to fall back asleep?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"Well, then, come with me!" Kat says giggling, pulling me off the bed.

I pull a robe over my nightgown, and run after Kat, trying to be quiet.

We reach a door, and halt. Inside, i realize that we're in a movie theater!

Kat smiles at my awed expression and she tell me to pick a movie, where upon seeing the selection of movies, my awed expression just increases in size.

The movie i pick was a comedy. In no time at all, Kat and i are laughing hysterically, and crying from merriment.

When the movie finishes up at around 7:00, Kat and I go the maids quarters where Josie is sleeping and sneak up on her.

I count down, "One, two, THREE!"

"BOO!" We both yell and tickle Josie awake.

Josie jerks up and tries to fend off her attackers. We're all giggling and the other maids in the room are up by now, and looking crossly at us.

I wave at them and once they realize who I am they apologize for being bad sports.

Waving away their apologizes, we drag Josie to my room and get me ready for the day!

My dress is a pale pink with silky material.

"Gorgeous! As always!" I proclaim.

At 7:30, Vicky arrives and does my make up with a steady hand.

"Vicky?" I ask, "Do you have something that you want to tell me?" I say slowly.

Vicky replies just as slowly, "Miss Cassie, I was going to wait to tell you, but...oh dash it all, I'm pregnant!" She says excitedly.

Woah! Vicky's going to be a mother, and Charlie a father!

"That's great news! Do you know the gender yet?" I ask doing a little happy dance for Vicky.

Vicky shakes her head no, "I want the baby to be a girl, but Charlie wants it to be a boy, so we'll see soon."

"You must be so excited!" I say happily.

"Yes, we are, it's just, I can't take too much time off with the baby, because Charlie and I need the money to care for it, so I don't know what to do." Vicky says.

That really stinks. Vicky is going to have a baby, but she can't even spend time with him or her that much because she needs to work, and besides, who would look after the baby?

"Oh Vicky! We'll figure something out! We could have Lindsey baby sit, or you three girls could take turns. You'll see, it'll work out." I promise.

Vicky pulls me into a hug, "You're going to make a great princess, you know that right!" She says into my hair.

Smiling I walk down to breakfast, the only people there are the Elite and Queen Reyna and Jo.

Queen Reyna, at my questioning look says, "Lindsey and Jacob went riding with the horses." She says.

Ah. Lindsey and Jacob were siblings, and Lindsey didn't have that much time to spend with her brother now days, with me and the selected taking up a lot of his time.

My thoughts turned to James during breakfast. I wondered if he was eating as well, and if he was thinking about me.

Before I know it, my plate is empty, and I'm following Queen Reyna to her room.

We sit on the gigantic bed and wait for the other person to start talking.

"So, I was thinking, that we should catch up on each others lives." Queen Reyna says.

"After all, I am your mother, and I feel like I barely know you, heck, I'm still getting over the shock that you're alive in the first place!" She says with a light laugh.

"I understand!" I say truly meaning it.

We talk about school and James, and the selection a little.

Then the heavy stuff, King Dominick and the whole Emily thing.

"We have some royal families coming next week to Illea, and they all want to meet with you and talk to you." Queen Reyna says, "Would that be ok with you?" She asks.

"Of course, I would love to get to know the other royals. But, Queen Reyna, what am I going to do? I'm the second in line for the throne, but I'm to be married most likely to James." I ask.

This has been nagging me for a while. What was I going to do in life? Johanna and Lindsey were going to be married off to a foreign country, and Jacob had Illea, what about me?

Queen Reyna thinks for a moment, "You could, if you want, just go back to Kent and live with your parents and have a normal life, but you must always know, that you're next in line for the throne after Jacob, and so people might want to harm you for that." She says thoughtfully.

"I understand, but could I really just go back to my old life?" I ask eagerly.

"I think that maybe we should get the opinions of the advisors, and even King Dominick after he wakes up, but, my dear, you've been through so much, I'd hate to make you live a life of a princess that does nothing." Queen Reyna says, "You're a very unique case." She says warmly.

"I think that I'd like that." I say agreeing, "But if I do decide to go home, I would like to stay at the palace for a little while longer, at least to see Jacob married to one of the selected!" I say smiling a little at the thought of that little prankster of my brother settling down and getting married.

Queen Reyna pulls me into a hug and escorts me out the door.

I decide to go to my room and maybe call James.

When I reach my door however to my surprise, Courtney is standing right outside, wringing her hands nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to going for the win for following!<strong>

**Property Of Illea- Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Melody- Yes I do read academicgirl's stories. Aren't they amazing!**

**Kiren- Ha ha, yes, plot twists are kind of my goal**

**Guest Reviewer- Yes, I know now that there are a lot of people reading, cause of all of the reviews I got when I asked people to review!**

**Guest- Thanks!**

** Christina gaarcia- Thanks for the feedback!**

**NalissaPatali- Ok, I will try, and I love your name! What ethnicity is it?**

**Guest-Thanks, and maybe, maybe not! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the elite- <strong>Ruby, Allison, Ariel, Bree, Courtney, Cynthia, Lana, Ashley, Maureen, Juliana

**Thank you all for reading, and remember to review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello amazing readers! I want to thank property of illea for helping me figure Cynthia out a little bit!**

**Thanks to dondon33 for following, and LANAAXXX for following. Also thanks to ChatterboxChipmunk for following and faving!**

**Property of Illea- Thanks!**

**Kiren- Yep!**

**So, I don't know, I didn't feel amazing about this chapter, but, I'm putting it out anyway, because it has to be done. So, hopefully, enjoy it!**

Cassie's POV

"Um, hi Courtney, what's up?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

Courtney looks at me strangely, "Cassie, remember when you asked me to keep an eye on Lana and Cynthia?" She asks not meeting my eyes.

"Yes, did you find something out?" I ask opening the door and motioning her in.

Courtney bites her lip, "Not quite like that." She says.

We sit on the bed and I face her.

"Ok, shoot, what is it?" I ask curious now.

Courtney starts nervously, "Well, Cynthia and I were planning on hanging out today, but when I got to her room, she was on the floor sobbing hysterically. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong, but she refused to tell me. I didn't know what to do, so I figured you could maybe talk to her?" Courtney finishes.

Oh no, what happened to Cynthia, it was probably something awful.

"Oh my goodness, ok, just, ok, thank you so much, i'll go talk to her and see what's wrong, thanks Court." I say meaning it.

I quickly leave the room, Courtney heading back to her room behind me and knock on Cynthia's door.

No answer.

I open it a peek, and see Cynthia sitting on the floor, tissues in hand.

I open the door fully now, and step inside.

"Did Courtney send you?" She sniffles.

"Yes, and rightfully so, what's the matter?" I ask her.

Cynthia shakes her head, tears in her eyes.

"Come on," I coax, "It'll make you feel better, letting it all out." I say.

Cynthia finally nods. She wipes her face and turns to face me.

"Ok, I just got a letter from home." She says.

I don't get it.

She continues.

"My boyfriend broke up with me." She says.

And then it pours out of her.

"My mother has some problems. Not like mental or physical problems. She's a control freak, she controls every aspect of my life, and my brothers life. I can't go out with friends without there being a cost, clean the bathrooms, get a 100 on the next test. Pretty soon, my friends got tired of asking me over, and me just saying no, so they stopped asking."

"I couldn't have sleepovers, i was barely allowed to go to the movies, once a year was my limit. And every time i did something i didn't like, i got slapped across the face, hard. And the slapping continued, even when i was 16, and taller than her, she still had power over i was 10, and my brother was 7, my parents started fighting. My dad was sick of my mom always limiting everything we could do."

"Whenever he got back from a business trip, she would start making comments, like, 'oh, it was nice that you got to take a vacation, and i had to stay home and clean all day.' They started fighting constantly, and i was mostly on my mothers side, only because my dad was never home, to get away from her, i guess. Sometimes, mom would make my dad so angry that he'd slap her. Once that happened, she'd only get even madder at him, me and my brother were always jumping in between them, not wanting him to hurt her, if only because he would get in trouble from the government for it."

"It all changed when i was 13. I took a trip to Carolina to see some family members for 2 days with my father, mom barely permitted it. Before that trip, i thought that everyone lived in a household like mine. Unlike most two's, we didn't have any servants, the person the cleaned the house was me, with my mother supervising, slapping me when the work wasn't done properly the ways she wanted it. In Carolina, i saw that people had lived that were much different than mine, and i didn't want to leave that life."

"When i got back home, mother made the usual comments about her doing everything while we were away, and i couldn't take it anymore. Neither could dad i guess. He got really mad when she said something to tick him off and he exploded, he almost hurt my brother when he jumped in between my fighting parents. My dad took off, he was gone for an hour or so, and then returned, calmed down. I was 13 then."

"I promised myself, that i only had 5 more years until i could go away to college, and then leave this madhouse of a hell hole. Then, when i was 15, i fell in love with a boy, naturally, we didn't tell my parents, because we knew that my mother would freak out over it."

"Then the selection came around, and I had to enter, my mom forced me to. She said that if I didn't, then she would kick me out onto the street. Having no choice, I entered the selection. But I was breaking the law the whole way since I'd had sex before and had a boyfriend. Please Princess Cassie! I'll leave the competition quietly, I will! I know I'm not the right girl for your brother! Just help me out, please!" Cynthia pleads.

I'm quiet for a moment, taking it all in. I could either take pity and help her, or tell Jacob about the treason that she committed.

"Ok," I say finally, "Would do you need from me?" I ask.

"Not much." Cynthia says relieved. "I just need my elimination to be staged, so my mom wouldn't get mad at me for ruining her chances to be a one."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" I ask, refusing to be the one to come up with all of the details to help her out.

"Just, I don't know, send a letter to my house, saying that Prince Jacob thanks me for my time at the palace, but I wasn't the right girl for him, and lay it on thick how it's not my fault, but I just wasn't the right one. I know my mom, and she'd totally except that." Cynthia says sadly.

I agree with Cynthia about the letter, and say goodbye to her. I take care of the details of the letter, and tell Jacob that Cynthia just wanted to go home. Cynthia is gone quickly, leaving the other girls wondering what happened to her, and just like that, the competition is down to 9 girls.

I felt kind of guilty lying to him, just as I felt guilty keeping the secret about Ashley and Maureen. I felt that it was time to tell him, after all, the amount of girls left in the competition was dwindling, fast.

I go to the infirmary to see the king. I was supposed to meet the rest of the royal family, but I was a little early.

I turn the corner into the room, and stop short. There was a body on the floor, dead. It was the doctor, and his throat was slit.

King Dominick was dead as well, his throat slit, and a masked figure was standing over him.

Tears pool up in my eyes, and trembling, I slowly step back, needing to get out of that room and get help.

Luck was not on my side.

The masked figure whips around and lunges at me.

Screaming I run out of the room and into the corridor.

My dress didn't give me much room to run unfortunately and the masked person tackles me to the floor.

I scream hysterically, but the person clamps a hand to my mouth.

I'm turned over so I'm on my back, facing the person.

I hear the sound of footsteps running towards us, and the person forces me up putting his/her knife to my neck as a bunch of guards round the corner.

The person laughs, and I realize that it's a girl. She laughs again, and turns me around, forcing me to look at her as she takes off her mask.

I gasp when I see who's under it.

No! Oh my god, no! Thoughts jumble around in my brain, but one stands out.

It's my fault that the king, and that innocent doctor are dead, it's my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys know who the masked figure is? There are a few hints, let's see who could guess it!<strong>

**Also, I want to do a chapter in a few of the elite's POV's, any suggestions of whose POV you want to see? **

**Girls left- Ashley, Maureen, Bree, Ariel, Johanna, Ruby, Allison, Courtney, Lana **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 34!**

It's Maureen. Smirking at my shocked expression, she turns me around again and pulls her grip on me tighter.

No! How could she do this? I thought I knew Maureen, yeah she was a rebel, but she was really sweet, and since she was part of Cory's group of rebels that were looking for a non violent approach to help the people, I thought she wasn't dangerous.

If only I had told someone that Ashley and Maureen were rebels, then King Dominick would still be alive. Oh my gosh, Jacob is going to hate me now, so would the rest of the royal family.

I couldn't help it then, I started crying.

And what about Ashley, is she in on this? What if Cory is as well? I never really got to talk to my adopted brother about all of this rebel stuff. I just really hoped that Maureen's act was hers alone, and that she paid for it.

Damn, why was I always the hostage!

After Maureen unveils herself, the guards become unsure of what to do.

Ugh! No matter who it is trying to hurt the princess, even one of the selected trying to hurt her, you always save the princess!

"Help me!" I scream at them irritated.

Maureen quickly clasps a hand over my mouth.

Then, quick as a snake, she shoves me back into the infirmary and locks the door behind her.

I hear the sound of a bullet hit a wall outside of the room.

Wincing I turn around and see the bodies of the doctor and the king.

Feeling a little sick, I back up a little. Seeing the body of my birth father, or any body at all was not a pleasant sight.

Maureen takes out a gun from the backpack on her shoulders and points it at me.

That shakes me up, a lot.

"Please." I beg, "Don't hurt me."

Maureen snorts at that, "Yeah, I'm not going to hurt you because you begged me not to, yeah, that's going to save your life." She says sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that you worked with Cory." I say wiping my face, trying to look strong. I had to get some answers out of her, and try not to die in the process.

I slump down onto one of the beds and Maureen's gun follows me down. The doors were beginning to shake now, as the guards tried to figure out how to get in.

Maureen, with her gun still pointing at me, peers at the window, gauging whether or not the fall was too great for us to jump I assumed, or she was waiting for some kind of back up, which would not benefit me in the slightest.

"Why am I doing this?" Maureen repeats. "Because I was tired of being patient and non violent. Cory is stupid and a fool, the only way for people to have freedom here, is to get rid of the monarchy. At first, we thought King Dominick was the problem, but I soon saw that Prince Jacob would only ruin us as well." She spats.

"But Jacob _can_ make changes to this country." I say desperately as she takes out some rope from her backpack and ties it around my wrists.

"I don't think so." She says shrugging her shoulders at me.

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask scared, for me, and for my family, both of them.

"For now, leverage, later, you die." She says laughing quietly at my face when she says that.

"Are you in cahoots with Ashley?" I ask, hoping that the answer was no.

At that Maureen snorts, "Hell no, that little baby is so stuck on her ways, she'll do anything Cory says, besides-"

Maureen is cut off by a guard yelling.

"Princess Cassandra!" He yells through the door, "Are you alright!?"

"Don't answer." Maureen says viciously.

I gulp, nodding my head meekly.

The guard curses and the murmuring outside ceases as they try and figure out a way to get in.

Maureen grabs a flower vase, and throws it at the window.

I yelp in surprise, not expecting that.

"Princess!" Someone shouts outside.

"Jump Cassie." Maureen says very loudly and theatrically.

Confused, I get up, but she shoves me back down, and puts a hand over my mouth. In my ear she whispers, "Say, it's too high up." She says quietly.

I repeat what she says.

"Ok, now yelp in surprise like I just pushed you." She whispers.

I comply.

Maureen grabs some heavy and expensive looking machinery that was smallish and drops it down.

"Yell like you hurt yourself." She whispers again.

I yelp like I landed hard on my ankle.

I hear footsteps outside the door as guards rush outside to the garden the infirmary faces.

"No! I'm fine!" I yell desperately as hard as I can.

Maureen grits her teeth at me and places her knife against my cheek.

"How dare you!" She shrieks in a whisper.

But it doesn't matter, the footsteps don't return.

Maureen takes the knife and drops it low against the arm that I recently broke, and healed.

The knife slices across my arm. I gasp as blood drips from my arm onto the bed and my dress.

The cut was deep, and it hurt, badly.

I swoon a little at the sight of so much of my blood spilling.

Maureen bites her lip when she sees how deep the cut is, she didn't mean to cut me that hard I guessed.

She throws a gauze pad at me and some tape. As best as I can I try to covert the wound.

When I'm down, Maureen grabs my arm, my other one, and yanks me up, pulling me towards the door.

Telling me to stay put, she darts out of the room. I hear a gunshot, and then a groan of pain, a guard's groan of pain.

Then Maureen gasps in pain, I hear another gunshot, and then 4 more.

I didn't know what was going on out there, so I rush to the broken window. There was a large drop from the window, to the ground.

I crane my neck out the window, trying to get a better view and see if there were any guards coming to rescue me, there were.

But before I could call to them, I'm yanked sharply backwards by a hand, Maureen's.

"I told you to stay put!" She snarls at me angry.

I flinch back and she sighs propelling me forward.

I notice that she's favoring her left arm, a lot, but before I could have sworn that she was a righty. The blood on her jacket sleeve let's me know that she was hit by a bullet in the arm.

"What are you looking at." She says, but I could hear the pain in her words.

She yanks me forward again and I see the carnage outside, there's a guard dead on the floor, and two unconscious.

There's a lot of screaming and yelling going on in every direction. That's when the rebel alarm went off. Was Devon here? Or was it for Maureen? Or both.

A thought comes to me, and I push it down, not wanting it to be true. What if Devon and Maureen were working together! No! That would be my worst nightmare.

We're running now, not wanting to get caught by the closing in guards.

Finally, when I'm out of breath and gasping, she stops in front of a locked door. Deftly, in one smooth motion, she unlocks the door, and slips inside, pulling me with her, leading me to believe that she's done this more than once before.

We're in a passageway, and it's dark.

Maureen clicks on a flashlight, putting the gun away, and leads on.

I think of jumping her, but with my hands tied and a heavy flashlight in her hand, I would probably only cause myself pain.

At the end of the passage way, there's a room, and in the room is a dark figure, male. He's sitting on a crate, and when we come in, he stand up, relief evident in his face that Maureen is alright. He goes over to Maureen and presses a kiss to her lips, she sighs in response.

Whereas Maureen's reaction of him was to kiss him and sigh, my reaction was to wail loudly.

As if he just noticed me, although he really hadn't, he looks at me, and his gaze makes me want to punch him in his stupid face, or kick him in his stupid balls, like I did the last time I saw him.

He looks at me like I was a Christmas present that he knew he was getting, and wanted to make sure was in good condition.

He takes in my tied hands and cut arm, where upon seeing, shoots Maureen a questioning look.

Finally after looking me up and down, his face spreads into a slow smile, opposite of the look on my face which screams hatred.

"Why hello there princess, I told you I'd be seeing you again." Devon says smiling hugely at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone the World Forgot- Hi Kiren! You were right! Thanks for reading! Ok, way to many exclamation points there. ;)<strong>

**Property of Illea- Ok, thanks, i'll try and spread them out**

* * *

><p><strong>Like it said in my last author's note, I'm going to be doing a chapter with a few of the elite's POV's and if there's a certain girl's thoughts that you want to hear, tell me in the reviews, and I will do them. :)<strong>

**Remember to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Pretty please leave a review, it would mean a lot!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok, so a guest reviewer asked me to do this same chapter in Marlene's POV. Um, Marlene was eliminated a while ago. You must have meant Maureen, but I'm not 100% sure, so anyway, tell me in the reviews if you meant Maureen and not Marlene, and if that was what you meant, then yes, I will do the same chapter in her POV, in the chapter after this. **

"Why?" I asked Maureen. "Why would you work with this filthy piece of garbage?" I ask.

Devon looks offended at this, while Maureen just rolls her eyes.

"I don't have to justify my reasons to you." She says getting in my face.

"Girls, relax." Devon says cheekily, like he breaks up girl fights all the time.

He gives Maureen another peck on the lips, and tells her to guard me.

He goes off in the opposite direction from which Maureen dragged me in here from, and returns several minutes later.

"Let's go." He says pointing the gun at me.

Sighing, I slowly stand up and follow Devon, with Maureen bringing up the rear.

At the end of the tunnel or passageway, whatever you wanted to call it, there was yet another door.

Devon quietly unlocks it, and opens it a crack. He peers out a little, and then waves for us to follow him, like the coast was clear.

The rebel alarm had stopped a few seconds ago, and it should have been quiet in the palace, but it wasn't.

Footsteps were echoing everywhere, and voices called to one another, guards I supposed.

While following Devon, a thought struck me.

What was going to happen to Ashley? She was innocent, well, not completely, but in the sense of crime, she was innocent, but no one but me, Devon, and Maureen knew that.

But also, no one but me and Maureen knew of her existence as a rebel in the first place.

I had no idea where Devon and Maureen were taking me, but I just hoped that everyone was alright in the palace. By now probably, some guards came back to the infirmary and found the dead bodies inside and outside of it.

Was the royal family notified? Were they grieving? Did they know that I was kidnapped?

I couldn't let myself be taken out of this palace, I just couldn't.

Thinking quickly, I crumble to the floor.

Maureen nearly trips over me.

Devon whirls around at the sudden noise.

"What happened?" He asks me exasperated.

"I- I think I hurt my ankle, it just crumbled underneath me." I say starting to cry loudly.

"It hurts!" I wail even louder.

"Shut up!" Devon whispers.

I continue to wail loudly.

"Stand up! You're going to get us discovered!" Maureen whispers.

I stand up shakily, only to fall down again.

Devon closes his eyes briefly.

Clenching his teeth, he hands Maureen the gun and picks me up.

Behind us, I can see that Maureen has the gun pointed carefully at me.

We continue on.

Ok, so I've got the gun out of Devon's hands, and into Maureen's hand, she only has one working one, the other has a bullet in its arm.

"Shit, I have to pee." I whisper in Devon's ear.

He ignores me.

I think that he knew that my ankle was fine, but he carried me anyway, because this way, we'd get out of the palace easier, no dress pulling us behind schedule.

We reach another door, and Devon motions for Maureen to unlock it.

NO!

It was over, if they unlocked the door just then, it would be over.

Maureen begins to put down the gun, but Devon shakes his head.

Perfect timing.

Devon puts me down, and takes the gun from Maureen's hand.

Maureen's eyes widen, and Devon whips around, gun pointed.

He shoots, but I'm already turning the corner.

The bullet whizzes by my ear, and it's scary to hear that sound.

Devon bellow loudly and runs after me.

But I have a good head start, and I'm a good runner.

He shoots the gun again, and he misses.

Then again, and I'm hit in the leg.

I go down to the ground, but it doesn't matter. I had done what I had planned to do. The sound of voices and guards feet sounded incredibly amazing.

Turning the corner, a few guards are restraining Maureen.

I grin at her and she sticks up her middle finger at me.

There was a camera right in the hallway that I ran too, thank god for it.

Devon tries to grab me, but I drag myself out of his reach.

His eyes shift from side to side, and then he's running away as fast as he can.

The guards chase after him.

One guard lifts me up. "Are you ok, princess?" He asks.

"I think that my leg is shot." I say crying a little, I couldn't help it, my leg felt like it was on fire.

The guard carries me to my room, I guess the infirmary wasn't the greatest place to be right then, and stays with me until the doctor is notified that I'm injured.

I'm put to sleep while the doctor takes out the bullet, and I welcome it. The pain was very great, and I couldn't take it anymore. I go to sleep smiling, glad that Devon and Maureen were caught. There was no way that Devon managed to out chase all of those guards.

When I come to, my leg is all bandaged up, and I'm alone in the room, save for my maids.

Kat leaps up.

"Cassie! You're awake!" She screams.

She gives me a quick hug.

"Hi, yeah, how long was I asleep?" I ask her.

"Oh, only an hour, ok, so you probably want to know what's going on right?" She asks anxiously. Josie pulls up a chair next to the bed, and so does Vicky, in turns, they tell me what happened while I was out.

Kat starts, "Ok, so that monster Devon was taken to the jail cells, along with Maureen, gosh, I can't believe that she would do such a thing!" She says shaking a little.

Vicky starts crying then, "And she killed the king!" She says tearfully.

"I know." I say sorrowfully, "I was there when she kill-, when she hurt him." I say, my joy that Devon was finally re captured, minimized at the reminder that the king, and my birth father was dead.

"Is, is Jacob ok?" I ask tentatively.

My maids look at each other.

"The whole royal family is a wreck right now, they're thinking of canceling the selection, and the grand ball, and the royals all coming in 2 days." Josie informs me.

"What ball?" I ask confused.

"Opps!" Kat says, "So you know how the selected were having a bunch of royal families come and all, there was going to be a ball for that." She says.

I'm silent. I know that his father was dead and all, but cancel the selection? That wasn't right. Now, more than anytime, was the time to pick a wife so he can assume his role as king. This country needed a ruler now, and he was that ruler, but he needed a wife along side him, as well as an heir to the throne.

"Can I, I don't know, see him and my mother and sisters?" I ask.

"Of course Cassie." Kat says warmly.

There was a wheelchair left outside my room for me to use, and Kat pushes me to the infirmary where there where my family was huddled over King Dominick's dead body.

I start crying again.

Everyone looks at me as I'm wheeled in.

"Cassie, you're ok!" Queen Reyna, mom, wails.

She gives me a long hug, holding onto me for support.

I nod, hugging her back.

It was a very tearful affair. The funeral was planned for tomorrow, and that would be even more tearful, with the selected and all.

Me, Queen Reyna, Jacob, and Jo, after spending a good amount of time in the infirmary had to meet with the king's advisors, on what to do next.

Queen Reyna would rule, until Jacob picked himself a wife and ended the selection. The advisors were very adamant about continuing it.

"It's what our father would have wanted." Jo says gently to him.

"Jacob, this country needs a ruler now, finishing the selection is a way to get you on the throne." I say, "And helping our people. Do you know why Devon and Maureen did what they did? The thought that our father was a terrible ruler that did nothing for the people, they thought that you would be just like him, and planned to assassinate you as well, now's the time to prove them all wrong. I know you can be a great ruler, and help the people. I was a former three, and three's are generally wealthy, but even my family wasn't basking in luxury, you can make a difference." I say to him.

Jacob bows his head down. "I just," He says in a broken voice, "I just didn't imagine my life without my father there to guide me into the position as king, I didn't imagine my life without him at all, I thought he would be there, when I finally got married and had kids." He says crying again.

Some tears escape me as well. The king's death was a blow to the country and the monarchy, and everyone was wondering the same thing, what was going to happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was sad to write. Thanks everyone for reading it.<strong>

**Kiren- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I think you're one of my most loyal readers! **

**Girls left- Ashley, Juliana, Ariel, Bree, Courtney, Lana, Ruby, Allison **

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I know that people are reading this because I can see how many people have viewed this story, so can you guys maybe post a review? It doesn't have to be long, even one word will suffice, please? Thank you so much!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi everyone! A guest reviewer asked if I could do the last two chapters in Maureen's POV, so here it is, it is slightly long, but...enjoy!**

Maureen's POV

I was born a six, you would think that it's no so bad, at least the sevens and eights are below you, but the aren't, not anymore. King Maxon and Queen America, trying to do the right thing, got rid of castes seven and eight. Since then, all of the work that sevens did fell to the sixes, which was good for us, since we had more work to do, and more chances to make money.

It really sucked though, being the new lowest of the low. And it didn't help that I had 4 other siblings that my parents needed to feed. At least King Maxon had the local food pantries in place before he died, so we didn't go hungry, right?

Wrong!

I was the oldest, and once I was old enough to understand the way the world here in Illea worked, and understand what they were saying, I formed opinions of my own on this country I called home.

When King Dominick assumed the throne, things changed. He was soft, and weak. He let his advisors rule the country, and most of his advisors were greedy and corrupted.

The food kitchens used to be stocked plenty, but once King Dominick stopped enforcing the law that twos and threes needed to donate food to them, they stopped, and the kitchens were no longer in service, a fact that no one in the palace, save the staff, knew about.

According to my parents, the cause of all of our problems was the king. Now, I was not one to just take someone's word and go along with it, so I did some research on my own, looking at newspapers and magazines in the garbage bins of houses of twos and threes, and some shops as well.

My conclusion: the king was indeed weak and was not fit to rule this country.

I was about 10 when my parents decided to join with the southern rebels, that were re-organized soon after King Dominick's ascension to the throne. The reason for our joining was the death of my youngest sister. She died from pneumonia, and that was the last straw to my parents.

I was unsure at first, but decided to go along with it anyways.

Princess Emily had just died then, and the nation was mourning for the loss of her.

The southern rebels had killed her.

I was a little skeptical about joining a pack of murderers, but having no other options, I joined the rebels, who accepted my family with open arms.

I then learned that Emily, the princess, was really alive, but had been switched at birth by Malcolm, a southern rebel was posing currently as one of the kings advisors.

I was about 13 when my father died in a failed assassination attempt on the king's life.

By then I had spent 3 years training to become a part of my own team. I thought that my father and I would become partners, but now, that would never happen.

Devon, the 16 year old rebel prodigy was in charge then. I didn't know much about him, just that he split off from the northern rebels, who were non violent and came here instead.

Devon took an interest in me, said my skill with knives and guns were impressive. At the age of 13 I replaced my father as a full fledged southern rebel.

By then, the rebels had stopped trying to kill the king, and just wanted to manipulate him.

When I was 14 I became the girlfriend of the leader of the southern rebels. I now had a title.

I also had a mission. Prince Jacob, the only and eldest son of the king was going to have his own selection in two years time, Devon's goal was for me to be included in that selection.

The problem was that we lacked the spies to get me in, but the northern rebels had the perfect spies, and we knew that they were entering 3 of their own girls, and I had to be one of them.

Saying goodbye to Devon and my family, I 'joined' the northern rebels. I spent 2 years there, which was a lot, for me, and by the time it came time for the selection, no one batted an eye that I volunteered.

Much to my disappointment however, Cory, the leader of the northern rebels, chose Ashley to be in charge of our group of three.

Jacklyn became second in command, and I became third, which I was not too happy about.

We girls had one goal, one of us had to win the selection, and unite the people with the rebels and the monarchy.

Well, that was Ashley's and Jacklyn's order. Mine was to wait until I got a signal from Devon, and then kill whoever I was told to, most likely the king, who we stopped trying to control now and just wanted to kill.

Malcolm, one of our spies, left in my room at the palace a backpack full of knives, and a gun, and all black clothes.

There was also a note, 'Wait until I tell you to act.' From Devon.

Meanwhile, without telling me, Devon made plans of his own.

He kidnapped James and then attempted to kidnap the true princess, Cassie, who'd I'd gotten to know.

She was really nice, and I felt a little sorry for her.

Then Devon, that idiot! Got caught and winded up in jail during this huge showdown where he faced his old partner Cory, all done without my knowledge.

I was really getting frustrated. I felt abandoned and used. Thoughts began to go by, what it Devon never even liked me in the first place, but used me because of my perfect age for the selection?

I brushed those thoughts aside, that could never happen!

I thought for sure then that I would be called on to break Devon out of prison, but no.

Devon escaped with Malcolm's help.

That's when I got a note from Devon, and it scared me. He was trying to scare me, to tell me what was going to happen to me if I failed.

_You may have heard that the king is in a coma, because some idiot failed to assassinate him properly. That idiot is now dead of course, and I can trust that you won't fail me either. Use what the late Malcolm gave you, and kill the king, he's in the hospital wing. Afterwards, kidnap Cassandra, I want to use her as bait. I have decided that the entire royal family is unfit to rule, so we must get rid of all of them. Use this key to unlock the door, you know what I mean. And remember that I love you and am counting on you. _

_-Devon_

I knew then that he really was using me, but I refused to believe it. Malcolm was dead, and I'd go the same way if I failed. I didn't want to hurt Cassie, I truly knew her well now, and I didn't want to hurt anybody I knew and come to admire.

But, then again, the fear was there, in the back of my brain, that I was just a pawn in Devon's game, and would die if I didn't do what he asked.

I thought that Prince Jacob would make a good king, but Devon didn't. But Devon didn't even get to know him like I did!

Having no choice, I pulled on the black clothes and face mask and pull on the backpack with weapons, pulling out a knife to kill the king with.

Taking a deep breath, I stealthily enter the infirmary, and am seized with panic when I see a doctor examining the king. Without thinking, the knife in my hand flies into the doctor's back.

I run over to him as he slumps to the ground.

I'd never killed a man before, I just had lot's of target practice back at the rebel camp. I check for a pulse, half hoping there was one, but there wasn't.

This doctor was my first kill, and I wasn't taking it well. I always thought that I wouldn't feel any remorse after killing, after all, Devon never did, or so he said.

Speaking of Devon, why wasn't he doing this dirty work if he was in the palace in the secret passageway?

Because if you get caught killing or kidnapping, no one will tie you to him. Says a nagging voice at the back of my brain.

Shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts I take out a second knife...and kill the king.

Tears pool in my eyes, making my mask slightly damp.

I was an assassin, a killer, a murderer, but...I truly believed that the king wasn't right for this country, and that he had to die, just, I wasn't the one who I thought would do it.

Behind me a hear an intake of breath. Eyes widening at being caught, I whirl around and see Cassie herself standing there. My first thought was thank goodness she was here! This makes kidnapping her easier. My second thought was, get her!

Cassie turns around and runs out the door, and I lunge for her.

She screams as I tackle her to the floor, making sure that she doesn't get hurt as I do so.

I pull out a knife out of the holster on my thigh, and I laugh a little at how easy this has been.

I flip her over and pull of my mask, it was itching my hair.

Cassie looks at me, horror stricken, I knew that she knew that I was a 'northern rebel' so she really shouldn't have been that surprised when I revealed myself.

I smirk at her a little as I pull my grip on her tighter and pull her up to a standing position.

I put my knife to her neck, just as the guards arrive, probably called by her scream.

Cassie starts crying a little then, and the guards just look at us, unsure of what to do.

Oh yeah, I still was apart of the selection, not anymore I guess. Kidnapping the princess does kind of kick you out of being in the competition to win her brother.

"Help me!" Cassie yells at the guards, surprising me a little.

Reacting, a clamp a hand over her mouth and throw her into the infirmary, leaping in after her and locking the door tightly.

Not a moment to soon! The moment I lock the door, a bullet echoes as it hits the wall where I'd probably just been standing.

I see Cassie's revolting look as she looks at the king's still form, oh yeah, that was her birth father.

Awkward.

I take out the gun in my pack and point it at Cassie, I didn't want to shoot her, and I hoped she didn't call out my bluff.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She begs.

I snort a little at that, "Yeah, I'm not going to hurt you begged me not to, yeah, that's going to save your life." I say sarcastically.

She's crying freely now, and I push down my twinge of doubt about following Devon's orders.

"Why are you doing this, I thought you were working with Cory." She says wiping her tears.

How did she know about Cory? Oh wait, he was her adopted brother.

"Why am I doing this?" I repeat. "Because I was tired of being patient and non violent. Cory is stupid and a fool, the only way for people to have freedom here, is to get rid of the monarchy. At first, we thought King Dominick was the problem, but I soon saw that Prince Jacob would only ruin us as well." I say reciting what Devon has said to me in his note.

"But Jacob _can_ make changes to this country." She says pleading.

It isn't up to me! I want to wail. Instead I ignore her and tie her hands with some rope from the pack.

"I don't think so." I say instead shrugging my shoulders.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asks scared.

"For now, leverage, later, you die." I say, thinking that is in fact what Devon wanted to do to her.

"Are you in cahoots with Ashley?" She asks.

At that I laugh a little, "Hell no, that little baby is so stuck on her ways, she'll do anything Cory says, besides-"

I'm rudely cut off by a guard yelling.

"Princess Cassandra!" He yells through the door, "Are you alright!?"

"Don't answer." I say quickly.

Cassie gulps, but nods her head anyway.

I grab a flower vase, and throws it at the window. I wanted to create a distraction, so those guards would leave and I could leave as well!

"Princess!" Someone shouts outside.

"Jump Cassie." I say very loudly and theatrically.

Confused, she get up, but I shove her back down, and put a hand over her mouth.

In her ear I whisper, "Say, it's too high up." I say.

She does as I say.

"Ok, now yelp in surprise like I just pushed you." I whisper again.

She complies.

I look around for something to drop to the ground that looks like it weighs the same as Cassie, and grab some heavy and expensive looking machinery that was smallish and drop it down.

"Yell like you hurt yourself." I whisper.

She yelps.

I hear footsteps outside the door as guards rush outside to the garden the infirmary faces.

"No! I'm fine!" She yells in frustration.

I grit my teeth at her and place my knife against her cheek.

"How dare you!" I shriek in a whisper.

If I don't deliver this girl to Devon, my life is over, he'd practically said it. And I kind of valued my life, after all, I still had a mom, and a brother, plus three sisters back at the rebel hideout that I'd like to come back to alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest- No problem<strong>

**Lia- Really, I didn't? Thanks for telling me, I went back to the first chapter and added some stuff, I can't believe I forgot to describe Cassie!**

**Kiren- Does this count?**

**Property of Illea- :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls left: Ashley, Bree, Ariel, Courtney, Lana, Ruby, Allison, Juliana <strong>

**Hi! Please remember to leave a REVIEW! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi guys, like I said before in my other story, sorry for the slow updates. I have camp now, and my grandmother died a few days ago, and I've been really busy and/or not in the mood to write, but, here is chapter 37.**

Maureen's POV

Blinded by rage and anger, and I desire to complete my task of kidnapping this girl, I slice my knife across her arm, spilling blood. I only meant to scare her into being obedient, but I cut her too much.

I bite my lip when I see how much blood is spilling.

Ugh! I didn't have time for this! I throw her some gauze and tape and tap my foot as she covers her fresh wound.

When she's done, I yank her towards the door and snarl at her to stay put, then, I go outside to deal with the guards.

I wasn't afraid of the number of guards outside, I was a tough cookie, trained to be strong by Devon and my instructors from the rebel camp.

I dart outside, and before they can react, I shoot the closet guard point blank, dead. The other guards react, two of them, one shoots me, and hits my arm.

Ow! I grunt in pain and grit my teeth from screaming out loud and calling attention to me, which I had enough of with the loud gunshots.

I shoot the guards, boom, boom, and hit one in the shoulder, the other I miss.

The standing guard shoots at me, and I duck and shoot him, target acquired. One dead, two unconscious. I did quite good.

I dart back into the room to find Cassie near the window, looking out.

Damn! This girl does not give up!

I yank her sharply away from the window and give her a threatening look. Was her bandaged arm not convincing enough? I would hurt her if necessary to get her to Devon alive.

"I told you to stay put!" I scream at her.

She flinches, and I just sigh, pushing her forward and out of that dreaded infirmary.

Her eyes take in the fallen guards outside, and I see her gulp.

There, finally, she gets it, I'm dangerous.

I hear screaming and yelling and footsteps everywhere, and I don't know how to get out of here without being caught.

That's when the rebel alarm goes off.

Dammit! I've been discovered, once again.

I grab Cassie's arm and pull her in the direction of the rebel door, the one that we use to get into the palace all of the time.

We make it, breathless and panting. Quickly, in one smooth motion, I take out the key and open the lock, shoving her in.

I click on a flashlight, and put the gun away, giving her a 'don't try it' look.

We reach the end of the passage way, and Devon is there.

Relief is etched on his face when he sees me.

So maybe he does love me? I was so confused! Did Devon love me or was he just using me? Sometimes, I couldn't tell.

He gets up, giving me a brief kiss on the lips.

Cassie wails loudly upon seeing him. What's up with that.

Devon takes her in, shooting me a look when he sees her arm, and his face spreads into a slow, and real smile.

"Why hello there princess, I told you I'd be seeing you again." He says.

Cassie looks at me, hatred etched in her features, "Why? Why would you work with this filthy piece of trash?" She asks me, her lip curling up.

I look at Devon and his hands are on his chest in mock offense.

I roll my eyes at his playfulness with her, and get close to her face.

"I don't have to justify my reasons to you." I say, adding mentally, 'not when I don't know the reasons myself.'

"Girls! Relax!" Devon says cheerfully.

He wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a slow and long kiss.

"Guard her." He says breaking away and going to check if the coast was clear.

I nod seriously.

When he returns, he takes my gun and prods Cassie forward.

She gets up, sighing, and follows Devon, me behind her, making sure she didn't try anything.

We walk in silence for a while, and I'm wondering what Cassie is thinking.

Then suddenly, without warning, Cassie crumbles to the ground, I halt, nearly tripping over her.

Devon whirls around.

"What happened?" He asks eyeing me, like I did something wrong.

"I- I think I hurt my ankle, it just crumbled underneath me!" She wails crying loudly.

I was pretty sure that she was just lying, but I didn't say anything.

During the walk, I made up my mind that once we headed out of the palace grounds, I'd separate from Devon and try to take Cassie with me.

I knew that once Devon was done with her, he'd kill her, and I couldn't let that happen.

"It hurts!" Cassie wails loudly.

"Shut up!" Devon whispers, "You're going to get us discovered!"

Cassie makes a show of getting up, only to fall back down again.

Devon closes his eyes briefly and then hands me the gun.

I point it at Cassie, as Devon lifts her up and carries her.

Cassie whispers something, and Devon just ignores her.

When we reach the door to get out, Devon motions for me to unlock the door.

I start to put my gun down, since I couldn't use my other hand, which shit, was really starting to hurt!

Devon shakes his head at me. He takes the gun, and puts Cassie down on the floor.

The minute his back is turned to her, Cassie takes off running.

Devon whips around to shoot her, but she's pretty far ahead.

He chases after her, shooting at her, and missing, then they disappear from sight.

I finish opening the door, and am ready to slip out, but I'm tackled to the ground by guards from behind who lock me in a bear hug.

No! This can't be happening! I was caught, and would be punished for what I've done, in the monarchy's eyes, I was worse than Devon! I think of crying, but want to remain strong, so I don't.

I hang my head in shame, as Devon is restrained as well, cursing out the guards and the princess at the same time.

We're carried to the jail cells, which Devon knew pretty well by know, and thrown in jail cells on opposite sides of the room.

A guard tells me that I will be questioned along with Devon in a few days time, after the funeral and royal visits from the selection.

At least I would live for another few days. And then, I knew what would happen, both Devon and I would be executed as traitors to the crown.

I decide to break down then, quietly, so Devon wouldn't hear his strong girl crying, and weep for the life that I was going to lose.

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

Maureen and Devon were going to be interrogated, and then most likely sentenced to death after the funeral and royal visits, which Jacob finally agreed to.

The funeral was settled for tomorrow, in the royal families private funeral plot in the back part of the palace.

I just felt so guilty for not telling Jacob about Maureen and Ashley. Should I tell him now? He would hate me, but it would help in giving out punishment maybe. But what about Ashley? Should I tell him about her?

The decisions I had to make whirled around in my brain, and I decide that there shouldn't be any more secrets between me and Jacob.

I'd tell him after the funeral and royal visits, if Ashley didn't get eliminated by then, because there was a chance that she might still be.

The palace staff were all busy, getting ready for the funeral, and then two days after, the visit of England, Russia, Germany and Italy.

Vivian told me secretly that the selected were all going to be paired up with a partner, and had to entertain and serve each country's representative for half a day each, since they'd be staying with us for 3 days.

On the third day, they'd all cast their votes and the winning team gets immunity from elimination, while the others were at risk. Jacob was going to eliminate two girls that day.

England's chosen representative was going to be their queen, with of course, lot's of her guards coming.

Germany was sending their young princess who was 18 and engaged to the prince of France with an ambassador.

Russia was sending, well, the King, the queen, and the prince and princess were coming, to take Johanna with them. Their marriage was to take place in Russia, as soon as Jacob ended the selection.

Johanna was pitching a fit about going, but when Queen Reyna and Jacob said that she must go, she complied.

So the Russian representative was going to be their princess, who was 15.

And then Italy was sending their young 16 year old prince, and along with him, he was going to take one of his friends.

At first, Italy, Germany, and England, were reluctant to send just one member of their royal families, but soon warmed up to the idea when presented to them by King Dominick's advisors.

The event was going to be televised, and the public as well was going to vote, though their votes wouldn't count towards the final score, they were just mostly for gossip magazines and such.

After dinner, Vivian and I would explain to the girls their duty and partners, as well what was expected of them at the funeral the next day, which they would be attending.

I wasn't looking forward to the funeral, because I knew that I would cry a lot, and it would be so sad and I wouldn't be able to stand seeing Jacob, Johanna, Lindsey, and the Queen all upset.

After the meeting with the advisors, Jacob, Johanna, and the queen, I head to my room to change for dinner, it had been a long day, and I was very tired.

When I walk in, I page my maids to come and help me, and sit on the bed to wait for them.

Josie runs in, followed by Kat, and Vicky, who was starting to show a little bit, that she was pregnant.

Josie has a letter in her hands, which she presents to me with flourish.

"Cassie! It's from James!" She says excited.

As I open the letter, Kat takes out my new dress that she brought in. The girls started making all black dresses while I was at the meeting, and for now, it was just a simple dress, they not having time to make anything more with the time they had.

Kat promised though, that they were working on my funeral dress and that it was almost done.

I would be wearing all black from now on, at least until the Queen proclaimed it ok to stop.

The selected were to wear black dresses only for a week, which included the funeral and visit from the other countries.

Anyway, I had a letter from James in my hands! Oh James! I really wished he were here right now, I could really use his help getting over my grief.

James, I missed him so much. I hadn't had much time to think about him for the past few days, and he never wrote to me, or called.

I rip open the envelope with newfound energy, eager to hear from my beloved boyfriend.

Aha! I take the letter from the envelope, and unfold it carefully, but quickly.

I read the contents of the letter, and then sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Missamerica208 for following and faving! And thanks to Kiren for reviewing! Please if you like my story, leave a review, will ya? <strong>

**Girls left- Ariel, Bree, Lana, Courtney, Ruby, Allison, Juliana, Ashley **

**So the royal visit will be in the POV's of the Selected, one from each group of two, which makes four different POV's. **

**Remember to FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! Please!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi, sorry for the wait, but from now on, i'll only be updating on weekends, probably, with a random week update every so often.**

**This chapter was really hard for me to write, I had to stop halfway, because I started crying. It just hits too close to home, it you've read my previous authors notes. I decided to continue with the funeral, but in very brief detail, as I just couldn't get into too much detail.**

Cassie's POV

"What?!" Kat exclaims eagerly as I read the letter from James.

"Is James coming back or not!" Josie demands.

"Guys! Relax!" I say, and then, after pausing for emphasis, "He's flying in the day after tomorrow!" I say as Kat and Josie clap.

Vicky just smiles at us amused.

I guess she thought she was all mature now that she was pregnant and going to have a baby. We were almost the same age though.

I missed James, and though I was glad he was coming in two days, I wished he was here now. I really would have liked him to be there tomorrow for the funeral, it was going to be hard to face it alone, though I wouldn't really be alone. The rest of the elite were going to be there, as well as...Jacob, Jo, Lindsey, and, who kept telling me to call her mom, the queen.

I just, ugh. I can't even think anymore.

Suddenly, I just break down into tears, wailing. I fall face down onto my pillow and sob.

My father was dead, and though I didn't know him for long, I knew that he did love me, and I didn't really recuperate those feelings toward him that much.

Kat, Josie, and Vicky spring up to help me.

Josie runs out of the room after a few seconds, when my crying doesn't cease or slow down, and Kat rubs my back.

The door opens in a few minutes, and Ariel and Bree fall into the room, hugging me.

I sit up, tears streaming down my face, and we, me, Bree, Ariel, Kat, Josie, and Vicky, just sit in a group hug on my bed.

After a few minutes, I stop crying, and Vicky hands me a pack of tissues. Sniffling, I wipe my tear wracked face and blow my nose. If this was how I felt, I didn't even want to know how Jacob, Lindsey, Jo, and mom felt.

After a while, once I calmed down, Bree tentatively asked if I was doing ok.

I just shrug my shoulders at her.

"Thanks guys for coming, but you should go to bed, I don't want to be the reason you're falling asleep tomorrow." I say tired.

Giving me one last hug, the girls leave.

When I start yawning then, Vicky ushers me under my covers and orders me to get some sleep myself.

They too give me a hug before they leave.

Mumbling a thanks, I snuggle beneath my covers.

I thought that I wouldn't be able to sleep, but sleep does come, and so do the nightmares.

* * *

><p>I wake up panting. I dreamt that the king , or dad I guess, was alive, but as a zombie, and he had already gotten to Jacob and the queen, I meant, mom, and transformed them too. Then I was crowned Queen, since I was next in line, and then they all went after me.<p>

Lindsey, who I really didn't know that well despite us being sisters, betrayed my location to Jacob, the king, and mom and then I was taken.

Jo then got really mad at Lindsey, and Lindsey felt bad, so she went to rescue me, but I was already turned, and then so was she. Johanna got rescued by her fiancée who sent a plane from Russia to rescue her, and she was the last survivor, and then King Maxon's cousins grandson was crowned king, with Lana as his wife and they ruined Illea.

The end.

It was horrible, and felt so real! Mostly because there were so many aspects that were true in the nightmare. Lindsey and me not clicking, and a nagging suspicion that she didn't like me, the fear that if something happened to Jacob, I'd be queen, and stink at it, ruining Illea for good, just after it was turning for the better.

Telling myself to calm down, I step into the bathroom to freshen up, and when I got out, Kat, Josie and Vicky had arrived.

They brought me a bagel for breakfast, apologizing for the simple meal, and a bottle of water.

There was breakfast being served in the dining room, but everyone also had a choice to eat in their rooms.

The whole royal family had taken that option, and Josie informed me that it was just the selected in there.

I get dressed next.

My amazing maids work quickly and efficiently, dressing me in the black dress that they had been working on, simple but fit for a princess. They don't put any make up on me, just some blush to my cheeks and chap stick.

I meet, mom, Jacob, Jo, and Lindsey at the exit, or entrance, depending on how you look at it, to the gardens where the funeral was being held.

There was a tent set up, with the casket underneath. It was a closed casket ceremony, mostly because of the hideous gash mark on the king that was terrible to look at.

Thinking of that reminded me of what I had to tell Jacob in a few days.

It was just eating me away that I had a secret this big.

I just wanted to shout into the sky, "It's all my fault! I knew that Maureen was a rebel, and Ashley is as well."

But, I don't.

Mom beckons for us kids to sit down next to her, and for a few minutes, we look at a photo album that she had made.

It was full of pictures of all of us, Jo, Jacob, and Lindsey with our father in all of the pictures.

One could clearly see the love that he had for all of us.

At one point, mom points out that it's no longer me in the pictures, but the real Cassandra.

She looked nothing like me, expect for the same colored hair and eyes, that's all we had in common.

By the time we finish looking at the album, we're all crying.

By then, the selected have arrived and are siting in chairs behind us, thus the ceremony starts.

* * *

><p>Funerals are sad. Basically, I dislike them.<p>

We were all crying, and even some of the selected had some tears overflow their eyes, although I was pretty sure that Lana, being an actress, had fake tears.

Mom, Jacob, and Jo were all too choked up to speak, so me and Lindsey said a few words about our father.

Lindsey.

I really wanted to get to know her better, maybe while the selected were serving the royals, we could have a fun day together, just me and her, if she felt like it.

After the ceremony, some palace guards lifted the casket, and we all followed them to the royal cemetery, which was in a gated part of the garden, that was so well hid, that I never even knew it existed.

I couldn't describe what happened, because my face was mostly in a tissue, blowing my nose during that time.

The lowering of the casket into the hole made it real, he was gone, my father, the king of Illea was gone.

Jacob was going to be crowned king as soon as he ended the selection, which there was a sudden pressure to end.

All of the girls knew it, and this next royals challenge had them all nervous.

They were arriving tomorrow night, in time for dinner, and the challenge started the day after.

Vivian and I had to tell them all about the challenge and their teams tomorrow, before they arrived.

Fun.

After the whole entire funeral was over, mom went inside.

Her mother had just arrived at the palace, and hopefully, her mother would help ease the pain.

The four of us, Jo, Lindsey and Jacob, went inside, and just stood in the foyer, not knowing what to do.

Allison came up to us then, and offered us her condolences.

Taking her example, the other girls did the same.

Jacob smiled weakly at Allison for her efforts and together they left to go talk or something.

Jo took Lindsey upstairs to their room and I was left with Lana, Courtney, Ashley, Bree, Ariel, and Ruby looking at me.

Vivian comes in from the garden then, and whisks the girls to the Women's Room, explaining that I need time alone.

I shake my head at a retreating Bree, who had turned around to look at me, and she gets permission to go with me back to my room, from Vivian.

Up in my room, I felt numb.

I was confused, and I didn't know what to do.

Bree broke out a deck of cards then, and we played a sad little game of Egyption, which I won, without much enthusiasm.

As such my day passes.

Upon Bree's insistence I go to the Women's Room with her for lunch and all of the girls were super friendly and nice to me, even Lana, who I guess has a heart after all.

The rest of my day is just a jumble of things, and I find myself looking for any distraction to bring me through the day.

I just need to get through one more day, then James will be here, and i'll be fine.

I keep repeating that in my head, over and over as I attend some meetings in the place of Jacob, who was too distraught to attend.

The advisors told me that I had to fill him in later, and I promised I'd tell him before I went to bed.

We talked mostly about the rebels, Devon and Maureen's trial, and the royals visit.

I practically took over as princess for the day.

I was the one in charge and made the final decision over everything in the end.

After the meeting was over, we had a layout of food and rooms sent to the maids and kitchen staff.

We decided where the royals where staying, as well meal plans.

There was no need for entertainment to be organized, because our girls would be doing that, although each team had a bag full of things that they could use, which I requested from the maids to be brought to Vivian's office.

We also organized at trial date, and who would be present, myself, Jacob, and the two in question, although I secretly planned to include Ashley in that as well.

I felt like I left the meeting with a stamp of approval from the advisors, and that felt good.

I was glad that I filled in for Jacob, because I got the feel of being a princess, and I had a distraction to keep me from my grief.

I really did enjoy being a real princess during that meeting, and in charge, but I knew that I wasn't planning on leaving James, which meant that I'd probably never even be a real princess.

So far, it was just a title.

Jo and Lindsey would be queens one day, and I would probably move back to Kent with James.

That's the way it was.

James! James was coming tomorrow.

After I fill Jacob in about the developments from the meeting, I'm lulled to sleep by my calmness that tomorrow all would be well, because James was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Ema453 for following and faving, and tinkie2000 for following!<strong>

**t****heoneforever- Thank you so much.**

**Kiren- Did you forget already? King Dominick's funeral! Maureen killed him remember?**

**Girls left: Lana, Courtney, Allison, Ariel, Bree, Ashley, Juliana, Ruby**

**Remember to FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! Please review! **


	39. Chapter 39

Cassie's POV

I'm waiting in the foyer where the big double doors to the main entrance of the palace are located, pacing anxiously.

James is going to walk through those doors any minute now, and I was a ball of nerves and excitement.

"Jeez, take a seat, you're driving me nuts!" Complained Vivian.

"Sorry!" I say and join her on the bench.

Earlier this morning, Vivian started giving me basic princess lessons, something that Jo and Lindsey both knew already: how to be a princess.

I already had my whole day planned out.

Right after James got here, I would spend a lot of time with him, including lunch.

Then after lunch, my grandmother and I would catch up while she was at the palace, and then, right before dinner, Vivian and I would talk to the Selected about the royals visit, and their challenge.

The Russian royal family was to arrive tonight, after dinner.

Then, the next morning, Germany's 18 year old princess, who was soon to be engaged, I'd heard, was coming with an ambassador.

Italy's 16 year old prince, and his friend were to arrive for lunch, and then the English queen before dinner.

I'd heard, a few days before the King's death, that there was a possibility that Lindsey might be getting engaged to the Italian prince when she, and he were both old enough. For her sake, I hoped he was nice.

The royal girls, which consisted of the German princess, and Dimitri's, (Jo's fiancée) sister Sofia, Jo, Lindsey and I, would be having a girl get together.

Just like Jacob would be meeting the men, and then Queen Reyna and the English queen would catch up as well.

Back in the present, Vivian, getting tired of waiting, tells me to meet her in the Women's Room and hour before dinner, and then gets up and leaves.

After a few seconds of anxious foot tapping, someone bounces down on the seat next to me.

I jump up in surprise.

Oh! It was Jillian and Sophie! I haven't seen them in a long time! They'd also been victims of Devon and the rebels.

"Hi guys! Long time no see! How are you!" I exclaim happy to see my old friends.

We exchange news and how happy we are that Devon had been caught again.

"So," Starts Jillian, "Sophie and I approached Lady Vivian and asked her if James would need maids when he came back to the palace, and that we were friends and we would gladly volunteer, and she said yes!" Jillian says grinning.

"Oh wow! That's great! Yeah, James would love that! You girls are the best!" I say smiling too.

And that's when James finally arrives, escorted by a bunch of guards.

Security has gotten so much tighter since the King's death.

I jump up to hug him, and he's grinning from ear to ear, so excited to see me, I guess!

After I get my hug, and quick kiss, I introduce Jillian and Sophie as his official maids, and he gives them a hug too.

Jillian blushes deeply at that. I didn't quite know how old she was, she looked about my age, maybe a bit younger, but I was turning 17 in a few weeks, so I didn't really know.

After our greetings and all of that, Jillian and Sophie leave with James' bags, despite his protests that he could carry them himself, and we're left alone.

"So, hi!" I say waving.

"Hello there gorgeous, being away from you was a living hell!" He says grinning.

"I'm sure." I say fondly, "But you probably did miss your family as well." I remind him, and he nods, agreeing.

"So what do you want to do?" James asks swinging his arms back and forth.

"Hmm, well, we could go ice skating, bowling, really anything at all, hang out with the selected, hang out alone." I say poking his stomach.

"Mmm. I like the hang out alone." He says teasingly.

I bite my lip shyly.

"How about a movie?" I ask, "Of course, we should catch up first, then watch a movie."

James agrees.

We head up to my room, probably a bad idea, but I didn't care.

"How are you feeling?" James asks once he gets settled on my bed.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly, and then, because it's been eating me away, and I could totally trust James, I tell him everything.

"I just feel that it's my fault he's dead." I say, James doesn't follow.

"I knew that Maureen and Ashley were rebels, and I didn't say anything, if I did, maybe he, my father, could still be alive." I say wincing a little at his shocked expression.

"Did you tell Jacob this?" James asks worried.

"Not yet, I was planning on telling him after the royals visit, right before Maureen and Devon's trial, I just don't think that Jacob needs this right now." I say.

"What about Ashley though!" He exclaims. "Think Cassie, what if she kills someone too!"

"No no, Ashley isn't working with Maureen, Maureen is part of a group with Devon, Ashley is with Cory, Ashley is peaceful." I say.

"Cassie, no rebel is peaceful, you're getting blinded by the fact that your adopted brother is the leader of them. No matter how they get to this cause of theirs, both rebel groups have the same goal, no more castes, and I think that this no violence thing is crap, because they sure aren't getting what they want by asking nicely." He says heated up.

I huff angrily.

"I trust Cory." I say pouting like a five year old.

"You're not being logical." James says crossing his arms, "And if you're not going to tell your brother, I will." He says.

What!?

"No!" I yell. "I trusted you with this information, I could have waited to tell you this!" I say frustrated and angry that he wasn't understanding.

"Please, just a few more days, then i'll tell him, and we can all sort it out. I'll get Ashley and Cory to explain themselves. Besides, Jacob wants the castes eliminated too! I'm sure if Cory and him talked it out, they could settle an agreement that results in no more rebels, for good. And Maureen and Devon aren't going to be alive for much longer, though I wished the death penalty wasn't going to be applied." I say a little worried.

James mulls it over.

"Ok, I agree that Jacob doesn't need this right now, and you make very valid points, but what about Devon and Maureen, you think that they don't deserve to die, I mean one killed your father, the other attempted too, and kidnapped me!" He exclaims.

"I want to talk to Maureen, I think that Devon might have been forcing her to do it, in which case she wouldn't get the death penalty, just a lot of jail time. Jacob and I are going to have a fair trial, and punish the person, or people responsible, but I won't have an innocent person killed for something they had no control over." I say firmly.

James still looks doubtful, but agrees with my plan of telling Jacob after the royals visit.

We agree to watch a movie then, and we get up and leave for the movie theater.

As we're in the hall, a maid rushes up to us.

"Oh thank god I caught you princess, your mother requests your presence in her office." She says curtseying.

Shrugging, I follow her, while James heads to his room.

"When you're done, give me a knock, and we'll watch that movie." He says quietly.

I nod.

I was curious what mom wanted, maybe to talk to me about the trial or something?

Boy was I wrong.

"Sit Cassie." She says pointing to a chair across her desk.

"How have your princess lessons with Vivian been going?" She asks formally.

"Great, Vivian says that I'm really showing potential." I say brightly.

"Good, and I presume that you were with James just now?" She asks.

"Yes, he just got back from his trip back home." I say nodding.

"I see, and how do you feel about James, just something a mother wants to know." She says smiling tightly.

I'm caught off guard, is that why she needed to talk to me, gauge where I was in my relationship with James.

"What I mean is, do you plan on marrying him someday, or is this a little fling?" She asks.

"Um, I really don't know how to answer that question." I say truthfully.

"Ok, well, I've been thinking what you said about abdicating from being a princess and attending college and being a normal girl. Vivian says you have natural princess talent, and all of the advisors have been impressed with what they've seen at the meetings, and I've been thinking that it's a waste of a beautiful and smart girl to do what you have been planning. Johanna is going to be queen of Russia someday, and at first, I was thinking of marrying Lindsey off to the Italian prince, but now I'm wondering about you, how would you feel, after getting to know him a little, of marrying the Italian prince?" My mom says.

My mouth falls open.

"Lindsey is only 13, while he is 16, your age, I know that the Swendenway prince is 15, a perfect match for Lindsey, and they are our allies, so what so you say?" She asks.

I don't know what to think or say.

My mother knew that I loved James, but yet she wanted me to marry this Italian stranger who was a year younger than me? I didn't know anything about him!

How could I tell her no, without hurting her feelings, and without failing a possible alliance with a, as always, a hard to get Italian monarchy.

"I don't want it to seem like I'm the bad guy here." Mom says looking pointedly at me. "I'm just saying that James is your first serious boyfriend, and people hardly marry their first real boyfriend. And you might like this fellow, at least give him a chance! I just don't want to see all of your princess potential and leadership skills wasted." Mom pleads with me.

I didn't get it, she said that she approved of James and liked him, and now she wants me to marry this Italian fellow?

No, I loved James, and that was a fact, I didn't even want to meet this guy, or think about the possibility of breaking it off with James, no, no way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to PrincessIndia for following and faving, and Theoneforever for following!<strong>

**PrincessIndia- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot**

**Theoneforever- Thanks! Most of these feelings that Cassie has are the feelings that I had, and what I saw my family go through**

**Kiren- He he, it's ok. **

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! Please! I love reviews, I really do!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello! **

**So AcademicGirl, WaffleManiac, and Property of Illea, and I are doing a collab story! It's called The Fighting Four. There are 6 chapters up already, my chapter is chapter 3- Liza. Please go check that out and leave a review for either my chapter, or the other girls' chapters. Thanks! Our penanme is bita1614. Please go check it out!**

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

I left my mother's office feeling upset and slightly angry at her. I mentioned her plans to my grandmother, whose name was Mirian, and who was here for Queen Reyna. We had a small get together for lunch and we caught up.

I really liked Mirian. Though she was pretty old, she was quite spruce for her age and really knew and could relate to some of the problems I had.

Then, after lunch, Vivian and I gathered the remaining girls into the Women's Room.

"Hello ladies." I start.

Bree and Ariel grin encouragingly at me.

I look at Vivian and she motions for me to take over.

I smile and start, "Ok girls, there is going be another challenge for you in the next couple of days, and at the end of it, two or more girls may go home, though most likely it will be two girls." I say.

The Selected look shocked, though it really wasn't that big of a surprise, the last challenge they had was a while ago.

"What is this challenge?" Lana asks frowning.

"Well, you all will be paired up with a partner." Bree and Ariel look at each other, "And will have to talk to and entertain a member of one of the Russian, Italian, German, and English royal families for half a day." I say grinning.

The girls are shocked.

"This event will be televised, in the fact that what you do will be filmed, and then made into a little film capturing the highlights of your time with these royals." I say feeling slightly bad for these girls, because there was a catch.

Vivian interjects. "Now, you might be thinking, this is easy, but it's not. The royals have been instructed to be the snobbiest and brattiest that they can be. Essentially you will not only be entertaining them, but serving them for half a day. Then, at the end of the two days, each royal will cast their vote for the team that they liked the best, and those two girls will win a date with Prince Jacob, and something else that the royals have in store for you." Vivian says, and the girls murmur over what the something else was.

"Now, are you ready to hear your teams and which royal you're serving first?" I ask.

The girls nod eagerly.

"Ok then!" Vivian hands me the slip of paper with the teams and royals on them.

I clear my throat, "So, serving and entertaining Germany's 18 year old princess Kaelen is...Ruby and Bree!" I say, and Ruby and Bree high five each other.

"Next, serving Italy's 16 year old prince and heir, Julian, is Allison and Ariel." Allison grins at Ariel, who returns the smile.

"Serving the English Queen Elizabeth, is Juliana and Courtney. And then the entire Russian royal family is coming, to meet Princess Johanna again, and sort out the marriage plans, but we have the young princess, Sofia, who is 15, for Ashley and Lana first." I say.

"Good luck everyone." Vivian says, "Also, one last thing, you will be given the choice of picking one thing each from that table over there," She says waving towards it, "To help entertain and serve your royal. Choose wisely." She says.

I make a move to leave the room, and everyone curtsies to me as I do.

I quickly head to Jo's room.

"Jo!?" I ask knocking on the door.

She opens it. "Hey Cassie, what, is Dimitri here yet?" She asks.

Jo looks horrible, hair unwashed, face sleepy and gaunt, she was taking this really bad.

"Jo! I know that you're really devastated, but your fiancée is going to be here in a few hours, pull yourself together!" I demand.

She nods. "I know Cassie, I do, but how can I possibly get married without our father giving me away?" She asks falling apart into tears.

"Jacob will do it." I encourage rubbing her back, "Or Dimitri's father."

"You like Dimitri right, even though it is an assigned marriage?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Dimitri is great, he's nice and funny and stuff." She says wearily.

Sighing, I cross the room and page her maids.

Not a moment later, they rush in.

"Hello girls." I say briskly, "Her fiancée is going to be here in three hours, please make her presentable, and looking like a lady." I say to them.

To Jo, "Listen, i'll be back soon, when he's here. Ok? I'll escort you downstairs myself." I say.

She nods numbly.

* * *

><p>I walk into the dining room, a bit late. I had to oversee some last minute details of some room accommodations. It turned out that the Russian royal family arrived a little earlier than expected. We were expecting them after dinner, but they came in the middle of it.<p>

Vivian urged the Selected to finish their dinners as soon as possible, and then clear out, because they weren't allowed to see the royals until the day of the challenge; which was the day after tomorrow.

When I walk into the dining room, Dimitri is sitting next to Jo and they're talking in low voices. The Russian Queen Natalia is hugging mom, who's crying a little. Lindsey and Sofia are sitting together as well. They were only two years apart, and they had probably bonded a lot in Russia.

James wasn't allowed to come to the dinner. It was strictly for royals only, though I convinced mom to let him come to breakfast the next morning with the German Princess Kaelen.

The Russian King Nicolas was talking to Jacob earnestly.

All eyes are on me as I enter the room, and I mentally kick myself for dealing with the room problem before dinner, when I could have just as easily dealt with it after dinner.

Jo, I saw, was looking better. All of the color dye was washed out of her hair and it was looking very much like my own hair. She was wearing a normal dress, and if I didn't really know her, I wouldn't have recognized her. Gone was the rebellious tom boy attire, and in its place was a young lady about to get married.

Mom gestures for me to sit across from her and Queen Natalia and I quickly sit down, aware that our guests' eyes were still upon me.

The conversations resume after I sit down and take a dainty bit of my potato.

I'm still chewing when Queen Natalia addresses me.

"Princess Cassandra?" She asks me.

I quickly choke down the potato.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I ask her surprised.

"Well, your mother and I were just talking, and we were wondering, when is the birthday that your adopted family gave you?" She asked.

Oh.

"Oh well, it's actually next month, July 17th, but I'm guessing that's not my real birth date, is it?" I ask ruefully.

"No honey." Mom answers, "Johanna's birth date and yours is August 3rd." She says quietly.

"Oh, so what do I do now? Do I declare my birthday in July or August?" I ask sighing.

It seemed that I could never escape the fact that my whole life was messed up since birth.

"Well, whatever you want dear, maybe you should talk to Johanna about it. After all, her wedding in going to be right after she turns 17." Mom says.

"Ok," I say nodding to her.

Looking over at Jo though, she looked pretty busy, if you know what I meant.

After we all finish eating, I escort Sofia, Dimitri, Queen Natalia, and King Nicolas to their rooms.

After thanking me for such luxurious accommodations I enter my room, suddenly tired.

I don't even bother turning on the lights, I knew where everything was by then.

I change into my nightgown, and then turn on the lamp besides my bed, gasping after I do.

James was in my bed, on top of the covers, sleeping. I try and stifle my laughter. He just looked so calm and peaceful, and younger looking.

I carefully sit down on top of the covers, and blow gently in his ear.

That doesn't work.

I try pinching him.

That does the trick.

James sits up with a start, ruefully rubbing his arm where I pinched him.

"Was the hell?" He asks.

Then he blinks and looks around the room.

"Aww shit, I was waiting for you to come back, but I must have fell asleep." He says rubbing his eyes.

I give him a light peck on the cheek.

"It's ok Mr. Sleepy Pants." I say affectionately.

I have a thought just then. Should I tell James what mom said to me about the Italian prince?

No. It's not like I was actually considering her proposition anyway, so I didn't matter.

Besides, why couldn't Sofia marry Julian? She was 15, and he 16. Granted mom said that he was turning 17 in October, so that made us the same exact age.

Jo was marrying a guy 2 years older though, and Sofia and Julian were 2 years apart.

Hmm, that might work. I just had to pitch that sale to mom and Queen Natalia.

James and I make out for a while, but I stop it before it goes too far.

That's when Jacob walks in.

My lamp was still on and you could see everything that we were just doing. Everything.

My lips were still tingling from the kissing, and my nightgown was hanging off of one shoulder.

James, though still in day clothes, had taken his shirt off and my hand was still on his chest.

I quickly yank my hand away and sit up, slipping the strap back onto my shoulder.

Jacob is staring at me.

"Out!" He says to James, and James grabs his shirt and skirts around Jacob.

"Cassie! What are you doing!?" Jacob asks angry.

"I was kissing my boyfriend." I retort, "Don't tell me you haven't kissed the selected Jacob, because I know that Bree was skipping around merrily a few weeks ago because you kissed her." I say.

"Yeah, but I don't have her in bed with me!" Jacob says. "Cassie, if you go too far with him, you could end up pregnant!" He says shocked.

"Relax Jake! We were just kissing! Please do not take that older brother tone with me." I say bored already of this whole thing.

"Just...be careful." He says losing some of the shock that he first had when he walked into his little sisters room, only to find her making out with a boy.

"I always am." I say cheekily.

We exchange a few more awkward words, and then Jacob leaves, bidding me a good night.

I tip toe after him, as he leaves my room, and peek through the door to see where he was going.

He went into James's room.

I groan.

Great. Jacob was going to do the big brother talk with James.

Oh brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to wolfblaze1123 for following and faving!<strong>

**Kiren- We'll see!**

**PrincessIndia- Thanks! And I didn't really plan on James being Aspen and the Italian Prince being Maxon, but maybe, maybe not!**

* * *

><p><strong> Please, remember to FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! Thanks!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry for the late update! I have been really busy lately!**

**Thanks to DreamMidnight45 for following!**

**Kiren- Yeah, that's going to be awkward **

**ploiuiu- Thanks!**

I wake up to the sound of Josie screaming.

"Cassie! Wake up! Princess Kaelen is here!" She yells hitting me with a pillow.

I moan, looking groggily at the time.

I had spent most of the night reading, so I was not in the mood to wake up.

It was 9:00.

Shit.

I spring out of bed, and Josie looks very relieved. Kat was helping Vicky through door.

"Vicky!" I exclaim. "That's it! I relieve you of your maid duties until you give birth!" I say to her as I race to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Shit! Princess Kaelen was here and I wasn't downstairs welcoming her like I was supposed to!

Josie and Kat get me in my clothes in 5 seconds flat, and hastily put some make up on me, and then I'm out the door.

I nearly fly down the stairs as I race to the foyer.

Oh thank goodness.

Princess Kaelen, and her ambassador had just arrived and their luggage was being brought away.

Mom frowns at my disheveled appearance, Jacob rolls his eyes, James covers his mouth to keep from laughing, while Jo and Lindsey are whispering to each other and glancing at James.

Jacob notices this and nods at me.

Great, so now Jo and Lindsey knew of what happened last night, this was just plain peachy.

Princess Kaelen was a very pretty girl...with a very heavy accent.

She walks, no floats over to me, and looks me up and down.

"So this is the princess?" She asks arching an eyebrow delicately.

"Yes, Your Highness." I say curtseying.

I wasn't sure if that was the right move, given that we both had the same rank, princess, but she was older than me, and a much more prettier and experienced princess.

"Well then, I have had a long flight, and want to freshen up a bit before breakfast." Princess Kaelen says.

She proceeds to walk towards the stairs, Jacob rushing after her.

"No." She says raising a hand at Jacob, "I want her to escort me." She says nodding at me.

Bemused, I rush after her, and we walk side by side as I escort her to her room.

"Was that the infamous James?" Kaelen asks curiously as we walk.

"Yes, what do you know of that?" I ask, my voice guarded.

"Nothing much." She says shrugging her shoulders. "Just that you are courting a commoner, when you could marry a prince." She says.

"I'll marry for love, thank you very much." I say, steel in my voice.

"Hmph." Was the answer I get.

We arrive at her room, right next to her ambassadors room, and she enters.

Her maids are already there, unpacking her luggage. She'd brought her own.

"Princess, this is Geyna, Alina, and Zoya." She says nodding at each one in turn.

They curtsey.

"Hello." I say waving.

The maids titter to each other, I guess being this lost princess gives you instant celebrity status.

Kaelen and I exchange a few more words, and then I excuse myself.

* * *

><p>I walk into the dining room with James. We had a few minutes to ourselves before dinner, though I was very busy. Though I refused to greet the Italian prince Julian, the English queen Elizabeth was difficult to read. She was very royal looking and had an air surrounding her.<p>

I was hoping to get to know her more.

I didn't tell James about mom's wishes for me and Julian, and I was sort of dreading meeting him at dinner.

Speaking of dinner, it was going to be an awkward affair.

The selected had dined already, and so it was just going to be royalty, plus James.

Queen Elizabeth, Prince Julian, Princess Kaelen and her ambassador Maxim, Prince Dimitri, Princess Sofia, Queen Natalia, and King Nicolas, plus mom, Jo, Jacob and Lindsey.

When we get there, we're nearly the last ones to arrive.

Kaelen wasn't there yet.

She flaunts in as James and I get seated. James is on my right side, and Jo on my left, with Julian across from me.

Upon looking at him for the first time, I see that he's very handsome, maybe even more so than James, but unlike James, he has this mischievous glint in his eyes, like he pulled a prank on you, and you don't know it yet.

I watch him warily as he smiles hugely at me and James.

James looks at me weirdly after I give Julian the cold shoulder, but he just shrugs it off.

The Russian party at the end of the table are talking in hushed voices amongst themselves.

From what I can hear, Dimitri keeps being called Dima, Sofia called Sonya, Nicolas called Kolya, and Natalia called Natasha.

It didn't make any sense, why call Natalia Natasha? Those were two perfectly good names! Russian names are weird.

Julian attempts to talk to me, but I frostily ignore him.

He takes it in good stride, and soon is telling James a joke about a motorcycle and a frog, I didn't really get it, but James was laughing in no time.

I roll my eyes and focus on spearing a grape with my fork.

Jo attempts to have Dimitri and I converse, and I find myself liking her future husband.

He was very polite, but with Jo he allowed himself to be more relaxed.

Jo said that she merely liked him, but she really adored him, glancing up at him with those big brown eyes of hers, and I guess mine too, since we had nearly identical eyes.

When dinner ends, Jacob requests that James walk up with himself and Dimitri to their rooms.

I smile at James's shocked expression. Both him and I were under the impression that Jacob merely tolerated James, and liked him a tad. Jake never really showed brotherly affection for him, but ever since that night that Jacob caught James in my room, they've been more close.

I walk out with Jo, but she, apologizing to me, quickly walks Sofia to her room.

I smile good naturedly like I didn't mind, because I really didn't mind, and begin to head upstairs to my own room, when I'm cornered by Julian.

I start, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Jesus!" I say shaken.

"Nope, just me." He says smirking.

I start to giggle a little, but then I remember who I'm talking to and immediately school my features into an indifferent mask.

"What do you want." I say coldly, I was determined to hate this boy, man, whatever he was.

"Hey now, what did I do to you?" He asks puzzled.

I contemplate if mom talked to him about marrying me, and then decide that he must know something at least.

"Well, for starters, are you aware that our parents want us to get married and become allies?" I ask him crossing my arms and watching his expression closely.

Julian had this black hair that flopped into one eye, hair that he was constantly touching; either running his hand through it, or pushing it out of his face. Along with that hair he had bright green eyes that were really intense. He had a tan face, naturally tan, and he was muscular as I could see from his arms. He was taller than me, and I guessed his height to be around 5 feet 9 inches.

He looks at me with those green eyes and frowns, "Ahh, so you're the girl, I figured it was either you or your sister, Lindsey." He says.

Then he brightens up.

"Ah well, it's better that it's you, you're much more fun to tease." He says dramatically as I glower at him.

"I happen to have a boyfriend that I am very much in love with, if you want an alliance through Illea by marriage, ask Lindsey, not me, she's free, and much more of a princess than I am." I say pointedly.

"Yes true, but Lindsey is still 13, I'd have to wait 4 years until she's ready to be married, while I will be of age in two." He says running his hand through his hair.

That distracted me momentarily.

"Um," I say snapping to attention, "I thought you were 16." I say stupidly.

"I am, I just have a late birthday, we're actually the same age." He says matter of factly.

"Look, ugh, I just can't deal with this right now, I appreciate your offer and all of that, but I- I'm with James." I say hastily.

"Look who's getting ahead of herself. Listen Miss. Perfect, I didn't make you an offer on anything, your mother, from my understating, just asked you to consider me." He says.

I blush, then wince, then tuck my hair behind my ears to do something with my hands.

Without looking at Julian, whose looks made me want to scream unfair, I hastily tell him goodnight, then hurry off.

I would just have to avoid him for the next couple of days, that was all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! As you can see by the names of the maids, I have just finished reading the Grisha Trilogy. Also the Coldest girl in coldtown, the giver, if I stay , Pride and Prejudice and the hexhall series.<strong>

**If you would like to discuss those books with me, feel free to pm me.**

**And also, on the bita1614 profile page, there's a poll to vote for the girl that you want to win the selection. **

**WaffleManiac is Beth, I am Liza, Property of Illea is Alice, and Academic Girl is Esther. **

**So read the story, I have a new chapter up, and vote for whoever you want to win! **

**And also, read my other story, Being Celeste: A Selection Story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and remember to review on what you though of Julian! More of him to come in the next chapter! Do you guys think that Julian is going to give James a run for his money? Please share your thoughts!<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello everyone! Long time, no see. So this chapter will be in Ashley and Allison's POV's. Enjoy!**

Ashley's POV

If Lana didn't shut up, there was going to be murder in this palace.

She was prattling on about how gorgeous Prince Julian was, when she was supposed to be focusing on Jacob.

Look, I wasn't an idiot. I knew what happened with Maureen, and I knew that Cassie didn't rat me out...yet. Maureen and Devon's trial was going to happen right after these royals left, and I knew that my secret wouldn't stay a secret for much longer.

The thing was, at first, I was truly only here on Cory's orders, but now...I wasn't so sure. I really like Prince Jacob, and I knew that he liked me, a lot, more than Lana at least. He let me call him Jake in private, something he promised me that only Cassie called him when she was strongly happy with him.

But still, there were 7 other girls here with me, I couldn't get my hopes up. Personally, I thought that I'd make a great queen, I could unite the rebels and the royal family, plus get the lower castes to like me, and then try to eliminate the castes once and for all.

Having 6 castes was better than 8, but still, it was not enough.

The thought of having a girl like Lana on the throne made me want to kill myself. But I was confident enough, knowing Jacob, that he would eliminate her soon, or at least I hoped.

I just wished I could know what Jacob's reaction would be after he found out about my being a rebel.

I could just tell him? That might be better, him hearing it from me. Whatever, right now, I had to deal with Sonya, or Sofia, the Russian princess.

Sonya was only a few years younger than me, and she was going to be Princess Johanna's sister in law soon.

"Ashley!" Lana snaps.

I take a deep breath.

"What?" I ask crossly.

"We have to bring her roasted potatoes, not mashed potatoes." She says irritated.

Ugh, really, I was born in a low caste, but even I'd never had to attend to a princess with a spoiled brat as help.

We get Sonya's lunch, and then Lana feigns weakness and says that she couldn't carry it all.

"Oh no." I say angry. "I don't care if you have meningitis, you are carrying your fair share of the lunch." I snap.

Lana huffs at me, sticking her tongue out, but carries her plates out anyway.

When we arrive at the outdoor balcony where the princess was to be eating, Sonya surprises us by asking us to sit down.

"Hello girls." She says. "You have done a great job being my personal servant for two hours." She says winking.

She was lying. We'd done horrible. Lana never wanted to do anything, making me do it, and then I'd get all pissed of and say no, and then we'd fight about it until I finally agreed to do it. Honestly, I had the worst partner ever! We were going to lose, and then I'd be sent home, a failure!

I'd just have to hope that Prince Julian, Queen Elizabeth, and Princess Kaelen were as forgiving as Sonya had been.

We had a half hour break for our own lunch before it was time to serve Queen Elizabeth. I wasn't going to last the whole day with Lana.

The other girls all had reasonable partners, although I heard that Juliana, Julia, was slightly self centered, being a two and all.

My room was near Ariel's, and I see her coming up the opposite staircase and hurry over to her.

"Hey chica, how's Allison, and how was Prince Julian?" I ask her.

She looks at me.

"Ok, Julian is hot, and really arrogant, nothing like Jacob! And Allison is...well, at first she was very shy, in the beginning of this whole selection, but now, she's not, I swear, she was practically flirting with Julian!" Ariel says.

Ariel was one of those go with the flow, don't make a mess, gymnast type of girls. Nice to the point of annoying. But she was one of my only friends, along with Bree, who I genuinely liked, and Courtney, who was strange.

From what I'd been hearing, Julian was this hotty who Queen Reyna wanted Cassie to marry, but Cassie loved James, and Julian didn't really want a wife who was in love with someone else.

Hmph, Ariel could have him, just leave me Jacob!

Allison's POV

I'd never felt more out of place and intimidated than I was here now, with all of these royal families milling about, and me, just a plain girl. I guess Ariel felt even more out of place than I did, but she didn't look it. She looked calm and collected, I guess all of her years performing as a five made her look at ease with all of these people.

We'd met all of the royals yesterday, and now our two hours serving Princess Sonya were almost up. I felt confident that Ariel and I would win the challenge, Ashley and Lana would surely bicker with each other, who wouldn't!? And the Juliana would drive Courtney crazy, which left Ruby and Bree.

Ruby was my best friend in the competition, where Ruby was loud and outgoing, I was more reserved, but still loud as well.

Ruby could get along with just about anyone, and Bree was like that as well, which made them competition, standing in Ariel and mine's way of getting those dates with the Prince.

Just because I was a little shy around new people, didn't mean I wasn't competitive, because I was.

Ariel and I had served Prince Julian only a few hours before.

It really sucked that the only reason I got to serve Julian was so I could win Jacob, because Julian really was handsome.

I know, I know, I'm not supposed to think of guys like that since I'm competing for Jacob and all, but it's not like I had an off switch that just turned off my girl hormones.

I bet that more than half of us girls thought Julian hot. But he was also very arrogant, he thought himself above us selected, that was clear to see, and that was an instant turn off to me.

All my life I'd spent guys thinking themselves above me, too cool do date me, to hang out with me. Not Allison, the brainy bookworm who wasn't that pretty.

Being in the Selection though, was a game changer. And making it into the Elite just proved every guy I'd liked back in high school, who'd scoffed at me, wrong.

What I would do to see their faces now, they'd probably fall on their knees asking me out.

Too late.

Wow, I sounded really bitter there, didn't I? Being a two wasn't always that great. My mom was a four, and so was I, until she remarried a two who had an older son.

I thought, from my middle school experience with boys, that he would be awful, but he really wasn't. I was his delicate little sister who he loved. I really did have a great relationship with my family, and I knew I was lucky for that.

I wasn't that delicate though. I wasn't like Julia, soccer athlete, but I was strong. I could run fast, and do more pull ups than most of the girls could back in high school.

I had graduated high school a few months before the selection started and was feeling lost on what to do with my life, but now I knew.

I wanted to be Prince Jacob's queen, I wanted to be the Queen of Illea. I really thought, with the right amount of training, I could do it!

Vivian pokes her head in then, asking how things were going.

"Great!" Ariel and I say in unison.

Ariel and I got along shakily. We just didn't have the same common ground.

The only thing that kept us from arguing was that we both wanted to win this challenge, so we bit our tongues and plastered smiles on our faces.

I could tell that Sonya saw right through us.

Ugh, Russians and their weird names! How is Sofia Sonya?

Oh well, we just had to get Queen Elizabeth and Princess Kaelen on our sides and hopefully beat Ruby and Bree!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to DreamUnicorn247 for faving!<strong>

**PrincessIndia- Yay! Do you think that he's competition for James?**

**wolfblaze1123- Thanks for the suggestion and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! The chapter was a little short, but we'll be hearing from the other girls in the next one! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of Allison and Ashley!<strong>

**Also, there's a poll on my profile, you can choose the girl that you want to win the selection!**

**Remember to REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Also, check out my other story, Being Celeste: A Selection Story, as well as the collab story I have up, The Fighting Four. Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 43

Cassie's POV

My time was ticking. Jacob was to announce the girls that would go home at breakfast, which left me the rest of the day to tell him that Ashley was a rebel. I was just hoping that she got kicked out before I had to damage the trust Jacob gave me.

I was also supposed to interrogate Maureen and Devon with him, but I didn't know if he'd still want me to, considering I practically lied to him to protect a rebel and maybe co conspirator in his- excuse me, our father's death.

Kat sensed my troubled mood.

"Cassie, what's up, are you just angry about what Julian did yesterday?" She asked.

Oh, that, I'd almost forgot, not.

Julian, at dinner yesterday, when he finished his dinner and left, kissed me on the cheek on the way out.

Afterwards, James got a little jealous and angry with me, and now we were fighting, both about Julian, and Ashley.

I sigh, "Yeah." I tell Kat.

Kat was the only girl this morning to help me dress. Vicky was busy throwing up, and Sarah was needed in the kitchens, on account of all of the new people at the palace.

Currently we had 15 people living here for a few days, plus permanently. There was Jacob, me, James, Jo, Lindsey, mom, grandma, Julian, Kaelen, Kaelen's ambassador, Elizabeth, Sofia, Dimitri, Natalia, Nikolas. Plus all of the maids and servants who also ate. Plus then also the selected, and then the guards.

Basically, it should have been a madhouse, but oddly, it wasn't.

Thanking Kat for the pretty French braid, I leave my room to find James waiting for me.

"Hi." I say unsure whether we were still fighting or not.

"Hello." He says quietly. "I just wanted to say sorry for over reacting yesterday with the whole kiss and all. I was just being a jealous bastard, and I'm sorry. I know that nothing is going on with Julian and you." He says forming that last part into a question.

"No, of course not! I would never cheat on you!" I cry.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Of course! Don't you trust me?" I ask.

"Of course I trust you Cassie, but it's just hard not to be paranoid when there's this good looking prince strutting about when I'm just some commoner." He says running his hand through his hair, just like Julian did a few days ago during that awkward conversation.

"Ok, just trust me." I tell him. "We good?" I ask.

In response, James leans in to kiss me.

I smile through his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." I say giggling.

Linking arms, we walk to breakfast together, making me wonder who won the challenge, and who was going home?

Jacob lets us eat before he makes the announcement, and I'm just praying Ashley is going home, please, please, please!

"Hello ladies, royals." He says inclining his head. "The winners of the challenge are...actually it was a tie between two teams, Ariel and Allison, and Ruby and Bree, so I have decided that I will eliminate 4 girls, winners or not. After this elimination, there will be one more before the final challenge in which one of you will be my choice as the next Queen of Illea." He says.

Ashley, Ashley, is my silent mantra going on in my head.

"The four girls that are being eliminated right now, are, Ruby-"

She looks shocked and sad.

"Ariel."

No! Not my friend! She looks crushed!

"Juliana."

Good riddance.

"And Courtney." He finishes.

Oh.

No.

Wait! What about Ashley! She's a rebel and still in the competition!

I sit in a daze, not even realizing that the dining room has cleared out, until James pulls me lightly to my feet.

"You promised to tell Jacob." He whispers in my ear.

I nod, feeling a little numb.

James leads me out, and we arrive at Jacob's office.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asks concerned.

I smile at his concern, "I think that, I think that I'll be fine." I say patting his hand.

"Ok." He says doubtfully.

He waits until I knock on the door and am let in before leaving.

To my surprise, there's already something with Jacob. Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" We ask each other at the same time.

Jacob looks confused. "Umm, Cassie, Ashley was just about to tell me something very important, so if you would please wait outside..." His voice trails off. "Ok, what is it." He says annoyed.

"Ashley is a rebel." I blurt out.

Ashley looks hurt. "I was just about to tell you Jake, and then Cassie walked in, believe me, I was going to tell you!" She says pleading.

Jake? She calls him Jake?!

"Jake" clutches the sides of his head.

"So let me get this straight. Cassie, you knew that Ashley was a rebel and possibly conspiring with Devon and Maureen, and you didn't tell me!?" He asks outraged.

"I was going to tell you after Maureen got caught, but then certain events complicated that!" I say outraged as well. "I think that sparing you from bad news so soon after your, our loss, was the right thing!" I say.

Jacob turns to Ashley. "Are you working with them?" He asks, icy calm.

"No! I'm not! I answer to Cory, who last time I checked is her adopted brother, and on friendly terms with you to end the rebels and bring peace to the restful citizens of Illea." Ashley responds.

She has a point.

"How can we trust you!?" Jacob nearly screams.

"Because you know me! Do you really think that I would hurt anyone here!? The rebels are nearly over, we all have a common goal now!" Ashley yells.

"I have half a mind to kick you out right now, and throw you in the dungeons." Jacob says.

Wait, what?

"You didn't do that to Cory! Because he's her brother!" Ashley says. "Please, my being a rebel aside, if you have no interest in me, and don't have feelings for me, kick me out, choose your wife, I don't care, but if you feel for me, like I feel for you, then, please, re think your choice of throwing me in the dungeons." Ashley says pleading.

"Jacob, I think that Ashley is telling the truth, and that she does have feelings for you, if you still don't trust her, keep a guard outside her room, but seriously, you must like her if you kept her in the final four." I say.

Wait, what am I doing sticking up for her!?

Jacob pauses. "Ok, here's what I am going to do, my interrogations start tomorrow, Maureen is going first, you both will help me interrogate, tell no one about this, if either of you ever lie to me or give me reason to distrust you, I will throw Ashley in the dungeons, and I will send James home and force you to marry Julian." Jacob says arching an eyebrow at me, knowing he hit a sore spot.

I grimace at him. ""Ok, fine, I accept your terms." I say cheekily.

"Now go, I want a moment alone with Ashley, oh, Cassie, make sure you send a guard up to the office to escort Ashley to her room." He says.

Ashley's face falls.

I back out of the room, closing the door gently behind me.

Phew! That was something all right. I nearly run back to my room, and I am surprised to see that the small phone that I sneaked into the palace is sitting on my bed.

Kat is sitting next to it. "Your phone rang." She says her face impassive.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I say to her.

She slowly gets up and walks out the door, toeing it shut.

I sigh, can I please no one? Kat was upset with me now, Jacob was suspicious and hurt, James was all jealous and annoyed, Ashley was pissed at me as well probably.

My only friend in this palace was probably Bree, and she was a part of the selected. Vivian had come up to me a few days ago, telling me that I couldn't show favoritism towards any of them, including Bree.

I look at the phone's missed calls and sigh, it was Cory. I was just not in the mood to talk to him right now!

I stalk out of my room, needing to get away for a bit. I was thinking of going into the gardens, maybe go the library.

In the end I find myself in the gardens, swinging on the hammock on the far right, where no one would bother me. I start to grow tired, and I close my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I wake up with a start to someone gently touching my shoulder.

My eyes fly open, it was Julian, of course it was.

"What do you want?" I growl at him.

"Cute." He says, "Your mother was worried about you, seeing that you missed lunch, and then you weren't in your room, so your boyfriend went looking for you, and I offered to help find you, and so I have." He says still standing above me.

I scramble into a sitting position. "I fell asleep." I say uncomfortably.

"So I see, do you want me to bring you some lunch? You must be hungry." He says.

I swing my legs out of the hammock. "No I'm not." I say stubbornly...just as my stomach growls.

"Come on, i'll take you to the kitchens for something to eat." Julian says laughing a little.

"No, that's ok, i'll go by myself." I say refusing to go anywhere with him.

"Ok, suit yourself." He says shrugging.

He bows to me once, and then walks away.

I just stare at his retreating figure, hating how he made my heart speed up.

Ugh! Julian was just so complicated and annoying.

So why was it that I wished that he would accompany met to the kitchens?

Ahh! I couldn't deal with this right now! Jacob didn't trust me, I had Maureen and Devon to deal with, I had to prove to my country that I was a proper princess, please my new mother, and on top of that, I wanted to actually do something with my life, make it mean something more than being a princess that would never do anything.

Jo was going to be a queen and change her new country, me? I was probably going to go to college, get a job, never master being a princess and die without making my mark.

I wanted to be known to the world, more than as me, Cassandra Morris, a lucky girl who turned into a princess.

I wanted to do something great, so that every one knew that it was me who had done it.

And when I thought of James, I thought that he limited me in doing that, and then when I thought of Julian, and what our countries needed, I thought he helped me with that.

I once thought that I loved James, and I think that I still do, but I no longer saw me being happy as his wife. Imagining myself like that me just feel unhappy.

I wasn't saying that I loved Julian, no, I barely even tolerated him, I just, I just didn't know if James was the one anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to dolly123 for following and FoxintheWoods for following and faving! Thank you so much!<strong>

**Remember to vote on who you want to win the selection on my profile page, and also, please review! **


	44. Chapter 44

**New chapter! I did it! There's a lot of drama in this one! Enjoy!**

Cassie's POV

The interrogation room was a scary place.

What even.

The palace had a freaking interrogation room!

Currently, Maureen was seated inside of it, while Cory was in there as well.

He had arrived early this morning, demanding to talk to Maureen first.

Behind the one way glass sits me, James, Ashley, and Jacob, and the advisors of the king, and now Jacob.

Ashley and I were allowed to wear fancy pants and shirts for the event.

If Maureen was found guilty of murdering the King, she was going to get killed.

At the moment, Cory was on her side, trying to get her a lifetime in prison, or at a labor camp, but not death.

Jacob didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to kill anyone. But someone had to pay for the murder of his father.

Cory was trying to prove that Maureen was just acting on Devon's orders, and that she hadn't wanted to so any of it.

"And what did Devon do when the guards gave chase?" Cory asks.

"He ran away, like a coward! He just left me there!" She cries angrily.

Apparently, Maureen broke up with Devon in jail.

Cory finished up questioning her, motioning for Jacob to come in.

"Maureen Wilde. Did you or did you not, physically put a knife into my father's chest?" He asks.

Maureen looks down.

"I did." She says quietly. "Devon told me it was for the good of Illea." She says.

"Are you five years old? You're a legal adult, being 18, and you can make your own choices, no one made you kill him." Jacob says. "Can't you see, Devon tricked you, he knew if you guys got caught, you'd be the one punished for killing him, he set you up!" Jacob nearly yells.

I quickly stand up out of my chair, hand on the door knob, having half a mind to go in there and control him.

Maureen winces. Tears pool up in her eyes, but she blinks them back.

I guess being a rebel strengthens a girl.

Cory puts a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"She's just a girl, the same age as most of the selected were, and currently are." Cory says softly.

Jacob turns his back, and enters the back room, telling Ashley to go inside.

Alarmed, I discover that Jacob has tears dripping down his cheeks.

Ashley slips inside, looking at Jacob anxiously. I could tell she really loved him.

"Hi Cory." She murmurs.

Maureen looks up at Ashley's voice.

"Ash." She says brokenly.

"Maureen, can you just state for the record that I was not aware or involved in any of this?" She pleads.

Maureen nods her head vigorously.

"Of course. Look, I acted alone, well, with Devon, but without Ashley or Cory. I was not in any way affiliated with the northern rebels in this attack." Maureen says. "I know you're listening Jacob, so just know that Ashley here is a good girl who does not deserve to have her heart broken by you."

Jacob half smiles at Maureen attempt.

There she was, tied to a chair and being questioned, and yet she still stuck up for Ashley.

Poor Maureen, she really hit it off with the wrong crowd.

The advisors behind us titter in response to Maureen's words.

After Ashley is done talking to her, it's my turn.

Taking a deep breath, I walk in.

"Hello Maureen." I say.

"Cassie." She responds.

Up close, she looks even worse. Her hair is a mess, not brushed and disarrayed, her clothes are in tatters and in blood.

I pity this girl who killed my father, and caused so much panic and misery in my life, and those around me.

In the end, it didn't matter what Cory thought.

By the end of the day, after the questioning of Devon, both Maureen, and Devon's fates are sealed.

Their execution, which would be public, was scheduled for next week.

Case closed.

After being told this, Maureen just looks numbly at the ground, accepting her fate.

* * *

><p>There's a large crowd gathered in the square. All wanting to witness the execution.<p>

Lana, Ashley, Allison, and Bree are huddled next to me, scared.

The royal families had all left, except for Julian, of course.

Jo and her new family were in Russia by now, their wedding in a few months.

Lindsey, who was always being forgotten it seemed, stood with our mother, and grandmother together.

I didn't think that Lindsey should see this event, but the advisors said that at 14 she should be able to see it. Lindsey still wasn't engaged to any prince, an error the advisors were working to fix, as well as me marrying Julian.

I managed to convince Jacob to let my maids clean Maureen up before her execution, and she thanked me profusely for it.

She was given a warm bath, and a brush, both for hair and teeth.

Now she was being marched onto the stage, Devon behind her, who I spared nothing for.

Maureen was wearing a simple dress, cotton, and white.

With her hair all loose, she truly could have passed for an innocent 15 year old girl.

My heart went out to her.

I didn't think it fair that she had to die at all, but the law decreed it, and Reyna wanted revenge on whoever killed her husband, and the people as well wanted revenge.

I knew that revenge had to be taken, but not like this.

Devon bares his teeth at Maureen, who just ignores him.

I put my arms around the girls huddled next to me, and even Lana as well, and we all huddle in a circle, out arms around each other, our eyes closed.

We hear the man state Maureen and Devon's crimes, and then silence.

I'm tempted to look, up, but I don't, not wanting to be scarred for the rest of my life.

UGH! Just why!? Why did her life have to end so soon? I mean, I got that she killed the king, but she didn't do it out of malicious! Ugh, what am I saying? Did I want my fathers killer to get away with it?

It was just so conflicting. Both Jacob and I were on the same side of this.

We didn't want anyone to die, but then, Maureen did kill our father.

The 4 remaining elite and I cry together as we hear the crowd roar.

It was done.

Guards come to collect us back into the palace, and I don't look back.

* * *

><p>I'm in the Women's Room with Vivian and the elite, all of us solemn from the events that have gone on this week.<p>

Sighing, Vivian gets up and leaves.

Now it's just us.

Lana leans into Allison. "Why hasn't Ashley been kicked out yet?" She asks quietly.

Ashley tenses up, but doesn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" Allison asks confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Lana says shocked, clearly enjoying this.

"Let it go Lana." I say to her.

"Why? Don't Allison and Bree have a right to know?" Lana pouts.

"Know what?" Bree asks looking at me confused.

"Oh, well, let me tell you. You know Ashley right? Well, it turns out that she's a rebel, and she helped that girl Maureen kill the king." Lana says grinning maliciously.

I jump up. "That's not true!" I yell.

Ashley stands up as well.

Bree and Allison back up.

"You mean she's not a rebel?" Lana asks innocently.

"No! I mean, she is, but she had nothing to do with the King's murder!" I say angry.

"How dare you!" Ashley says. "How did you even find out!"

That's what I was wondering.

"How could Jacob let her stay!" Allison says.

"Does he even know?" Bree asks looking at me with hurt.

"Guys, guys! You're over reacting, of course Jacob knows! And he let her stay, so if he's fine with it, then so should you!" I say waving my arms attempting to diffuse the room of all of this anger and confusion.

"You're probably a rebel too!" Lana says grinning sagely, "After all, isn't your adopted brother the leader!" She says triumphantly.

I whirl around.

"Excuse me? I am the princess of Illea, you do not accuse me of being a rebel!" I say shocked.

"Yeah? How do we know you're not spying on us then? In fact, how do we know you're really the lost princess? Huh little wannabe princess spy." She says.

That's it!

Lana continues, oblivious to my fury.

"And how about your little nothing of a boyfriend James? Huh? Do you even love him? Even your mother doubts that, as she wants you to marry Prince Julian, who is way better than that commoner." She spits.

I lunge at Lana, and she screams as I fall on her.

One of the girls, Allison maybe yells at us to break it up.

Ashley attempts to separate us.

By the time Bree and Ashley restrain me, I had given Lana scratches on her face, and she has smashed a book on the floor into my face, causing me to spin around.

Allison has a hold on Lana, pinning her hands behind her back.

Guards from outside, hearing the commotion, stream in, taking in the scene.

Lana has nail marks all over her face and is being restrained by Allison, while my face is relatively unhurt, save that gash on my cheek from the book she shoved at me.

My arms are held by Bree and Ashley, who drop them the moment the guards arrive.

"What is the going on!" Vivian screeches as she runs in. "I left for five minutes!"

"One of you, start talking!" She commands.

"Lana insulted Princess Cassandra, ma'am." Bree says politely.

"And how, Lady Brianna, does an insult cause blood on both faces?" Vivian asks through clenched teeth.

Bree stays silent.

"She attacked me!" Lana screams loudly.

"Be quiet Lady Lana." Vivian says sharply. "All of you, come with me to the infirmary, Prince Jacob will deal with this there." She says spinning on her heel.

Great. Jacob had enough to deal with, without his little sister getting into a fight with one of the selected.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiren- Agh! I don't know yet, I guess we'll see what happens!<strong>

**PrincessIndia- Maybe!**

**qwertyuiop- Hi there! James and Cassie have not gotten married yet, they've only been together for a few weeks! And they might get married, or they might not! Hope that answered your question! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review everyone! And vote in the poll on my profile for who you want to see win the selection!<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks to Someone the World Forgot for always reviewing and encouraging me to keep updating! This chapter is dedicated to her!**

**Kiren- Hmm, what if Jacob marries Lana indeed?**

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

Lana and I are taken to the infirmary, with Allison, Ashley and Bree not too far behind us. Vivian is very mad at me from the way she told me that princesses do not use their fists.

Vivian calls for a guard to alert Jacob and send him to the infirmary to deal with us.

A nurse dabs my face with a paste that stings a lot, and then some weird cream that feels cold on my face.

Then...Jacob arrives.

"What in the world happened to you two?" He asks.

Vivian answers, "I found these two locked in a scuffle in the Women's Room, your highness, with Lady Bree Lady Ashley and Lady Allison trying to pull them apart." She says glaring at me.

Why me? Lana hurt me as well!

"Girls." He says addressing Ashley, Allison and Bree. "Please, which one of them started it." He says tiredly.

They all look down. "Cassie did your highness, but only because Lana provoked me." Ashley finally says.

"Is this true?" He asks me.

I nod, "But only because she was calling Ashley bad things. And me as well! You should have heard her! She called Ashley a rebel and that she helped well, helped Maureen." I trail off.

"Cassie, that doesn't mean you go around attacking people!" He says exasperated.

"I know." I say quietly.

"Lana, do you verbally assault Ashley and Princess Cassandra?" He asks her.

Lana looks livid. "Well, verbally assault is a little strong of a word!" She exclaims.

Jacob just looks at her. "Lana, as of this moment, you are eliminated from the Selection." Jacob says.

Lana gasps. Ashley and I look at each other in awe.

"This means that the selection has been narrowed down to the final three!" Vivian says excited. "And the final pick will be coming up!"

Ashley, Bree and Allison look at each other in shock. It just happened so fast!

Vivian takes Lana out of the room as she can be heard screaming insults at us and how we'll regret this.

"Yes girls, Vivian is correct. In three days time on the Report, I will announce the winner of the selection. Good day." Jacob says walking out.

The girls all stare at me.

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events." I say when no one speaks.

"Oh Cassie, the selection is going to be over in three days." Bree says sadly.

"Yeah, guys, I wish you all the best of luck, and if you need any help with anything, come to me!" I say.

"Thanks Cassie." Allison says hopping up from a bed and leaving, with Bree and Ashley right behind her.

I leave the infirmary, my head spinning with all of the new developments, and bump into Julian.

"Oh, Cassie, I heard that you got into a fight, are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"Leave me alone." I grind out.

I stalk off, leaving Julian wondering what was up with me behind me.

I throw open my door with unnecessary force and fling myself upon my bed.

Not a second later, a timid someone knocks on my door.

Rolling my eyes, I get up and open it, it's just one of my mother's maids.

"What?" I growl at her.

She shrinks back.

"Princess Cassandra, your presence is required in Her Majesty's Office." She says quietly.

Huffing, the girl and I march down the hall. After a moment, I pause.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today." I say frowning. "What is your name?"

"Rose, miss." She says softly. "Are you sure you're not experiencing a womanly matter right now?" She asks.

At that, I burst out laughing. Here was this soft timid maid telling me that I was all moody because of my period, great!

Rose looks alarmed at me.

"I'm fine." I promise her, "Now what did my mother want?" I ask quiet curious.

Rose looks down.

"She wants to discuss Julian Your Highness." She says meekly.

"Ok, yeah, sure, I knew this was coming, thank you very much Rose." I say, and with that, I enter my mother's room.

Queen Reyna is at her desk writing when I walk in.

"Ah, Cassie, good, Rose must have found you." She says warmly.

"Yes, she did." I say slowly, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"And did she tell you what I wanted to speak with you about?" She asks lightly.

"Yes." I reply curtly.

"Oh please Cassie! We need an alliance with Italy! And Julian seems to have taken a fancy to you!" She says pleading.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, but we have discussed this matter already, and I have given you my answer." I say coldly.

She sighs loudly. "You're right Cassie, I'm sorry for pressing you. You're dismissed." She says disappointed.

As if I could or would marry that arrogant and pompous bastard!

When I return to my room, James is sitting on my bed.

Strangely enough, my heart doesn't give that little flutter like it normally does when I see James.

James looks a little disappointed as well when I walk in.

"Cassie." He greets me.

I hug him.

Nothing.

"James, do you still love me?" I ask.

His eyes widen. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't feel chemistry between us anymore." He says.

"I know, me neither, but I know that I did before." I say frowning slightly.

"Maybe it faded over time." He suggests.

"Perhaps. So you won't mind if we call this off?" I ask gesturing towards the space between us.

"No, not at all." He says relieved. "Just know, I'm still your best friend!" He says grinning.

"Yes, of course!" I say fist bumping him.

And with that, I was single again.

James leaves my room much relieved, and inside my room, I'm relieved as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and remember to both review, and vote for who you want to win the selection on my profile! The winner will be announced soon! <strong>

**I don't know, I'm just getting tired of this story, and it's probably showing in my writing as well. I'm going to wrap the story up, so there are only a few more chapters left, and then I could focus on Celeste, which is really growing popular! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Guest- Ooh, now that I think about it, Gale said it as well! :) I guess it's a popular line among males! ;)**

**Kiren- Hi! Yeah, my tenses get mixed up sometimes, I have to work on that, thanks for telling me! :)**

**selectionprincess59- Oof, text dumping is horrible! If you don't mind my asking, was he a bad boyfriend?**

Cassie's POV

I knock on Bree's door.

"Ja?" She asks opening it.

"Hey girl, do you have some time for me?" I ask smirking.

"For you? Always!" Bree pronounces laughing.

We sit down on her bed.

"So...You nervous?" I ask her.

Jacob was going to announce the winner on the report the next day, and Vivian was trying to cram in all the princess lessons she could. Which meant that I also had to be in attendance since she claimed that I was as clueless as Ashley, Allison and Bree.

Bree makes a face.

"I guess, I just, I just wish I knew what the outcome would be. I thought that by this point I'd know if I was in or out, but I don't." She says frustrated.

I nod sympathetically.

"I understand. Vivian said that I have to go and talk to Allison and Ashley next, princess duties or whatever." I say rolling my eyes.

"I knew you weren't here all on your own!" Bree shouts. "Ulterior motives!"

"I'm a villain!" I yell.

We dissolve into hysterical giggles.

"Ok, I really have to go now." I say knocking my shoulder against hers.

Bree was probably my best friend right now, besides James of course.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, James and I broke up." I confide in her.

"What?! Omg, why didn't you tell me? Are you going to marry Julian now?" She asks her eyes wide.

"What? No! Julian is such an arrogant jerk!" I quickly say.

"Hmph!" Bree smirks. "That sounds like you like him!"

"What, no I don't, I swear, why would I like that good looking..." I trail off.

"See? You were trying to fool yourself!" Bree says shaking her head.

"Ok, ok, sure, whatever." I say standing up. "I'll see you later." I hug Bree.

On to Allison.

Vivian had this weird thing where she thought that I should bond with my future sister in law, whoever it may be.

Personally, I loved Bree, but was she the best match for the country and Jacob? I didn't know.

I'm let into Allison's room, and she dismisses her maids before we can talk.

"Hello." I say a little formally.

"Hi." She says quirking her eyebrows at me.

"So, you ready for the final decision?" I ask smiling warmly.

"Yes, I think I am." She says, still with that air that she's talking to someone that she doesn't know that well.

"Well, if you win, you'll be my sister, that's a little weird, right?" I say.

"I think that it's even weirder that the winner will also be princess, then queen." She says politely.

"Hey, you don't have to be so formal, it's just me." I say lightly.

"Ha ha, yeah, sorry, I'm a little tight right now, that's all." Allison says attempting a calming smile.

"Cool, yeah, I totally get what you mean." I say gesturing with my hands.

"Yeah, hey, I heard about your break up with James." She says.

I grit my teeth. Was there anyone who didn't know?

"Oh yeah, I mean, we just weren't right for each other, you know?" I ask her.

"Yes, I do. Are you going to marry Prince Julian now?" She asks.

"No, what makes you think that?" I ask her puzzled.

"Well, he totally likes you. Wait, you don't know?" Allison says by my befuddled expression.

"No, how do _you_ know?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Oh, at dinner one time, after you left, it was only me and him, and he stared after you, and I confronted him about it, and he practically confessed." Allison says pursing her lips. "Wow, you didn't know." She says shaking her head.

My mouth is wide open. Well, that explained him always following me.

Ugh, darn my hormones! My stomach flutters a little at the mention of Julian.

And him liking me!? No way, he always acts so cool around me, leaving me flustered.

Thanking Allison, who apparently can gossip! I leave her room, and go to Ashley, who was next to my old room, in a haze.

"Hey Cassie." She says waiting for me.

We chat for a while, and I almost seems like old times, when I was still in the selection.

Well what do you know?! On my way back to my room, I encounter Julian.

"Oh, it's you." I say sourly.

"That's all you have to say when you see this awesomeness." He says gesturing towards himself.

"Yes." I say curtly.

"Ok then miss moody." He says surprised at my lack of words.

To be honest, I was surprised too!

"So, I'm leaving the day after the Jake's announcement is made." He says looking at me intently.

What?

"Okay."

He frowns. "Ok then, nice talking to you too." He says a bit angry, stalking off.

I watch him leave.

"Don't be so pig headed Cassie!" A voice behind me says.

I whirl around. James.

"What?" I ask.

"He obviously likes you, and you like him, so why are you so stubborn?" He asks me.

"I'm not stubborn, and I don't like him." I say. "And I'm not discussing my love life, or lack of one, with my ex boyfriend." I say jutting my chin out.

"Ok, just don't let your pride ruin a good relationship. You know, he's the crown prince of Italy." James says.

"Did my mother put you up to this?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says slightly abashed.

"Well, good for you." I say spinning on my heel and walking away.

**Bree's POV**

I bite my pinkie lip nervously, then quickly sit on my hands from biting any more nails.

Biting my nails was a bad habit that I'd thought I'd gotten over, but came back during the selection.

I was in the last three. Jacob was going to announce the winner soon, and I really hoped it was me!

Princess Brianna.

I liked the sound of it.

Or Princess Bree.

Cassie and I could be sisters! And I'd be of higher status than her, since she'd be a princess, and I, a queen eventually!

My sisters would be so proud of me, as well as my parents, and I'd finally prove those girls who'd always said I was worthless wrong!

I truly loved Jacob, but did he love me?

**Allison's POV**

Ok, this selection could go either way right now. Both girls, Bree and Ashley were great. Bree was this bubbly sweet girl, while Ashley was more down to earth and serious. She was also a rebel, and that gave her an advantage over Bree and I. If Jacob married a rebel, he'd finally unite the country, and the rebels would be no more.

I didn't think that Ashley truly like Jacob, she looked like she was just using him for her rebel purposes.

I really wanted to win.

I believed that I'd make a great Queen and wife to Jacob.

**Ashley's POV**

I loved Jacob, I did, I truly did.

I was first in the selection on Cory's orders, but now? I was here for Jacob, I was.

Maureen's death haunted me, but she shouldn't have been so easily swayed by Devon, I thought her stronger than that!

I believed that I would finally unite the country with the rebels, disbanding the rebels for good, and making a better Illea.

* * *

><p><strong>The winner of the selection will be announced in the next chapter everyone! Please vote on my profile! This is your last chance! <strong>

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I reached 100! Thank you so much! **

**And one last question, should Cassie get together with Julian? Review! **


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello! This story will be finished at 50 chapters officially, so after this, only two more to go! Enjoy!**

**Agh! I didn't save the ending, so I had to re do that! I hate when that happens! **

* * *

><p>Cassie's POV<p>

I beam at my maids, proud of them as always.

"Thank you so much Kat!" I say grinning. "And Josie as well." I add sticking my tongue out at the frailest of my maids.

Vicky has been unable to do any work over the last few days, her stomach so wide that the palace physician confined her to bed rest.

Vivian expressed concern over the fact that I only had two maids now, but I brushed her off saying that Josie and Kat were more than enough to help me.

I head to the bathroom to put the new earrings in, a present from Jacob, and then Jacob himself enters the room.

"Hello ladies." He says bowing to Kat and Josie. "I just need to have a word with Cassie, is she- ah, there she is, thank you ladies, that will be all." Jacob says crossing his arms when the girls leave.

"What did I do now?" I groan.

"Nothing at all, Vivian just wants you and I to enter the Great Hall together when I make the announcement." Jacob says.

Jacob was ending the selection. A swarm of people had been arriving at the palace every day now, and at last it was finally time to make the announcement.

"...and also mom asked me to talk to you." Jacob says, my smile falling from my face.

"About what?" I ask carefully.

"I don't really know, just that she would like to speak with you before you go to bed." Jacob says his lips twitching.

"Goodness gracious, it's still midday, why tell me now!?" I say slapping my forehead.

I scramble for a pen and paper and quickly write down that I had to meet with mom before bed.

Jacob patiently waits for me, and then we, arms linked, glide down the steps and into the Great Hall like proper royalty.

Looks like those lessons with Vivian paid off.

I look for James in the crowd, and then remember that he left, back to Kent. He and I both decided that there was no reason to stay at the palace anymore, and that we'd still write to each other.

James was still my best guy friend, and he would always be.

I spot Bree, Allison, and Ashley in a huddle next to Vivian, on our way in. Waiting for their cue to enter, I presumed.

Jacob makes a small speech about how grateful he is for this opportunity, and how he is sure that he's found the right girl and all of that jazz.

Then the musicians start up a soft melody, and the girls enter. Ashley leads them, followed by Bree at the end.

The audience, all upper class people that I didn't know, clap loudly.

I spy Julian standing next to mom, both clapping.

Julian catches my eye and I point my nose up, turning away from him.

Sneaking a look back, I can see that he's looking disappointed in my direction.

Before the announcement is made, there's a few dance numbers. All of the upper class joins in with us, and Jacob takes me as his first partner.

I was a pretty good dancer, and Jacob and I waltzed around the room like nobody's business.

When the dance is over, to my utter surprise, Julian asks me for the next one.

Smoothing down my hair I nervously take his hand. His hands settle around my waist, and I hesitantly my mine around his neck.

His hands feel nice on my waist.

Shite! Did I just think that! Why oh why did I keep having these disastrous thoughts!?

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be something you're not around me." Julian whispers in my ear.

I start.

"I know...it just takes a little getting used to." I say, promptly biting back my words.

"Getting used to what?" He asks, his forehead creasing.

"Royalty, being in the center of attention...you." I say deciding to finally be brave.

I watch as Julian's face changes from puzzled, to more puzzled, to mischievous.

"What are you saying Miss. Cassandra." He asks his lips twitching.

"I'm saying that I might have judged you too quickly." I say sighing, "Are you happy now?"

"Cassie, you know, how I, damn, this is hard." Julian swears.

"What are you saying Mr. Julian?" I tease.

Julian smiles now, a real smile.

"Thanks for that. In the beginning, a few months ago, your mother invited me to come to the palace for the selection, with a deal on the side that a marriage between one of her daughters and me might take place. At the time, I had no intention of marrying any one of her daughters, but I went along with her anyway." Julian says.

The music speeds up a little.

"When I meet you, I thought you were a little goody two shoes who was a boring as a potato." Julian smiles.

"And I thought you a pompous jerk." I interject.

"Yes, err, I might have acted a little differently to try and impress you. It didn't make sense to me why you didn't like me, and I tried to force you to like me. When your mother brought up your sister, I quickly asked her for you instead." Julian says sheepishly. "Your mother agreed, and all I had to do was get you to like me."

"But, I thought you didn't!" I says exasperated.

"I didn't, at first. But pretty soon, I realized that getting you to like me for your mother gave way to what I was really doing: trying to impress you, because _I _liked you. And when your boring of a boyfriend was with you, it was pretty clear that you two didn't really love each other as you mother explained to me." Julian says.

"Oh really, and you're an expert on love?" I say sarcastically.

"Cassie! I'm trying to make a declaration of love here!" Julian says exasperated.

I think about that for a second. "Oh, right, sorry." I say, "Please continue."

"Thank you for giving me your permission." Julian says.

And then he kisses me.

Just a tiny kiss. Unnoticeable to anyone but us, and apparently Jacob and Bree who clap softly at us as they waltz by.

I blush.

Thankfully, the dance finishes then, and I get a new partner.

"Princess Cassandra." A boy a little older than me says kissing my hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I say, just like Vivian taught me. "But, um, not to be rude, but who are you?" I ask.

"Of course, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Ben, I'm ah, for better lack of words, courting Queen Reyna's niece." Ben says.

I look quickly to where my mother is standing. Hmm...

When the dance ends, mother quickly takes my elbow.

"Cassie, I see you've met Ben. Come, let me introduce my sister and niece to you." Mother says.

Lindsey is chatting with a pretty girl, while an older woman looks on with interest.

"Cassie, this is my sister Kim, and her daughter Violet." She says gesturing towards the women.

Violet curtsies, "It's a pleasure Princess Cassie." She says smiling at me.

Kim takes me by surprise by hugging me tightly.

"Ah, so you're the long lost daughter!" She says into my hair.

Lindsey doesn't say anything.

I hated how we were always so distant. Jo and I got along like real sisters, and Lindsey and I...well, it was like there was a wall between us!

The music ends then, and Jacob catches the attention of everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you all to take your seats."

Everyone moves to sit, except mother, Lindsey and I, who move to stand behind Jacob.

"After careful deliberation and talks with each of the three girls, I believe I have come to a decision." Jacob says.

Bree takes Ashley's hand, who in turn takes Allison's.

"The winner of the Selection, who will become my wife and princess, and when she is ready, my queen, and yours...is...Lady Ashley!" Jacob says breaking out into a grin.

Ashley gasps, her hands flying to her face.

Bree and Allison each give her hugs, and step back, disappointment echoed in their faces.

I hug them both and I see tears in Bree's eyes.

Vivian steps in to take care of them.

Ashley? Really? Well, if Jacob loves her, that was enough for me, plus she would finally break the rebel barrier.

Speaking of rebels, a brief movement catches my eye. I turn my head a little, and find Cory and his wife Riley waving at me, their daughter Lily in Cory's arms.

I break rank and hurry over to them.

"Guys! What are you doing here!?" I exclaim in a whisper.

"Hello to you too!" Cory says. "We were invited by your esteemed brother prince." He adds.

I tackle him in a hug, minding the toddler in his arms, and give a much gentler hug to Riley.

Mom gives me a glare then, I quickly jump back into the fray that is the crowd gathering to congratulate Jacob and Ashley.

Allison is in a corner with her siblings and parents, getting ready to leave, and I spot Bree with her older brother, talking.

"Dude, cheer up, you're now the most eligible bachelorette in the country, boys will be drooling over you now back home!" He tells her seriously.

"Listen to your brother." I say sidling up to Bree.

"Cassie!" Bree lightens up when she sees me. "This is Jamie, my older brother." She introduces.

"Hi there." I say.

"Princess Cassie, what an honor." Jamie says bowing.

"Oh, the honor is all mine." I say spouting the garbage Vivian told me to say at one of our princess lessons.

Bree's parents come and take them away, and I give Bree one last hug before she leaves.

All that was left to take care of was the Julian situation, and then hopefully, the drama in my life would be over!

* * *

><p><strong>So basically, I had originally typed out nice replies to all of the people who reviewed, but then it didn't save. I read all of them, and will include all of the ideas pitched! <strong>

**Thanks for voting in the poll! **

**Please review, and remember to check out my other stories, Being Celeste: A Selection Story, and the collab one I write, The Fighting Four, thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi! So this chapter and the next will be it, and then 50 will be an epilogue. At the rate I update, I think this story will be over around the time I first started writing it. It has taken me a year to finish it!**

* * *

><p>I rub my eyes, my head killing me. Maybe all of those glasses of champagne weren't such a good idea. And kissing Julian so much at the end of the party...in a deserted hallway. But I don't regret anything.<p>

Kat and Josie bustle in, dressing me in a fancy dress.

"What's all this?" I ask confused.

Kat avoids my gaze. "Well, Julian is leaving tomorrow." She says.

I had told Kat and Josie about Julian when I collapsed of happiness onto my bed last night, and Josie was envious of my happy ending. Kat was just happy for me in general.

"What!?" I gasp.

"Your mother, it seems finally has decided to back off in making you marry Julian." Josie says quietly.

"But, but, I do want to marry him!" I sputter.

"Yes, but you never told your mother of your change of heart." Kat reminds me buttoning the dress up.

I slap a hand to my head. Ow.

"I have to go talk to her!" I exclaim.

I nearly run in my haste to get to mother's room.

Rose, her maid greets me, and in her room, the other maids are pinning mother's hair up.

"Ah, Cassie, you must have heard now, I have finally decided that yourself and Julian will not have to marry after all." Mom says smiling.

"Mother." I take a deep breath. "Julian and I have, for better lack of words, bonded over the last few days, and I realize that I like him, a lot, I might even love him." I say carefully.

Mom looks at me dumbfounded. "Cassie, are you serious, you're not just saying this for me?!" She cries.

"No mom, I'm completely serious." I say.

We both turn our heads when a knock sounds at the door, and Rose lets Julian in.

"Queen Reyna, Princess Cassandra." He bows respectfully. "Have you told her yet?" Julian asks me.

"I have." I smile hugely.

Mom laughs. "And here I thought my efforts to get you two together had hit a dead end."

Julian moves to stand next to me.

"Your majesty, if it pleases you, may I ask that I 'date' your daughter." Julian says phrasing it as a statement.

"Of course, of course!" Mom says, her face shining with happiness.

"I was thinking that maybe I could spend some time in Italy with Julian, getting to know him and his country more..." I trail off. "Just a thought!" I defend myself.

"Oh no, darling, that sounds wonderful, oh my, now I just have Lindsey and Jacob left!" Mom laughs a little.

"I heard England's looking for a bride." I tease her.

Mom hugs me, and then surprises Julian by doing the same.

Julian and I walk out of mom's room, holding hands like love sick teenagers.

We end up walking around in the gardens, talking, getting to know each other more.

We have a meeting with mom at the end of the day, and it's agreed that Julian and I would leave Illea in a few days time, coming back for Jacob's wedding in a few weeks, and then go to Russia in a few months for Jo's wedding, and then hopefully, celebrate ours not long after.

It's funny, I always thought that after the Selection, I would leave the palace, go back to Kent, and just be normal, go to college, live with my family, all of that.

I was always a stranger in my family, and I guess I knew why. Being a princess came to me naturally, but I still had a lot to learn. If I was going to be the princess of Italy, I had to really know Italy well.

* * *

><p>"Hi." I whisper.<p>

"Hey yourself, what are you doing here?" Julian whispers.

It was around 10:00, and I had crept into Julian's room.

"I missed you." I say sheepishly.

"Ha ha, come here then." Julian says patting the spot next to him in his bed.

I slide my feet under his covers.

"The first few days are the worst." Julian teases, taking a strand of my hair and twisting it around his finger.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Oh, you know that saying..." Julian trails off. "What?"

"Just kiss me you idiot!" I whisper yell.

Julian whisper laughs. "Ok then, come here." He says wagging his eyebrows and crooking a finger.

I scoot closer, and then kiss him.

After breaking apart, Julian smiles at my guilty face.

"I take it James never kissed you like that?" Julian asks.

Why would he bring James up now?!

"Julian!" I scold him.

"No no, I'm just trying to make sure you're completely over him before you come to my country and I declare you my girlfriend to them." Julian says seriously.

"Are we really having this conversation? Yes, I am completely smitten with _you_ arrogant bastard." I say.

"All right, I was just making sure. Hey, you're going to meet my parents!" He looks delighted by that thought.

"I thought that didn't come after being together for only a week." I tease.

"You're special, an exception to the general rule." He says grinning.

"Uh huh, pretty proud of that line huh?" I say.

"Very, it took all of my wit on that one, I'm afraid I'm all drained for the night." He says mischievously.

"What a shame, I happen to like your witty comments, when they're saying nice things about me of course." I say running a hand over his shoulders.

"Tomorrow, when I'm fresh then, i'll have some waiting, just for you." He says planting a butterfly kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Just for me? Am I special or what!" I say grinning, my hand dancing on his shoulder now.

"You're very special, huh, I do believe that we need to establish a pet name for you, my dear?" He tries.

"Uh, no." I say. "Try again."

"My sweet, darling, sweetie pie?" Julian says.

"No, no, and definitely no to the last one." I say.

"Cassie pie?" He ponders on that one.

"The horror!" I say clutching a hand to my heart.

"My precious, my princess...any of those sound good to you?" Julian asks.

"I think not!" I say in mock horror.

"Cassie love, you're making this very difficult for me." Julian murmurs coming closer, closing the last distance between us, so we're nearly shoulder to shoulder facing each other.

"Ok, let me try then." I say. "Jules?"

"Heavens no! That was a childhood nickname by my sisters." Julian says stricken. "What's wrong love?" He asks.

Sisters. I had forgotten that Julian had three younger sisters.

"Is it my sisters?" Julian asks, taking my face in his hands.

"Cassie, my sisters will love you, because, well, I..." Julian trails off.

"Yes?" I tease.

"My sisters will love you, because, this might be too early to say, but who cares! They'll love you because I love you, and that's enough for them." Julian declares.

I bury face into Julian's chest, wrapping my arms around him. Julian tentatively wraps his own arms around me.

"But Cassie?" He asks.

I lift my head. "Yes?"

"It's probably not proper for you to stay any longer." Julian says apologetically.

I pout. "You're right." I finally say in resignation.

I quickly kiss Julian, and then tip toe out of his room.

I see Violet leaving Ben's room at the same time.

We both look at each other, stricken, and then after realizing who it is, we giggle softly to each other.

"Late night gathering?" Violet whispers.

"I could say the same to you." I say.

We smile at each other, and then go to our separate rooms.

* * *

><p>After a week of spending time with Julian and Vivian coaching me a little in the ways of Italy, mom surprise Lindsey, Violet and I one morning after breakfast. (Violet was leaving not long after I left for Italy.)<p>

"Girls." She greets us. "I've decided that, if you want to, you have permission to go outside the palace into Angeles, and have a girls night out, with a few guards of course." She beaming.

"Angeles!" Lindsey looks ecstatic.

"This is so cool, thanks Reyna!" Violet squeals.

"Thanks mom!" I echo.

We quickly change clothes, and then mom gives me some spending money to share with the girls.

When I slide into the car, I nearly burst out laughing. When mom said a few guards, I didn't realize that it meant that they'd be wearing normal clothes! In fact, the 'guards' look like normal teenagers!

After making some introductions, our four guards are named Adam, Jason, Michael, and Danny.

They tell us their last names first, but Violet coyly asks them for their first names, and they obliged.

We decide to go the mall first, where we buy some clothes, and then we go the movie theater and watch a movie there.

The movie is really boring, and it gets me thinking; why did mom suddenly let us go out into Angeles. It was almost like she wanted us out of the palace...

* * *

><p><strong>Kiren- Oh no, I changed it to Ben, is that better? If not, I can change it again.<strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone, and please review if you like this story! **


	49. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry to say that i'm not going to be continuing this story anymore. This sucks more than stopping Celeste because there were only going to be a few more chapters anyway.

I sort of can't keep balancing fanfiction and school, because i'm always going to put school first, and then i won't be able to put quality writing out here.

I'm sorry if anyone wanted to read the epilogue, and i might update it during the summer; probably not though.

Thank you so much to everyone who had read this story and reviewed, you are all amazing, thank you!

-ilona18


End file.
